Mysterious Hanyou
by Inuko
Summary: One normal day, an arrogant Kouga goes running through the forest, searching for 'his' woman...wait...what's that scent? Inuyasha!? But...he smells different!! A mysterious hanyou indeed...
1. Mistaken Identity

Hey, everyone! Yeah, I know this is another IY fanfic, and I haven't finished my first one...but I'm waiting for my editor on that. So blame her, not me! This one was inspired...well, I dunno by what, but I always wanted to toy with the idea of another dog-eared hanyou...'cept that this hanyou would be a girl! *tee hee* yeah, I'm using Kouga in this...he's actually gonna be pretty important...(i think..o.O)  
  
I hope you enjoy this!  
  
BTW: REALLY sorry if Kouga is *WAY* out-of-character, because I really haven't seen much of him, except in the translations online, but this is how I remember him, so this's how I'm portraying him! Tell me if it's THAT off though, please. Thanks!  
  
......................  
  
Mysterious Hanyou  
  
Chapter 1: Mistaken Identity  
  
By: Akiko  
  
......................  
  
The wind blew through his long, ebony strands of hair, his bright blue eyes sparkling in anticipation as he raced through the lush, green forest. To any 'normal' viewer, the only thing that could be seen of him was a blur and rustling of leaves and such. Yes, he was that quick. Thanks to a certain jewel.  
  
The Shikon no Tama. Definitely not the basis of his strength, but it sure was a power up! To be able to find some shards and increase one's strength and speed...what self-respecting youkai wouldn't take it?!  
  
Dashing through the (snow...lol sorry ^_^) woods, thoughts of a certain, raven-haired girl filled his head. Making him forget everything. Almost.  
  
The wolf-youkai stopped in his tracks, sniffing the sweet, clean air. Or rather, the would-be sweet air, if a certain stench weren't drowning it. It was the familiar scent of the white-haired hanyou, the one he had aptly dubbed 'Dog-turd'.  
  
'Hmph. What is that piece of dog-turd doing out here!?' he thought angrily, 'Wait...that could mean...KAGOME!'  
  
Kouga made a mad dash for the hanyou, following his scent-trail, no matter how disgusting he considered it to be. The scent filled his keen youkai nostrils, becoming stronger and stronger as he got closer and closer.  
  
A flash of red and white in the forest caught the young wolf's eye, causing him to skid to a stop.  
  
'Feh. I'm this close and he doesn't even sense me. What an incompetent piece of crap,' Kouga thought angrily, as he breathed in, slightly winded by his quick sprint. He then suddenly realized something, 'Eh!? He smells...different...'  
  
Kouga stealthily stalked the hanyou, the white-haired demon never even looking behind him, never sensing Kouga in the least. The white-haired half- demon's scent was different, still mostly sickening...but, sweeter, somehow? It faintly reminded him of his Kagome, it was similar to her sweet, teasing, feminine scent. But...why would Inuyasha smell like that?  
  
The wolf unconsciously began to growl, beginning as deep rumble in his chest. The thought of Inuyasha being all over *his* woman made his blood boil. As if his body were moving of its own accord, he began to walk towards his rival, then he started to jog, and then he broke out into a full run, the shards of the Shikon no Tama pushing him faster.  
  
He leapt into the air, kicking down with all his might at his 'prey'. Kouga smirked as he watched the hanyou turn around in surprise, finally noticing that he was being followed.  
  
'Dumb dog.'  
  
His arrogant smirk quickly faded, as his attack hit nothing but air. Kouga landed on the ground hard, but rolled back onto his feet in a fighting position, bearing his fangs.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" the white-haired hanyou cried.  
  
"Eh!?" Kouga exclaimed. Was it just his imagination...or was Inuyasha's voice...higher?  
  
Kouga stared for a moment, his blue eyes staring at the 'Inuyasha' before him, puzzled and blank. His lips began to curve upwards into a smile, and he began to chuckle. The hanyou, on the other hand glared at the wolf, golden eyes glistening with anger.  
  
Within moments, the wolf-youkai was clutching his sides, trying desperately to hold in his laughter. Obviously he couldn't, as he burst out into laughter. What for? For a dense guy like this, who knows? Kouga started to roll in the dirt, clutching his sides and shaking with laughter, which only further angered 'Inuyasha'.  
  
When Kouga finally needed air, he staggered to his feet, trying not to burst out in laughter once more. He stared at the hanyou standing in front of him, an amused smirk on his face.  
  
"Wow, dog-turd. You sounded like a girl," he taunted, "Just like I always knew you were. A weak, girly, piece of dog turd!"  
  
He managed to get that out before laughing in the middle of his sentence, but what he heard next sent a shock through his system.  
  
"I AM A GIRL, YOU JERK!" she screamed furiously, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WAS?!"  
  
Kouga stood there, dumb-founded. This...hanyou...was a...girl!? That didn't make sense! "He" looked, and smelled similar to Inuyasha, but "his" voice was completely different.  
  
"u...uh," he stuttered stupidly, "You're...not Inuyasha?"  
  
"NO I AM NOT INUYASHA! MY NAME IS INUKO!" the young *female* hanyou yelled.  
  
"I...Inuko!? If you're not Inuyasha, why do you reek with his scent!?" Kouga asked loudly.  
  
Inuko looked thoughtful for a moment, realizing exactly what Kouga had just called her. He had called her Inuyasha, but...wasn't that the name of...  
  
She ran up to him, her golden eyes questioning.  
  
"Do you know Inuyasha?!" Inuko asked hurriedly.  
  
Kouga just nodded, his blue eyes still confused.  
  
"Where is he!?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied calmly, "But I'm on my way to finding him. He has my woman, and I haven't seen her for awhile."  
  
"Take me to him," she stated. She wasn't asking him to. She was *commanding* him to.  
  
"Feh. Yeah right. Why would I wanna take a girly, little, dog-turd like you!?"  
  
Inuko clenched her fists, and closed her eyes, her entire body shaking with anger. She's had enough of this arrogant, self-centered piece of...bleep!. Before considering the consequences of her actions, she did the thing she'd been wanting to do since he attacked her.  
  
She kicked him. Hard. In the face, to boot. Inuko turned away from Kouga, who was now sporting a stylish, red footprint on his face.  
  
'Why that JERK!' she thought angrily as she began to dream up of ways to torture the arrogant bleep!. If she had a...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" exclaimed a very angry Kouga.  
  
The white-haired demon looked behind her, and gave him a flat look.  
  
"Gee. You only insulted me and my heritage," she said vapidly, before abruptly turning around and continuing her journey.  
  
The ebony-haired wolf blinked twice. Was this girl related to that dog turd, Inuyasha? She seemed a lot more intelligent, and more level-headed, choosing to get some information, despite the fact that he had insulted her numerous times in their first meeting.  
  
He stood there, watching Inuko's rapidly retreating form. The sun began to set, creating an orange and pink wash across the clear sky, and painting the land a fiery color.  
  
Kouga raised a single black eyebrow in confusion. Didn't she even realize she was walking into danger?  
  
'Hmph. I wonder if she'll get killed,' he thought idly.  
  
"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
The scream rang clearly through the forest, Kouga quickly recognizing Inuko's voice.  
  
'Guess she would,' Kouga sighed in defeat, 'Ugh. Can't believe I'm gonna do this.'  
  
He raced towards her scream, slightly shocked to discover many youkai surrounding the hanyou. Sure, he had anticipated there would be a number of them, but he didn't think this many would be trying to attack her. Then a thought struck him in the head.  
  
'Maybe she has a shard of the Shikon no Tama...?'  
  
Kouga grinned, the thought of gaining another a shard pleasing him.  
  
'I should just let them eat her, huh?' he thought selfishly.  
  
"SANKON TESSOU!*" Inuko cried desperately as she swung her deadly claws through a few youkai, leaving their corpses to fall to the ground.  
  
Inuko looked about wildly, knowing exactly what they were looking for. The shard that she had found...they wanted it, didn't they?  
  
More youkai swarmed about Inuko's body, completely covering her. So the girl couldn't fight...? Kouga shook his head in pity. Even he thought this was sad.  
  
He raced towards the swarm, and with a few swipes of his claws and a few good kicks, the swarm of youkai fell into a bloody pile around the two demons.  
  
The hanyou slowly opened one eye, and fell backwards from shock as she saw Kouga standing over her, a smug look on his face.  
  
"EEP!" cried Inuko as she fell backwards.  
  
Kouga towered over her, his bright blue eyes staring into her warm golden ones. She seemed to cringe in his presence, fearing that he would try to take her shard as well.  
  
Boy, was she surprised.  
  
He offered her a hand up, and she just stared up at him, her golden eyes wide and unblinking.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Someone as pathetic as you shouldn't be left alone," he growled out.  
  
Inuko smiled sweetly at him and carefully took his hand. Kouga pulled her up, and glared at her.  
  
"Look. I'm only takin' ya with me 'cause we're headin' in the same direction, alright?"  
  
She just smiled and walked with him towards their destination.  
  
....................  
  
*Yup, yup, yup. I'm gonna use the anime spellings for everything (Tessaiga, Sankon Tessou, etc.) because, I've seen the subs, but I don't...er....really remember how it's originally spelled. ^_^ I might switch back to the original if I EVER remember, so yeah!  
  
So, what do ya think? Confused? I have a bad habit of doing that to people...o.O. Stay tuned for Chapter 2! 


	2. Traveling

Muahaha! Chapter two! FINALLY! I know, I don't update often but it's because of two things...A) Writer's Block...and B) lack of free time. I've been loaded down with homework lately, and I've got a lot of studying to do, I've got a couple of exams soon, so sorry if it takes a while for Chapter 3 too!  
  
Disclaimer: Kouga, yes, I'm mentioning him first, I mean, he IS pretty important in this 'fic. Anyway, dog-boy and friends don't belong to me. Unfortunately. .! They ALL belong to Rumiko Takahashi, BUUUUUT, Inuko belongs to me. No one else. So if you use her....*growls* I WILL get you....  
  
.................  
  
Mysterious Hanyou  
  
Chapter 2: Traveling  
  
By: Akiko  
  
.................  
  
The pair walked on through the dark forest in silence, the air hanging around them like a thick blanket. Normally, he'd travel alone, running as fast as possible through every forest, only stopping for food and rest. But now...  
  
"So where're we headed?" a perky voice chimed, breaking into his thoughts of Kagome.  
  
He rolled his blue eyes in annoyance. Sure, this brat was smarter than that damned Inuyasha, but she sure as hell was annoying!  
  
"I thought I told you before," he snarled, "TO INUYASHA!"  
  
The white-haired girl beside him frowned, her furry snow-white ears flattening against her head. She glared up at him.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that tells me anything," she said curtly. "You're an asshole, you know that!?"  
  
The ebony-haired youth abruptly stopped and turned around to stare her straight in the eye. Bright blue eyes clashed with warm golden ones, as Inuko stood there, wide-eyed and confused.  
  
She gasped softly when he stepped closer to her, but Kouga heard it, thanks to his sharp senses. He towered over her as he gazed down at her, his intense blue gaze unnerving her. It felt like he was looking within her, and comparing her, but...  
  
"Ummm...I-i..." she stuttered, completely flabbergasted by Kouga's stare.  
  
'What the hell is this guy doing!?' she thought.  
  
"You know why I'm taking you right...?" Kouga asked softly, so softly, that Inuko was probably the only one who had heard.  
  
"N-no..." Inuko said, shaking her head.  
  
"It's because a pathetic little GIRL like you would easily get killed!" he snapped angrily. "AND if it weren't for you, I would have been a lot closer to my woman right now!"  
  
She was taken aback by his harsh tone, and her golden eyes reflected her shock. He quickly turned away from her, and marched further into the forest, leaving the white-haired hanyou alone.  
  
Inuko stood there, alone and lost, watching Kouga leave her behind. She blinked and stared at his back, her cat-slitted eyes quickly adjusting to the falling darkness. She shook her head, her white hair oddly luminous against her dark, eerie surroundings.  
  
'Jeez. This guy has problems...' she thought indignantly.  
  
The young hanyou jogged towards the wolf-youkai, quickly catching up to him. Instead of walking by his side, like she had before, Inuko silently walked on behind him, her white ears twitching around in every direction at the slightest sound.  
  
In front of her, the arrogant wolf rolled his lustrous blue eyes. This girl was just so...weak! He had initially thought that she was related to that dog-turd, and he assumed that she would be just like him, but he was wrong. Very wrong. Kouga could practically FEEL her fear and nervousness radiating off of her in waves.  
  
The girl that followed him was nothing more than that. A girl. A girl with demonic powers to boot. She was helpless. Well, mostly helpless. She was still young. Wasn't she?  
  
"How old are you?" Kouga asked roughly, turning his head around to glance at her with those oh-so-blue eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure exactly..." Inuko replied quietly. "I *think* I'm about sixteen! Technically, but er...it's kind of weird. You see...I'm not from this time period..."  
  
Kouga raised a single ebony-colored eyebrow at her, clearly puzzled.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
She shook her head and stared at the ground, a look of intense thought on her face. How could she explain what had happened? She didn't understand it herself. All the hanyou knew was that this time period...*felt* familiar...like home, almost.  
  
Inuko opened her mouth to say something else, when she tripped over a protruding tree root. She 'eep'ed and braced herself for the impact of the fall, but was surprised when she found that she was pressed up against something *very* warm...  
  
"Na...ni?" she said.  
  
She blinked twice and realized that she was looking at...armor? A chest plate...? But wasn't Kouga wearing that...? Her gold-colored eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Inuko looked up to find Kouga gazing down at her, a small smirk on his face.  
  
She blushed intensely, but didn't move. She stared into his oh-so-blue, oh- so-wonderful eyes, drowning in them. They were beautiful and brilliant...  
  
'...kawaii...' thought Inuko. The hanyou-girl blushed even more when she realized what she had just thought.  
  
Inuko shook her head, and pushed Kouga away from her. She succeeded...but only in landing on her backside.  
  
"OWWWW!!!" she cried.  
  
The wolf-youkai just closed his eyes and shook his head. So the girl was a klutz, too? Maybe he should just leave her there. By herself. He chuckled to himself, amused with the thought. She'd get eaten up. Kouga frowned to himself at the thought. Leaving her by herself was pretty funny, but why wasn't the idea of her getting killed amusing him? Why did he need another dog-turd to bother and annoy him to death anyway? He shook his head in frustration, his thoughts annoying him.  
  
'What is it about *this* hanyou that makes me not want her to be eaten up by all the other youkai?' Kouga thought, aggravated. He quickly spun around and dashed off, quickly disappearing into the eerie darkness of the woods, leaving a bewildered Inuko staring at his disappearing figure.  
  
She watched him leave wide-eyed.  
  
"N....nani!?!"  
  
.................  
  
Yup, yup, yup. The end of Chapter 2: Traveling. I know it's really short, but I've got some other 'fics to be workin' on...so i'm sorry if this is so short!! I've got a reason though...and you'll find out in Chapter 3! So stay tuned and thanks for the reviews! BTW, yes Misao, feel free to glomp Kouga. I do! *glomps Kouga*.  
  
Kouga: ACK!  
  
*grins*  
  
................. 


	3. Catching Up

Here's chapter 3! I *FINALLY* got to type this part up, after writing it so many weeks ago...or was it days? *shrugs* I have no idea. I hope you enjoy this installment of "Mysterious Hanyou", and...and...I dunno, I can't think of anything to type up for these author notes...^_^;

Disclaimer: Kouga and friends...well, not exactly friends, but Kouga and...everyone in Inuyasha belongs to the magnificent Rumiko Takahashi. *BUT* Inuko and her personality belongs to me. *MMMEEEEEEEEEEEE*!!!! GOT IT!? good!

Okay!

Now on with the story!!!

.................   
Mysterious Hanyou   
Chapter 3: Catching Up  
By: Akiko  
................. 

He ran through the darkening forest, his luminous blue eyes sparkling in the pale moonlight. Night had fallen. He had left her by herself...for how long now? An hour or two? With his speed, she shouldn't be able to catch up...

But then...Why _hadn't_ he stopped running yet?

'Damned hanyou!' he thought to himself, the wind blowing through his long, ebony hair as he sped through the woods.

Kouga finally began to slow down, and stopped by a tree. He leaned against it, staring up at the patches of sky that could be seen through the trees' thick leaves. The stars were out now, but not very many of them. A cold breeze blew through the forest, making the hair on the wolf-prince's skin stand on end.

He sniffed at the air, his brow lowered in concentration.

'It smells like there's going to be a storm coming soon...' Kouga thought, his bright blue eyes scanning the woods for a shelter where he could stay dry for the night.

For some odd reason, his thoughts strayed to a certain young hanyou, one that piqued his curiousity, yet disgusted him because she was related to a certain piece of crap.

The thought of poor Inuko trapped in the rain with no protection from youkai almost made the young wolf go running back to her. Almost. He had taken a step forward, ready to run the long way back to Inuko, but he didn't.

'Why the hell should I protect her?!' he thought furiously, angered by his own thoughts and actions. 'Why the ***k did I even let her come with me in the first place?!'

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?" Kouga roared furiously, slamming his fist into the tree he had been leaning on, splintering it.

................. 

The poor little hanyou sat there, not quite sure what to do next after he left.

An hour later, she had started walking towards his scent, but was that really the wisest choice?

'YES!' her rational mind screamed at her. 'YOU NEED HIM FOR PROTECTION, BAKA!'

"I can protect my own damn self just fine..." she grumbled to herself, her golden eyes focused on the ground in front of her.

Dirt.

Dirt.

Tree root. Gotta make sure not to trip again.

Dirt. Tree root. Dirt. Dirt. Hey look, it's some grass!

Inuko went on like this, heading towards the only person she knew, for quite awhile, completely unaware that she was being watched by two pairs of unblinking, blood-red eyes...

One hour later...

"Dammit!" she cursed to the forest air around her. "HOW FAR DID THAT JERK GO!?"

She went on like this for a few minutes, yelling, cursing, ranting and raving to the crisp forest air about a certain wolf-youkai. The hanyou-girl shouted about "that arrogant jerk!" while walking, amusing the eyes that were watching her.

'This girl's got spunk.'

'Yeah, I know. Should we play with her, or eat her? I can't decide...she's beautiful, but tasty looking!'

'I know how you feel....'

The eyes continued to watch her as she stopped, and stared at the stars she could see through the stormclouds that were approaching.

"I SWEAR!" Inuko vowed before the stars and the forest, "AS SOON AS I CATCH UP TO...to...WHAT THE HELL IS NAME!? DAMMIT! THAT DAMNED WOLF DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME HIS NAME! WELL, WHOEVER THE HELL HE IS, I'M KICKING HIS SORRY ASS WHEN I FIND HIM!"

And with that, she took off like a shot, dashing through the forest at top speed...

...before tripping over a tree root...

...yet again.

"OUCH! DAMNED TREES! WHY THE HELL DO THEY HAVE TO GET IN MY--"

*crunch* *crack*

"Eh...?" her snow white ears swiveled around, trying to pinpoint the sounds.

'It kinda sounded like twigs snapping...' she thought, slowly standing up.

Her warm golden eyes scanned the woods surrounding her, and she focused her senses on her environment. There had to be something that made that sound...right? Or was she just imagining it in her rush to kick Kouga's ass?

"Heheheh..."

Inuko spun around, her white hair glistening.

'Coming from behind me?!' she thought, panicked.

"O...not only are you beautiful, and spunky..." the youkai in front of her teased, "You've got a Shikon shard too..."

He grinned evilly, and looked at his brother behind the hanyou-girl.

"So, what do you want to do; play with her, or eat her?" 

"Heheheh...I think...we should play first!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Inuko yelled, turning around to face the other youkai.

'Holy bleep!...if I don't get out of here...I'm dead!'

Before her, the handsome, human *looking* youkai stood there grinning, his blood-red eyes glistening...glistening with lust? hunger? desire? She couldn't tell, but she sure as hell didn't want to know. His long, midnight blue strands of hair swayed gently in the cold breeze, from Inuko's angle, you couldn't tell he was hiding a sword behind his back...

His twin brother, stood there with a similar expression, except he seemed almost...greedy. Like he wanted her all to himself. His twin, Jiro, the younger of the two, caught this glint in his brother's eyes. Jiro frowned. There was no WAY that Taro was going to get this vixen all to himself. Taro glared at his younger brother, his short, shoulder length hair, the color of the midnight sky, blowing in the breeze.

'No, Jiro. You're not taking her. She's got a Shikon shard, and it rightfully belongs to me. And so does she.'

'I don't think so, Taro, she's MINE!'

The unseen, unheard conversation went on, and Inuko seemed to sense this. In the heat of the argument, they seemed to have forgotten all about hanyou-girl, which gave her the chance to escape.

Inuko slowly took a few steps backwards, trying to attract as little attention as possible.

'Must, escape!' she thought, trying to find means of escaping without being chased.

There was no way she could get away unnoticed.

'I guess I have no choice...'

She dashed towards Taro, shoving him to the ground as she passed by. Inuko heard Taro curse rather loudly, and she could hear their footsteps quickly catching up to hers. 

'Need. More. Speed.'

The hanyou-girl took to the trees, leaping limb from limb, at an incredible speed that she wasn't even aware that she possessed. Amazing what fear and adrenaline can do to you, huh?

Inuko leapt back down to the ground, and kept running straight ahead at full speed. She could _feel_ them coming, if she didn't hurry up, they would catch up to her...

'They're coming!!!!'

She put on an extra burst of speed, not really paying attention to where she was going. In a streak of red and white, she crashed into something hard, she wasn't quite sure what it was, but she sure as hell knocked it over.

The white-haired hanyou tumbled to the ground, landing on top of something...

...or rather, _someone._

She let out a string of curses, things that only potty-mouthed Inuyasha would say. Then it hit her. Whatever she was lying on top of was...awfully warm. 

"Urk..."

Her keen youkai nose picked up a familiar scent; it could only be the scent that _he_ had.

'Please don't let it be him...' she thought over and over.

Maybe if she said that enough, it would come true? Yeah, right.

Inuko slowly opened her gold colored eyes, meeting the stare of bright, blue ones. It was him. Of *course* it was him, who else could it be? 

Kouga frowned at the hanyou on top of him. Where the hell had she come running from? He wanted to push her off, but he felt oddly comfortable in that position, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

The wolf mentally smacked himself. What the hell was he thinking? She was a hanyou, a hanyou related to Inuyasha, too! He shouldn't, _couldn't_ have feelings for her. Hell, he didn't even like her. He **_loved_** Kagome.

"Eep..."

The wolf-youkai quickly shoved her off of himself, sending her sprawling to the ground. He quickly got up, and glared at the hanyou-girl, his eyes saying 'You damn klutz'. Inuko appeared to yell something at Kouga, but her ears twitched, reminding her of the reason she was running in the first place.

"$#I7! COME ON...whatever the hell your name is...WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!" Inuko commanded, jumping to her feet and grabbing on to Kouga's arm, about to run for her life...

...But Kouga stopped her, and was staring in front of him, straight at the twin youkai.

"Oh...brother, she's got a mate!" exclaimed Jiro.

"Hmph. Who cares. He's probably just a wimp anyway, but let's play with them both, ne, Jiro?" Taro said to his brother.

_"Just a wimp"_ ?! Did these guys even KNOW who the hell he WAS?!

Kouga growled at the two youkai, and beared his pearly white fangs. His blue eyes shone with annoyance and anger, while Inuko stood behind him, desperately trying to brave.

Without a second thought, Kouga jumped into the air, and kicked down with all his might, landing a hard blow on Taro's chest, sending him flying into a tree, breaking it.

'TARO!' mentally exclaimed Jiro.

Jiro's blood-red eyes turned to Kouga, and though he was seething with anger inside, a cocky grin was plastered on to his face. There was no way this wolf's gonna win. 

"That hanyou-girl's ours!" 

Jiro charged at Kouga, drawing out his long sword from its sheathe on his back. He sliced at Kouga, only managing to give him a little cut on his skin. Thank goodness for Shikon shards, ne?

Inuko watched on helplessly as Kouga and Jiro exchanged blows. There has to be something she could do...wasn't there?

"Eh?" she noticed something long and black slicing through the air towards Kouga. A whip?

'Taro!'

"Kouga watch OUT!"  
.................  
Well, there's the end of Chapter Three for yah! ^_^; Cliff hanger alright with you? Hehehe...*evil grin* I know what I'm gonna do next...I think. Actually, I'm not sure! *sweatdrops* I hope you enjoyed reading this! AND I have a little suggestion for you: Go read Panda-chan's currently untitled 'fic! Ok? It's really good!  
................. 


	4. Play Time's Over!

Welcome to the fourth installment of "Mysterious Hanyou"! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and I would like to inform readers of something: This is FAR from over...^_^ As is my other, currently untitled, Inuyasha 'fic. These stories are probably going to go on forever, and ever...I hope you're all right with that!

Disclaimer: Kouga doesn't belong to me (sadly...), and neither do the rest of the Inuyasha cast (though I wished I did own them...). They belong to the incredibly artistic Rumiko Takahashi, the wondrous creator of the Inuyasha world!

.................   
Mysterious Hanyou   
Chapter 4: Play Time's Over!  
By: Akiko  
.................

"Kouga watch OUT!"  


He turned around in time to see Taro's razor sharp whip race towards him, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid it.

His bright, blue eyes widened in horror. 

'No...'

He punched Jiro in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Kouga spun around to catch the falling hanyou, her blood spilling from the wound in her chest.

'That dumb hanyou!!' he thought, fear and anger bubbling up within him.

"Inuko..." he whispered to her, and was glad when her snow-white ears perked up to his voice. "Inuko, Inuko? Can you hear me?"

"H-hai..." she replied weakly, her eyelids feebly sliding open. "Urgh...This hurt's like a bleep!..."

The hanyou shook her head a bit, trying to clear her mind. What happened? She barely remembered what she had just said, heard or done. Why...Why was she hurting again?

Then, the recent events blazed to life in her mind's eye. Jiro and Taro. The whip that was heading towards Kouga...

Inuko's eyes widened in worry. Was Kouga all right?!

"Y-you! A-are you a-all right!?" Inuko asked, her voice wavering.

Kouga's blue eyes narrowed. After all he had said to her, after being injured for him, she still asked if _he_ was alright? What is it with this girl...

"Why the hell are you asking if _I'm_ alright!?" Kouga asked angrily. Really, even **now** this hanyou could piss him off. "Look at you! You're bleep!n' bleedin' from a hole in your chest! *I* should be asking *you* if you're alright!!!"

Inuko just looked up at him and smiled, although quite weakly. That blow had really hit her hard...even for a hanyou, these wounds would take a while to heal. Her golden eyes were sparkled with tears; she was trying her damned best not to cry, not in front of Kouga anyway. She refused to let him be right about her being just a little girl.

"You know what...?" Inuko smirked a bit, "Yeah, you *should* be asking me if I'm alright...erm...whoever-you-are..."

'That's right...I never even told her my name...'

"Kouga."

"Eh?" Inuko raised a slim eyebrow at him. What was this guy talking about now?

The corners of the wolf's lips turned upwards, ever-so-slightly. Was this guy...smiling? Or was he just smirking at her and mocking her, yet again?

"My name," the wolf paused for effect, "Is Kouga."

Realization dawned on Inuko's face. So that was the wolf's name. Kouga. Hmm...Guess it's a nice name, well, for him anyway...

"Damn it! That bleep!n' wolf!"

The shouting and cursing from behind them brought the duo back to reality. They turned around, only to see the twin youkai with identical masks of rage. Oh boy...

"That's it..." Jiro pratically snarled, "You're going to die!!"

Jiro charged forward at Kouga, his long, sharp-edged sword raised why in the air, ready to slice the wolf in half. But, Kouga was too fast, even while carrying Inuko.

Kouga dodged the blade by leaping nimbly into a tree, but he knew he couldn't stay there for long. He needed to get Inuko to safety first...

'Damn it! I gotta get her out of here...'

A surprised look crossed the wolf prince's face; these protective feelings for this hanyou...Why did he feel that way? He felt like that about Kagome sometimes, because he didn't want to leave her with Inuyasha for too long, but why was he feeling this way for Inuko?

Taro sauntered over to the tree where Kouga and Inuko were hiding. He had an odd, devilish grin on his face; his crimson red eyes were shining with cruel amusement.

"Hey! Wolf-boy! Don't let Jiro get to you!" he yelled to the treetops, the smirk never leaving his face. "He's just an idiot! Now, if you'd just hand over that hanyou-girl, then this would all be over!"

The anger that Kouga felt growing within him came to a boiling point. How could they just expect him to hand over Inuko?! Why did they think she meant nothing to him!?

'Wait-a-minute!' Kouga thought. 'She _doesn't _mean anything to me! Crap! Stupid dog dragging me into these situations...'

He might have been thinking those thoughts, but he sure didnt feel them. Kouga wouldn't hand her over, regardless of what they might offer. He...he was willing to give his life for her...even if he didn't quite know it yet...

"Kouga..." Inuko whispered, breaking into Kouga's ruminations. "Kouga...please..."

Kouga turned his bright blue eyes to Inuko; his entire attention was focused on her.

"Just give me to them..."

The wolf-youkai narrowed his eyes in irritation. Even she thought she meant nothing to him? Well, after the way he treated her, what was she supposed to think?

"Don't give me that bullbleep!, Inuko. I'm not going to give you up, especially not to those bastards," he said, his voice nearly a menacing growl.

Her golden eyes lit up, just a little, at the implication that he might actually care for her.

Down below, Jiro was not as considerate and negotiative as his elder brother. He swung his sword at the tree's trunk, sending it crashing to the forest floor.

The two in the tree hadn't expected this, but with the help of the Shikon shards, Kouga managed to get out of tree and onto safe ground with Inuko.

"Damn it..." he cursed, glowering at the twins.

"Kouga...Kouga...Put me down," Inuko commanded.

He glared at her, his piercing blue gaze telling her to stay put, but her defiant golden eyes told him to put her down, before she had to kick his ass.

When he didn't allow her to stand, she did what she knew she had to do.

Inuko slapped him. Hard. Kouga's eyes were wide as saucers in shock; how could she have done that to him?!

"Heheh..." chuckled Taro, "She's got a lotta spirit in her..."

"Yeah, she does," agreed Jiro, "But she's got a jackass for a mate."

The hanyou blushed a crimson red; there was no way in hell Kouga would be, _could be_ her MATE!!

And with that, combined with Inuko's shocking slap, Kouga dropped her to the ground, where she landed with a muffled "thud!"

"OW! I said put me down, not drop me!" she yelled, exasperated at the wolf-prince.

Inuko stood up, gingerly rubbing her backside. That had really hurt...especially since she was wounded! "DAMN IT, KOUGA! THEY MAY BE THE ENEMY, BUT THEY ARE RIGHT! YOU *ARE* A JACKASS!"

Kouga just stared straight ahead, his blue eyes distant and unfocused. Why did that slap affect him in that way? Why did it make him feel like the biggest idiot of all time? He shook his head, and glared at Inuko. Kouga loved Kagome. This girl...this girl means nothing!

"FINE!" he sneered at her, "Go ahead and be with those assholes! See what I care!"

He turned away from her, and Inuko stared at his back, her golden eyes welling up with tears.

'I guess I was wrong. He doesn't give a damn about me afterall...' she frowned, 'Why should I care if he give's a damn?'

She walked confidently up to Jiro, her eyes ablaze with hate, anger, and determination. She WOULD do this on her own. She would beat them, and without the help of that stupid-ass wolf.

Without hesitation, Inuko raised a fist and punched Jiro square in the jaw. Jiro was stunned for a moment, and Inuko used this opportunity to swipe his sword away from him. She jumped backwards, to put some distance between her and her enemies, and pointed the sword at the twin youkai, her mouth set in a cocky, grin--it was exactly like Inuyasha's...

"Without a weapon, what're you gonna do now?" she taunted.

Damn, this hanyou's going to get herself killed...

Jiro stepped forward, his face twisted in fury, but an arm blocked his path. Taro stopped him from lunging at Inuko; he wanted to toy with this girl himself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't pick on poor Jiro like that!" scolded Taro. "Because if you do, you have to deal with me!"

He brought out his razor sharp whip once more, and whipped at Inuko. She nimbly dodged, but she knew she couldn't keep it up for very long, especially not with the wound she had received earlier. Her breathing was already heavy, simply from dodging that whip. She had to do something, and fast!

Then, something clicked in the back of her mind. An attack that required...

'Oh damn it! What was it?!' she thought, frustrated.

The attack required...

*drip-drip-drip*

Blood dripped out of the wound on Inuko's chest, puddling on the forest floor beneath her. It was starting to stain the ground crimson...

Kouga still stood there, pretending not to care, but he still was listening in on what was happening. He still couldn't leave, but he sure as hell wasn't going to help out, either. Let that damned dog do what she wants, his mind screamed at him, as he listened to the sounds behind him, She's just a piece of dog-turd, just like that damned Inuyasha.

His mind told him not to care, but his heart told him otherwise. The smell of blood wafted up to his acute youkai nose; it was Inuko's blood, and it made his stomach churn.

'Blood! An attack that requires blood!'

"That's it!" she cheered.

Inuko pressed the claws of her right hand into the bleeding wound on her chest; she winced a bit at the action. She grinned at the twin youkai, who stood confused as hell as they stared at her claws soaked with crimson red blood.

"TAKE THIS! HIJIN KETSUSOU!!" Inuko screamed furiously, sending blades of blood slicing through the air towards the two demons. (AN: thank you very much to Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi...I couldn't figure out what that attack was called, so I went to Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi's translations...if anyone's noticed...that's exactly what Inuyasha said to Yura...^_~)

'EH!?' the two youkai thought simultaneously as arcs of crimson red soared at them.

They attempted to dodge, but there were too many blades of blood...One blade sliced off Taro's right hand, which happened to be the hand that wielded the demonic whip.

"GOTCHA!" Inuko exclaimed, while other blades sliced up Taro and Jiro's bodies.

"MY HAND!" Taro screamed, while his younger brother held him, his blood-red eyes glowing with hate.

"Don't worry, brother, I'll take care of this bitch..." Jiro promised, gently setting his brother down to the ground.

Even though his body was full of cuts, and even though he was bleeding profusely, he stood straight and stared Inuko straight in the eye; he refused to be killed by her. He wouldn't die until he killed her. And this desire to kill Inuko gave him power.

And Kouga sensed Jiro's change. He could feel the other demon growing stronger and stronger with the power of hate and anger. It made his hair stand on end. Kouga spun around, and watched Jiro's transformation. Jiro's muscles began to grow, along with his size and weight. His face held a crazed, infuriated expression; and by the end of his tranformation, he towered over Inuko, who gulped at the sudden change.

Jiro roared at her and threw his fist at her, and he grinned, thinking that he had hit her, but Inuko still had some life in her. She was off to his right, panting with the exertion of dodging around, however she wasn't willing to just give up either. She leaped into the air, the sword in her hand slicing through the air at Jiro.

Her golden eyes widened in horror.

"No..." she croaked, shocked that Jiro's flesh had snapped the sword in two. "No..."

She stumbled backwards in fright, nearly tripping over her own feet. If a sword couldn't pierce his skin...

'I'm going to die...' Inuko thought, tears streaming openly down her face as the monstrous Jiro looked down at her, smiling sinisterly. 'I didn't even get the chance to see Inuyasha...'

"Heheh...I guess play time's over, huh, little hanyou?" Jiro taunted, every word dripping with sarcasm, his voice booming in Inuko's sensitive white ears.

"I can't..." she whispered brokenly, trying to choke back a hopeless sob. "No...Inuyasha, I'm--"

She was abruptly cut off by a pair of arms that grabbed her by the waist; Kouga had rushed in and picked her up, slinging the girl over his shoulders. He took off in a flash, leaving behind a mini-whirlwind. Hopefully, his speed would get them to some village where Inuko could get taken care off, and then he would go take care of those frickin' twin youkai. 

"NO!!! GET BACK HERE!" Jiro howled in the distance, his voice echoing across the forest.

'I won't let them get away, brother.'

'I know, Jiro, I know...but first, we should heal up. We'll follow them from a distance, and take our revenge for my hand...and for harming my little brother.'

Jiro slowly shrunk down to his normal size, his red eyes a bit softer as he gazed at the older twin. Taro was truly a great brother to Jiro. They shared a secret little smile, before getting up and limping off somewhere, preparing for their revenge.

With the help of the shards, they managed to get a good distance away from the battle site. Within a few miles, Kouga smelled a human village up ahead. But...there was something else...and Inuko had picked up on something as well...

'Inuyasha!'

'Kagome!'  
.................  
Yup, that's it! Don't worry, there's more! I don't know...I kinda of liked this chapter...*shrugs* maybe 'cause it's the longest one I've written so far...anyway, I hoped *YOU* liked it...and review, if you like please!  
Stay tuned for "Mysterious Hanyou" ... will they be reunited once more? ^_~


	5. Reunion

Fifth chapter! OMG! *sigh* I dunno...I think it should be done pretty soon...maybe in two or three chapters? who knows...I sure don't...*shrugs* thanks to anyone who read it, and thank you to all those who have reviewed my story (16 reviews! yay! ^_~)...And anyway, exactly who do you think Inuko is anyway? So far I've heard daughter...but, I guess you'll find out in this chapter, ne?

Disclaimer: The characters featured in this fanfiction are owned by the magnificent, renowned manga artist, Rumiko Takahashi! HOWEVER! Inuko and this story belongs to me...ME ME ME ME! LOL okay, I'm done now!

.................   
Mysterious Hanyou   
Chapter 5: Reunion  
By: Akiko  
.................

'Inuyasha!'

'Kagome!'

The scent of the human girl and the hanyou boy drifted past two sharp, youkai noses, and they knew that they _finally_ would reach the people they've been searching for...

Kouga put on an extra burst of speed, weaving a whirlwind around himself and Inuko. Inuko seemed bewildered at his speed; she wasn't aware that he was using the power of the Shikon jewel.

The speed that Kouga possessed pushed them closer and closer to the human village. Soon enough, they would be reunited with those they were searching for...

--------------

"Oi, Kagome!" one incredibly irritated hanyou called out, searching for his companion. "Kagome!"

'Damn that girl...trying to run off again, is she?!' he thought. 'Well, I won't let her!'

He raced through the forest, heading to the Bone Eater's Well, his vivid red kimono and shimmering white hair streaking through the serene woods. The boy leapt from limb to limb, from tree to tree, with unerring accuracy in his landings and take offs. If he didn't get there soon, that stupid girl would go back to her own stupid time.

'Stupid girl,' he thought, growling faintly to himself. 'Stupid girl! Couldn't she just stay here with me?!'

With me...he blushed at the thought. No! He didn't mean it THAT way! He meant in a way like...like...so that she would always be by his side! NO! That wasn't right either! Damn it! Did *EVERYTHING* have to have a romantic implication!?

With a few more leaps from tree to tree, he was at the well. He perched on a limb, spying on the girl below him. She seemed quite nervous, and slightly guilty. However, the girl was very cautious with her movements; she kept looking around herself, making sure nobody was following her. The girl, clad in an odd, green school uniform, didn't seem to have felt anyone watching her, whether she was really a reincarnated miko or just a normal schoolgirl. 

Inuyasha frowned to himself; the girl wanted to go home? Without even saying anything?

Now, of COURSE he wouldn't let her do that!

He jumped off of the branch, landing nimbly in front of the shocked, raven-haired schoolgirl.

"Now *where* do *you* think you're going!?" he nearly growled at her, his golden eyes glittering with annoyance, with his arms crossed over his chest. "We have *SHARDS* to be collecting!"

Kagome glared at the hanyou before her; did he ALWAYS have to be SO *SELFISH*!? Couldn't he just understand that she had her OWN life that didn't revolve around searching for shards and killing demons?

"I *KNOW* THAT!!" Kagome yelled at him. "I *KNOW* THAT WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING *EXTREMELY* IMPORTANT, BUT I'VE GOT MY *OWN* LIFE TO LIVE IN *MY* TIME!" 

The white-haired demon cringed a bit. For normal people, this was pretty loud. For a half-demon, a half-*DOG* demon, to boot, this was earsplitting.

Poor Inuyasha and his ultra sensitive hearing...

"Look, Kagome," Inuyasha spoke, trying to voice his opinion without furthering upsetting Kagome...wow...he's being considerate! "I know that you have another life that....that doesn't involve me..."

She raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to why he stared at the ground and sounded...so...gloomy? What reason did he have to sound so sad? Was it because...

Kagome nearly smiled. Could he really want her by his side?

'Is it because he wants me to stay with him?' she mused, hoping that her suspicion was true. Wouldn't it be great if he actually cared for her...

She smiled gently, and touched Inuyasha's shoulder delicately, making him look up in surprise. An unreadable emotion swirled in the golden depths of his eyes. Kagome stared deeply into his eyes; she could drown in those eyes for eternity...

Neither realized how close their bodies were; if Inuyasha leaned in, just a few inches, he would be able to kiss the sweet lips of Kagome. A pretty pink blush found it's way onto Kagome's lovely face, and a faint blush managed to creep up onto Inuyasha's cheeks as well.

'Is he...going to kiss me...?' she wondered tentatively, her eyelids fluttering closed.

'Kagome...' Inuyasha thought, his eyelids closing as the space between there faces shrunk.

Just as Kagome thought that she would finally get her first kiss, the most unbelievable thing happened....

"KAGOME!" a male voice called to her.

"INUYASHA!" a feminine yelled.

Kouga and Inuko burst into the clearing, obviously ruining the sweet moment between the schoolgirl and the hanyou. The wolf stood there, shocked at what would have taken place. His jaw nearly dropped open, and he just might've let Inuko drop to the ground, if it weren't for his amazing self-control.

The moment the duo had arrived, Inuyasha pushed himself away from Kagome, and turned his back to her, a blush still raging across his features. Kagome stared at the ground, reveling in the wonders of dirt. She was still beet red as well. Why? Why, oh WHY did this moment have to be broken!? They both seemed to feel that way.

"Inuyasha..." Kouga snarled dangerously, dropping the hanyou he had slung over his shoulder.

"OUCH!" she exclaimed, angry that Kouga had dropped her without warning. "What was that for?!"

The arrogant, young wolf paid no attention to the complaining hanyou, and instead focused his concentration on the dog turd in front of him. How DARE he get close to *HIS* woman.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, didn't seem to care what Kouga was doing there.

'Wait-a-minute. Kouga's here?!' he thought as he quickly spun around to face the "wimpy wolf".

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Kouga?!" Inuyasha growled. "And don't even *THINK* about even talking to Kagome!"

Inuko and Kagome watched on as the two demons circled each other, their claws itching to rip into each other's flesh. This wasn't good...if this brewing anger exploded, all hell would break loose and it would be a fight to the death...

"Wait!" Kagome exclaimed, running in front of Inuyasha. "Kouga-kun! Why are you here? And..." Her eyes wandered over to where Inuko was lying on the ground. "Who's that?"

The hanyou-girl struggled to get up, and slowly walked her way over to Kagome. She may have been injured, but dammit, she still had to make a good impression!

"My name is Inuko," she stated politely, shaking Kagome's hand, who just stared at her in shock.

'She looks...exactly like Inuyasha...' she thought to herself, wondering just who the hell this "Inuko" was.

"Inuko..." mumbled Inuyasha, getting the oddest feeling that he knew her. He quickly shook it off and proceeded to yell at her. "Who the hell are you anyway!? Why are you traveling with this damned wolf!? What the ***k are you doing here?!"

Inuko flattened her snow white ears against her head; did Inuyasha have to yell so loud?!

"Look..." she replied briskly, panting with exertion, "I cannot deal with this right now, Inuyasha. If you're senses are as good as mine, then you damn well KNOW I'm bleeding!"

"..."

"Inuyasha. Let's continue this elsewhere." Inuko turned to Kagome, "There's a human village around here, right? Is there somewhere where we could get some bandages, herbs, or anything that'll help? Because this wound reallllly hurts..."

Kagome nodded and led the way, with Inuyasha trailing behind and glowering at Kouga's back. The wolf was carrying Inuko to the village, not slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes like before, but in his arms, against his chest. His piercing blue eyes watched the human girl in front of him, and Inuko noticed that his eyes were...well...wandering.

'So...he cares for Kagome...' she thought, with just a twinge of sadness. 'No! I shouldn't care about that. Hell, he's a rude b**tard and a jackass! I don't GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIM!'

She repeated that over and over in her mind, but her golden eyes still stung with tears. She couldn't cry over this. She *wouldn't* cry over this.

Within minutes, they reached the village, the villagers nearly scattering at the sight of two more youkai appearing. They didn't though, knowing that the "reincarnated Kikyou" wouldn't ever let anything happen to them. Just because they had faith that they wouldn't be attacked by Inuko and Kouga, didn't mean that they weren't avoiding them.

Kouga watched the villagers warily; they might try something stupid and he might be forced to kill them. No...killing humans is bad. Especially when your woman is a human living in this tiny village as well. 

The group walked into Kaede's hut, with Inuyasha taking a seat, trying his best to look disinterested in the other hanyou. Kouga set Inuko onto the floor, not all that gently, but not all that painfully either. Kagome searched through Kaede's things, looking for bandages and the healing herbs she knew of. The wolf-prince hovered close to her, making the schoolgirl slightly uncomfortable in his presence. 

Kagome knelt by Inuko's side, the supplies she needed lied out next to her. She started to undo Inuko's red kimono, then suddenly remembered that there were two guys in the room with her.

She glared at Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Out. Now."

Kouga stepped out obediently, letting his blue eyes graze over Kagome once before leaving. Inuyasha stood, and turned away with an annoyed 'Feh!', nearly stomping out of the little hut.

Inuyasha proceeded to go to his favorite "thinking spot", the Goshinboku. He leapt into the high branches of the sacred tree, resting on a strong branch.

Who was she? Why is she here? How did she know my name?

These were some of the questions that were running through Inuyasha's mind.

'Where did she come from? And...why does she feel so--'

"HEY! DOG-TURD!" Kouga shouted from below, beckoning Inuyasha to come down.

"What the hell do you want?!" he yelled back.

"Get your damned, hanyou-ass down here!"

"***K YOU!" Inuyasha snarled at Kouga. He really didn't feel like dealing with him right now...

Kouga jumped up to the branch where Inuyasha was sitting, shaking it a bit when he landed. He HAD to actually *talk* to Inuyasha right now. He needed some answers...and...a couple of demands too.

"Look, dog turd," Kouga started, pinning Inuyasha down with his piercing gaze, "I want to know who that hanyou-girl is. I KNOW you're related to her somehow, and I want to know how."

The hanyou opened his mouth to yell that he didn't know a damned thing, but Kouga continued with his list of demands.

"I also want to know what the hell you were doing with my woman. AND...I want you to give Kagome to me."

Was Kouga blind? Didn't he see what was going on between those two...? ...Of course not, he's just as stubborn, hard-headed and idiotic as Inuyasha.

"You know what? Screw you!" And with that, Inuyasha kicked Kouga off the branch. 

Kouga plummeted to the ground, but he landed perfectly fine. Like a fall like that could really do anything to him.

"She will be mine. I love her, dog-turd, unlike you. And she'll see that and come running to me," the wolf stated as he walked away from the tree into the village, leaving Inuyasha alone with his own, troubling thoughts.

'She wouldn't leave me for him...would she?'

-------------------

Kagome busily cleaned and bandaged the wound, putting some herbs on it that would lessen the pain while Inuko winced every now and then. Inuko watched the human girl, her golden gaze never leaving the schoolgirl.

'She reminds me of...' Inuko thought for a moment. Who did this girl remind her of? A girl who had a strong spirit, and miko powers...Who was...

"Kikyou..." the hanyou whispered outloud. "She looks like Kikyou..."

"Eh?" Kagome turned her gaze towards the new hanyou, curiousity in her warm eyes. "Did you just say...that I look like Kikyou?"

Inuko merely nodded, while Kagome finished up bandaging up the wound. She sat up, slightly gasping with pain. Stupid wound...

Kagome stared Inuko in the eye, determination on her features. If she knew about Kikyou...where did she come from?

"Inuko-san, who are you...?" she asked tentatively.

"Get Inuyasha and Kouga in here, and anybody else who should know..." Inuko paused for a moment, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "And...and...get me something to drink, will ya hon?"

The schoolgirl rolled her eyes at Inuko. She wasn't a servant, ya know! The hanyou-girl just winked at her and waved, a mischievious glint in her golden eyes and a cocky grin on her face.

Kagome sighed as she stepped out of the hut. Really, that girl was just like Inuyasha...maybe like a sister, or a daughter...She blushed involuntarily at the thought. Wait, why was she blushing? It's not as if it would be her and Inuyasha's daughter...She shook her head. She shouldn't think such stupid thoughts.

Wondering where Inuyasha was, she paused and thought for a moment.

"If I were Inuyasha..." Kagome mused to herself, "where would I be?"

"AHA!" she exclaimed, startling some villagers. "The Goshinboku!" She ran towards the tree, and was glad to see that she was right. Inuyasha was lounging in the top branches of tree, apparently lost in his thoughts...

"Inuyasha! Go back to Kaede's hut! Inuko wants to talk to us!" she shouted, knowing that he would hear her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he mumbled, before leaping out of the tree and landing next to Kagome.

He growled to himself when he saw Kouga also standing next to Kagome, an instinct from deep within urging him to protect Kagome and kill Kouga. 

"Feh!" he scoffed and walked to the hut, leaving the wolf and the girl by themselves. 

Kouga, seeing this as another opportunity to profess his love to Kagome and encourage her to come with him. He grasped her hands and stared into her eyes, and was about to speak...when suddenly...

"KAGOME!" a happy little voice exclaimed.

A kawaii kitsune bounced up to Kagome and leapt into her arms, snuggling into her warmth. Boy, had Shippou missed her.

"I missed you so much!" Shippou whined. "I had to stay with Miroku and Sango for a whole day! All they did was fight!"

Kagome giggled and sweatdropped, and then she spotted a very laid-back monk and a very angry demon exterminator stroll up to them. They stopped before reaching Kagome, however, because Kouga was giving them VERY, EVIL death glares...

"Um..." Kagome broke in, noticing the tension between her friends and Kouga, "Let's go to Kaede's. Um. Someone's waiting for us."

So the wolf, the schoolgirl, a kitsune cub, a so-called monk and demon exterminator made their way over to Kaede's hut, seeing that Inuyasha, Inuko and Kaede were waiting for them.

"So you have finally arrived," Kaede stated, her voice creaking like old wooden boards.

"TWO INUYASHAs?!" exlaimed Miroku, Sango and Shippou in shock.

Oh yeah. That's right, they hadn't met the new hanyou.

"No. I'm not Inuyasha!" Inuko announced, with a slight laugh. "I'm Inuko! It's nice to meet you all!"

"W-w-who are you?!" stammered Shippou.

"Me? I'm Inuyasha's..."

-----------------  
Muahahah! hey...do you think that was a mean place to end? I don't. I think it's just incentive for you to read the next chapter! ^_^ I hope you all liked this one...I'm not sure what to think of it...o.O


	6. Memories Interrupted

Hello, and welcome to chapter six of Mysterious Hanyou! Thanks to all those who gave me reviews (as of this moment, 27 reviews! Thank you all!), and I'm really glad that you've enjoyed this little ficcie, here! *sigh* only...hmmm, two chapters to go? I don't know if it'll be two more chapters, or just one more...it all depends on how it goes down in this one...I have one question to readers though, do you think I should write a sequel? Because I've been drawing up plans, depending on how it ends...and it can end in one of three ways...but I'm not telling until I get close to the ending, b/c I'm just wondering how you'd like it to end...ANYWAY, I'm babbling just a tad bit too much, so I'll continue on with the story...but not first, without a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: As usual, Kouga and crew don't belong to me, no matter how many times I wish, but they do belong to the brilliantly imaginative Rumiko Takashi, the creator of the Inuyasha universe! BUT! Take this story (and Inuko along with it), and I will hunt you down! =P

.................   
Mysterious Hanyou   
Chapter 6: Memories Interrupted  
By: Akiko  
.................

"W-w-who are you?!" stammered Shippou.

"Me? I'm Inuyasha's..." Inuko started, all eyes on the hanyou. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for her answer. Her golden eyes scanned the different faces in the room, seeing varying expressions on each face: eagerness, calmness...arrogant disinterest?

'Why that...not even paying attention...are we? Heh...then let's play a little game...' Inuko thought, grinning to herself. 

Miroku glanced at Sango, who also seemed to be quite suspicious of the devilish look on Inuko's face.

"We should watch her," Miroku whispered as quietly as he could. "She could be--"

"Don't worry, houshi-boy, I don't bite!" hanyou-girl said, abruptly interrupting Miroku. "I don't have these fuzzy white ears for nothing, hon!"

The monk fell silent, narrowing his eyes at the new arrival. She may be beautiful, with those intense golden eyes, and luscious curves...

*THWAP!*

Sango glared at the so-called-houshi, her gaze sending daggers at Miroku. He scooted away from her, winking at her as he did so, knowing full well that she was just a tad bit jealous...The demon exterminator flushed a crimson red, which, for the most part, went by unnoticed, except when she caught the knowing look in Inuko's eyes.

Inuko shook her head; that houshi and that exterminator, they make a cute couple...

'So do that girl and my...'

"*ahem*" Shippou coughed, rather loudly. "Would you *please* tell us who you are?!"

"Feh! I was getting to that!" Inuko stared at Miroku and Sango. "If *someone* didn't interrupt me!"

"Well, as you should be able to tell, unless you're blind," she turned to Kaede, "Or old..."

Kaede rolled her eyes. Must these two half-demons always pick on her age?!

"Sorry, I couldn't resist...As I was saying, you should be able to tell that I bear a startling resemblance to that idiot over there," she continued, pointing at Inuyasha, "And it is for good reason. You see, I'm Inuyasha's..."

Everyone focused their attention on her, except for a certain hanyou idiot, and a certain arrogant wolf...but at least Inuyasha had the respect to give her the undivided attention of one, furry white ear.

"AND that girl's...I believe her name is Kagome..." Now that caused everyone to turn to Kagome and Inuyasha, both of which were feeling a blush rising on their cheeks...

"Daughter." Inuko finished simply, grinning like a Cheshire cat, waiting for the shocked reactions.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!?!?" three humans, a kitsune and a wolf exclaimed.

"OW! NOT SO LOUD!" she yelled, putting her hands over her ears. When the noise died down, she saw a tomato red Inuyasha, and she saw that Kagome was the same unnatural shade of red. All eyes were on the schoolgirl and the hanyou-boy, expecting to hear some kind of answer.

"D-d-d-don't TELL ME KAGOME CHOOSES THIS DOG-TURD OVER ME!!!!" Kouga stuttered, while Inuko tried to choke back laughter. 

"Well, of COURSE she would!" 

*THUD!*

One poor little kitsune lie on the floor, sporting a wonderfully large bump on his head. He ran to Kagome crying; getting hit by Inuyasha was one thing, but Kouga was something else all together!!

Kaede sighed, 'These children are such idiots...' 

"This girl does not speak the truth," the old miko calmly stated, earning the rapt attention of six pairs of ears. "Why don't you explain it yourself, Inuko?"

The hanyou-girl couldn't take it any longer. She burst out in laughter, and collapsed down to the floor. Inuko slapped her palm against the floor; their reactions were just too damn funny! 

She was like that for quite awhile, and when she sat back up, six pairs of eyes sent evil death glares her way, but she was unfazed by it, and just wiped tears away from her eyes. Damn, she hadn't had a laugh like that for awhile, not since...

"What did you say that for...?" Inuyasha and Kouga growled ominously, sending Inuko scooting backwards until she hit a wall.

She held her hands up in a placating gesture; she meant it as a joke! Geez, guys are such mean idiots...

"I'm sorry! But if you were paying more attention, Inuyasha, I would have told the truth right away!" Inuko snapped. "But back to business...The truth is...that I'm..."

"Inuyasha's sister."

*blink-blink-blink*

"ha....HAHA! (to kathy: it's a pun! heheh...)" Inuyasha laughed uncontrollably, "A...SISTER!? HAHAHA!!!"

Everyone craned their necks to gawk at Inuyasha hysterically laughing his head off like a lunatic. He was rolling on the floor because he was laughing so hard! All because Inuko said that she was his sister...What was so funny about that?

"Excuse me?!" Inuko yelled. "YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?!"

Her only response was more laughter. Everyone grimaced; this had to be stopped soon before Inuko killed him.

"Look, everyone," Kagome began, "How do we know that she's really Inuyasha's sister...? Isn't there some way we can prove it?"

Miroku, Sango, and even Shipou had a thoughtful look on their faces; meanwhile, Kaede had turned to more important manners, like organizing all her herbs into categories.

Inuko stood, although with some slight difficulty. Gold clashed with gold as Inuko pinned Inuyasha down with her golden stare, daring him to laugh again.

"I'll prove it. Now, if everyone would please step outside," Inuko suggested to everyone.

The group filed out of the little hut, Inuyasha walking out, completely annoyed (as usual), Kagome following close behind him, and Kouga quickly tailing the schoolgirl. Sango walked out in front of Miroku, whose eyes were rather, how do you say, roving over a certain demon exterminator. Poor little Shippou was at the end, trying to catch up with the rest of the group.

The hanyou-girl was in the lead, taking the entire group to the Goshinboku tree. She walked up to the tree, placing a hand on it, as if feeling what had happened over fifty years ago...

"And how are you going to prove that you're my," Inuyasha paused, "'sister', wench?"

She just stared down Inuyasha, determination shimmering in the golden depths of her eyes. Inuko would prove to him that there was someone who understood, that there was even more reason to believe that he wasn't alone...

"Give me Tessaiga."

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "HELL NO!"

Kouga watched this little exchange of 'Give me the sword', 'NO!' with a little amusement. That Inuyasha was such a stubborn idiot; those two already fought like siblings...

'She's Inuyasha's sister...' he mused to himself, the thought giving him a slight sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Wait, why the hell should I care if she's Inuyasha's sister? It's not like I'm going to ask Inuyasha for permission to mate with her or something!'

The wolf-youkai may have thought that, but he still had to viciously fight down a blush that dared to try and creep up on his face. Thankfully, no one noticed his little struggle, their captivated attention on the two arguing, white-haired demons.

"JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN SWORD!"

"NO ****ING WAY!"

"ARRRRRGH! THAT'S IT!" Though she was wounded, she lunged forwards at Inuyasha, her hand reaching for the sword on his hip.

The hanyou was just a bit slow today, and Inuko managed to grasp it, and pull it out of it's sheathe. Inuyasha fell backwards from shock at what he saw, and everyone seemed to have let out a collective gasp, okay, maybe not everyone. Everybody EXCEPT Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Tessaiga..." Miroku murmured, "it..."

"TRANSFORMED?!?!" Inuyasha completed in an ear shattering shout.

Inuko held the sword up victoriously in the air, sunlight glinting off the demonic sword. Her face held a smug expression; she had been able to prove her point to Inuyasha. She hauled the fang over her shoulder, much like Inuyasha had in the past.

"See. Point proven."

Everyone, including Kouga, seemed to just accept that Inuko had told the truth, and that she was really his sister, but a certain stubborn idiot just couldn't believe it. He popped up and was about to spring at the other hanyou, ready to tear her apart for his sword.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks however, when he stared at the tip of the Tessaiga. Inuko had an expressionless face; she was pointing the sword at him, her eyes just telling him to take another step.

"Don't make me use Kaze no Kizu," Inuko flatly stated, while the rest of the group seemed to back up a few steps.

Inuyasha snarled at her; how could he have trusted this damned girl for even a second? Miroku tightened his grip on the rosary on his hand, ready to release the deadly Kazaana on this person if necessary. Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu, ready to hurl it at any moment. Shippou leapt to Kagome, taking refuge in her arms, while Kouga just smirked a bit.

"Why you..." Inuyasha growled, "BITCH!"

Inuko's lips turned up into a smile; and her eyes twinkled with mischief. She giggled softly and just winked at the group, earning her another round of death glares. 

"What?" Inuko managed to get out in between giggles, "Do you really think I'd kill my own brother?"

"You know..." Inuyasha growled, "that's not very nice..."

"Really now?"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

Inuyasha lunged towards her again, but Inuko just threw the fang back at him. It untransformed in mid-air, and hanyou-boy hastily caught it, returning it to it's sheathe. Inuko took off like a shot, taking to the trees. Her brother quickly followed, just wanting to kick her hanyou ass...

Kagome, on the other hand, just smacked her forehead. Geez, as if one half-demon wasn't enough...

"Gee! They're really great siblings!" Shippou sarcastically exclaimed, earning him smiles from his traveling companions.

Kouga just shook his head and started to head back to the village; he didn't exactly want to hang around the twin hanyou, but he didn't exactly want to leave Inuk--, NO! He didn't want to leave KAGOME behind...Of course, he didn't want to leave Kagome...he wanted to stay with Kagome...

'I LOVE KAGOME...' he repeated to himself over and over within his mind. 'She is my only woman.'

Just as Kouga left, Inuko and Inuyasha burst back into the clearing around the Sacred God Tree, except now Inuko was chasing Inuyasha! Kagome and the others just smiled at the little scene that was playing out before them. Never in the past had they seen Inuyasha play and act his age; after all, he was pinned to that tree at a rather young stage of his life, he was probably just a bit older than Kagome at the time.

"URK!" Inuyasha cried out, as he was tackled by a streak of red and white.

"haHA!" Inuko laughed, joy on her face. "Gotcha!"

"Grrrr..."

"Don't growl at me!!"

"GRRR!"

*THWAP!*

"OUCH! DAMNED GIRL!"

*THWAPPPPPPP! BAM!*

"OW OW OW! STOP IT, ALREADY, DAMMIT!"

Miroku, Sango and Kagome just sweatdropped, whereas Shippou was laughing his little kitsune head off. He just thought the whole situation was hiLARRYous*! Inuyasha was getting beat up...by a girl! AND IT WAS HIS SISTER TO BOOT! The little fox fell out of Kagome's arms and landed with a thud on the soft dirt. He rolled around, gripping his sides as wave after wave of laughter racked his little body.

Guess what? More sweatdrops, all around.

"DAMMIT GIRL! GET THE HELL OFFA ME!"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Sango yelled, quite irritated (though ultimately amused) with all the fighting. "Now, will you stop your little argument?!"

"..."

"..."

"Yes, ma'am," Inuko replied as she got up and dusted herself off. Inuyasha stood and glowered at the other hanyou, his golden eyes swearing that he would get his revenge for his humiliation.

"Now! We will go back to Kaede's hut, and YOU, Inuko, will explain everything!" commanded Sango. Boy, was she scary right now.

Inuko 'eep'ed and hid behind Kagome; she may have only been a human, but damn, that woman was frightening!

And so the group returned to Kaede's hut, only to see that Kouga was there already, sitting in front of the doorway, lost in his own thoughts. He looked up as the group returned, but made no move to get out of their way. He only gave them a bored, annoyed look with his bright blue eyes, and just returned to his own little thoughts.

"Move it, Kouga!" Inuko ordered him. When she saw that he didn't move a single inch, she readied to give him another kick to the face, when he suddenly poked her wound.

"OW!" she howled in pain; moving around with little pain was one thing, getting poked at a healing wound was something else!

"Kouga-kun! That wasn't very nice!" Kagome scolded, actually shocked that Kouga would do such a thing.

The wolf demon only mumbled something in reply and moved to the side, allowing entrance for the other six people. He just sat outside the entrance, seemingly not paying attention to the conversation occurring inside, when really he was hanging onto every single word that *she* said...

---------------

Inuko took a seat next to Kagome, rubbing at her sore wound. It was healing quicker now, because of the herbs that Kagome had put on, but it still hurt like hell when it was seriously aggravated. Kouga knew that, but noooooooooo...he had to be a jerk and hurt her!

When everyone was properly seated, the discussion and dissection of Inuko's past began...

"Wait, wait, wait!" Inuko said, interrupting the questions that were coming at her from all directions. "Could I at least know who all of you are? I know Inuyasha, and Kouga called her Kagome, but I don't know any of your names..." she said, pointing at Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.

"I'm Shippou!" the little fox chirped. He then pointed to Miroku and Sango, "The so-called 'monk' over there is Miroku, and the really cool demon exterminator is Sango!"

"Why, thank you Shippou for telling me!" She thanked him, smiling all the while. "So, what do you all want to know?"

"Where're you from?"

"How'd you get here?"

"WHAT THE ***K ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WIMPY WOLF!?"

"How come Inuyasha doesn't remember you?"

"...Why do you have a shard of the Shikon no Tama...? How'd you get it...?"

"YOU HAVE A PIECE OF THE JEWEL!?" Inuyasha exclaimed, obviously pissed that it was one more shard that wasn't in their possession. "HAND IT OVER!"

Inuko nodded, obeying her brother's request. She removed the necklace from around her neck and simply handed it to a stunned Inuyasha, who had expected much more of a fight. Why would she just hand it over like that...?

She seemed to sense his unvoiced question and just shrugged, "I have no need for it. It's all right, just accept it and say thank you."

"Feh!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha's reaction. Did he know how to react any other way?

"Well, to answer all your questions..." Inuko began, "I have to start at the beginning..."

*flashback*

"Inuko! Make sure not to wander off too far!" A rich, melodious voice called out.

"'Kay, Mama!" a childish voice replied.

A then three-year-old Inuko wandered into a forest, following the scent of a rabbit that had recently passed by. Maybe she could kill it and bring it home to her mother and brother for dinner...

The scent trail seemed to go on and on and on, and Inuko knew that it was beginning to near a human village, but she didn't care. She wanted to make her mother and brother proud!

"Hey...Who're you?" A soft voice asked from behind her.

"Huh?" The hanyou whirled around, to see a young girl, probably only a year or so older than her, standing there, holding a basket of flowers and herbs.

"Me?" Inuko said, cautiously approaching the other girl, "I'm Inuko! It's nice to meet you!"

The pretty young girl dressed in a mini-miko outfit smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you too! My name's Kikyou!"

Inuko giggled, "Kikyou, huh? That's a really pretty name!"

"Well, Inuko's a pretty name too! Are you a dog demon?"

"YUP!" the young hanyou proudly answered, twitching her ears about, "but I'm only half-demon! I'm half-human too!"

"Wow! I bet your mother must really be beautiful...and your father must be very powerful!" Kikyou exclaimed. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yep!" she replied, grinning impishly, "I have a twin named Inuyasha, and he's great! I also have a half-brother named Sesshoumaru...but I haven't met him yet..."

"Oh..."

The girl before Inuko seemed so quiet...so...elegant, even if she was young.

"Are you a miko?"

Kikyou shook her head, raven tresses of hair swaying with the action, "Not yet, but I'm going to be one soon, Inuko-san!"

"Inuko-san? Don't call me Inuko-san!...Hey, I have an idea!"

The would-be priestess looked at the golden-eyed girl in confusion, "What would that be?"

The white-haired demon grabbed hold of one of Kikyou's hands, earning herself another puzzled stare. "Let's be friends!"

The raven haired child blinked for a second, not quite comprehending the question...Friends? This hanyou wanted to be friends with her...even if she was going to be a miko in the future? Even if that meant they would have to fight each other?

She smiled widely at Inuko; they WILL be friends!

All that day, the two children played, chasing after butterflies and picking lovely little flowers. They played tag and ran after each other, and then they played hide and seek. Inuko always won, of course, seeing as she was the one with the heightened senses...however, the same could be said about the young Kikyou as well...

Night soon fell, and the moon smiled down at children who became friends, despite their differences. They were too innocent and sweet to hate each other. All they knew was that they enjoyed each other's company...

"Kikyou! KIKYOU!" A feminine voice called out.

A woman dressed up in a miko outfit strode into the clearing where Kikyou and Inuko were playing. She stopped dead in her tracks at the demon who was playing with her soon-to-be successor.

"KIKYOU! GET AWAY FROM THAT YOUKAI NOW!" The woman screamed, making Inuko cringe at the sound.

"But, Leiko-sama, she's my friend!" Kikyou protested. "She's half-human! She's not going to hurt me!"

"YES SHE WILL! SHE'S A DEMON, SO SHE MUST BE RID-OF!"

"BUT SHE'S YOUNGER THAN I AM!!!" screamed Kikyou. 

Inuko watched the exchange, curled up into a trembling ball. Why are they yelling at each other? Why is that other woman wanting to get rid of her? Just because she was part demon?

"I'M GETTING RID OF THAT WHELP AND THAT'S THAT!"

Leiko grabbed Inuko by her kimono and began to march to the Bone Eater's Well. She held the little hanyou over it's opening, knowing that it was too deep for a little demon like her to climb out of.

"B-b-but I won't hurt...KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Inuko screamed as she was dropped into the well, the last thing she saw were a pair of ice blue eyes glittering with hate....

"INUKO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" 

*end flashback*

Inuko shuddered at re-telling the tale. It was the single thing that still made her tremble when she thought of it. Thoughtful looks were on everyone's faces, and Kagome seemed to have come to a conclusion.

"And that's why you haven't seen Inuyasha in so long...You went to the future..." Kagome whispered, astonished at the new information.

She merely nodded in Kagome's direction, her eyes still concentrating on the floor. It's been so hard to tell that to anyone...

Inuyasha watched his sister carefully; she seemed to have grown close to Kikyou in a very short amount of time. Kind of like him...

'So...she was torn apart from Kikyou too...?' He stared sympathetically at his sister, and inwardly winced at the tears in her eyes. 'It must've...hurt her...a lot...'

"Hold on. How could Inuko have traveled to the future, if she didn't even know Kagome? How could she go through the well, but we can't?" Sango inquired.

"It must've been a cruel twist of fate..."

"..."

No one said anything, the sadness and tension of Inuko's past hanging in the air. She had a sad past with Kikyou as well...

"So..." Shippou said, breaking the silence, "How'd you get back here? And how'd you get the shard?"

"Well, the only I could get back here is through the well, Shippou-chan...Although I didn't know, er, remember it until Souta told me..."

"You met Souta!? My little brother?!" 

She nodded. "Yeah, I was there, because I sensed a demon in the area. I quickly disposed of it, and the kid ran up to me yelling 'Inu-no-niichan! You're so cool!' And I figured he was talking about my brother, so I asked him where he was..."

"And he told you about the well..." Kagome finished. So, it seemed fated for Inuko to come back to her own time. What was it like for her to be living in the future...? "Ano, Inuko-san..."

"Not Inuko-san. It makes me feel...I dunno, just not Inuko-_san..._"

Kagome nodded, 'It must kind of remind her of Kikyou...' She shook it off. "Anyway, how did you survive for so long in my time...?" 

"Luck. Your grandfather found me, and brought me to an orphanage. I lucked out and a really nice family adopted me, even while knowing that I was quite...'different'..."

"Oh..."

"..."

"Oi. Inuko. Why are you with that damned wo--" Inuyasha abruptly stopped, and his white ears twitched. He glanced at Inuko; she had heard it too...A scream from within the village.

"DAMMIT!" Inuko cursed, standing up and rushing out the door, nearly tripping all over herself. She sniffed the air...it was the same scent...

"It's them again, isn't it...." Kouga said, rising to stand beside her. Inuko nodded in reply.

"It's who again...?" Miroku questioned.

Inuko shook her head. There wasn't anytime to explain, they had to kill these assholes, and they had to be killed now! She just took off, Kouga close on her heels, to the center of the little village...

Everyone was in shock at the scene before them; at least twenty people lied butchered before them, and another few people who tried to flee were killed right before their eyes...

The two hanyou and a wolf growled at the two demons before them. Blood-red eyes stared at them, lusting for blood.

"So, I suppose you're mad, huh little hanyou?" Jiro taunted. 

------------  
Whew! It's the end of chapter six! Seems that Jiro and Taro returned for revenge, ne? This one turned out kinda long...o.O Longer than any of the previous chapters I've written. From here, only two more chapters...'cept I still can't decide how it's all gonna end...maybe I'll do a multiple ending type thing...but that would make it harder to write a sequel (if i wanted to write one...), but eh, I'll figure that out all later. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	7. Fight to the Finish

Hello, and welcome to chapter seven of Mysterious Hanyou. I thank all those who have been reading my little fanfic, and all the people who have been giving me reviews and like my story! ^_^ it really makes me happy that people like my story…it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…o.o okay. Okay. I'm over it. First a disclaimer (as usual)

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, but YES Inuko DOES belong to me. Take her and suffer my wrath! But as for IY & crew…I don't own them…Rumiko Takahashi (and affiliated companies) do…*snaps fingers* darn…

Wait wait, more author notes! for good reason too! Instead of ending this, and then continuing it in a sequel, I think I'll just continue it, dividing it into Sagas and such. Like, this would be the "Hidden Family" saga, or it's just going to stay as the "Mysterious Hanyou" saga...i don't know, i'm horrible with titles. And then Saga II would be "Growing Feelings" etc., etc. I want to know what your take is on this. Please tell me what you think. onegai? *does super-kawaii sad puppy eyes*

ALSO: You know how Kouga has that sword that he never uses (as far as I've seen, anyway)? Well, it's going to be used in this chapter, dang it! ^_^

Side note part II (added 2/15/02): Depending on how I feel, this chapter can be full of angst, tears, and (later) Sesshoumaru, or it can be full of joy, victory, and teeny tiny little twin youkai pieces. ^_^; So, just giving you a small warning. Oh yes. Another warning. Guess what? Harsher language.

-------------  
Mysterious Hanyou  
Chapter Seven: Fight to the Finish  
By: Akiko  
-------------

*Bang* oops…katie died.

Oops. Okay. That's not true.

Okay. I'm OVER IT!

--------------

Inuko stood as still as stone, her face frozen in an expression of horror…so many dead bodies; the stench of blood and death drenched the air. Kouga was by her side, his piercing blue eyes narrowed in anger. Sure, he didn't particularly like humans (except for Kagome), but this wasn't right; this was pure slaughter.

"You…" Inuko snarled, her golden eyes practically glowing with anger, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO INNOCENT PEOPLE!??!"

Jiro stifled a giggle. Really, this hanyou girl was just too amusing sometimes…

"Well, we can do this to innocent people because…" Jiro trailed off, waiting for his brother to complete the sentence.

"Because we can."

Kagome, who was standing behind Inuko, glared angrily at the twin youkai. Did they really think they could get away with this?!

"How dare you attack these defenseless villagers," Kagome said, her voice a dangerous murmur, "I won't let you get away with this…This is unforgivable!!"

The others nodded in agreement, and watched on as the would-be priestess readied her bow, plucking a sharp-edged arrow from her quiver. She pointed it threateningly at Taro and Jiro, her eyes speaking volumes; the normally soft, warm eyes almost glowing with power and anger.

"Like you could do anything, little girl," scoffed Jiro, "You're about as harmless as the kitsune."

"WHY YOU--!" Shippou exclaimed, offended that he was called 'harmless'.

A hand covered his mouth, muffling the little fox's tirade. Miroku frowned at Shippou; now was not the time to blurt out immature comments. That would only get the small child killed.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered, his hand on the hilt of the Tessaiga. "Let me take care of this…"

The schoolgirl nodded in agreement, her lips set in a straight line. She tentatively returned the arrow to its quiver, but she still clenched the bow in her left hand, ready to fire at anytime.

The white haired hanyou-boy stepped up in front of the group, his lips turned up at cocky smirk. He'd take care of this, without having to involve Kagome or his friends. 

"Look, you bastards," Inuyasha started, keeping his voice even, "I don't care who the hell you are, or what you're doing here..."

"But for hurting innocent people, you're going to die!"

And with that, Inuyasha leapt into the air, pulling Tessaiga from its sheathe, letting it transform into the demonic blade. He brought it down hard, but the twin youkai dodged to either side of the huge sword, both smirking identically at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled to himself; he hadn't expected to miss. These guys were fast...

"All we want is the hanyou-girl. Just give her to us, ne?" Taro suggested, his blood red eyes roving over Inuko's body.

The hanyou-girl only snarled in reply, taking another step back. She was about to yell something when suddenly...

"NO F**KING WAY!" shouted Kouga, leaving the group in a stunned silence. He glanced around, trying to fight down the urge to blush, but he continued with his little outburst. "WHY WOULD YOU WANT A PIECE OF DOG-TURD ANYWAY?!!?"

'I love Kagome. I love Kagome...' Kouga thought, desperately trying to convince himself.

Inuko fixed an angry stare on Kouga. How could he?! Insulting her in front of their opponent?! She narrowed her golden eyes, and gave him what he deserved. A swift kick to the shin.

"OWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE ***K WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" the wolf howled, obviously in pain. Which is just what she wanted.

She smirked triumphantly as he stared angrily at her. Heh. She won this round. 

'That jackass...' Inuko thought, staring into piercing blue eyes.

'Why that little...'

"Um, hello? You're SUPPOSED to be paying attention to US!!" Jiro hollered, his patience running on low. "JUST GIVE US THE DAMNED HANYOU!"

Inuko took a step forward.

"Well, this 'damned hanyou' isn't going without a fight!" She cried, charging at Jiro. She leapt into the air, aiming her deadly claws for Jiro's throat.

"SANKON TESSOU!"

Jiro jumped off to the side, missing Inuko's would-be brutal strike. But, the blue-haired youkai just barely missed it by millimeters, having his neck nicked in the process. He held a hand to his neck, putting pressure on the little cut. Jiro hadn't expected that this hanyou-girl would actually be able to land any hits on him...but then again, after the last battle, he should have known better...

'Dammit....'

'Jiro! Are you all right?!'

Taro ran to his side, his crimson eyes full of concern. His brother was hurt...even if it was just a little cut, their bond was so deep that he could practically feel the stinging scratch on his own neck. 

"Don't worry about it," Jiro said, trying to reassure his brother. "Now. We have a hanyou to be getting."

'Should we do it?'

The twins traded looks and nodded, smirking to themselves. The secret smile and the smug look didn't go by unnoticed however, and the entire group seemed to back up a bit. Something was going to happen, something big, and something bad...

They were right.

Something bad WAS going to happen...

[a.n.: small yaoi/incest thing...i don't know. probably too many of those odd pics of Amiboshi and Suboshi (i love them to death though)]

Jiro and Taro stared into each other's eyes, drowning in them. Jiro's eyes were practically sparkling stars with excitement; they would finally be able to get their hanyou! 

He leaned forward, and planted a soft kiss onto his brother's lips.

Seven pairs of eyes widened in shock, and disgust.

Even Kouga couldn't seem to handle this.

Inuko turned to everyone, horror evident in her golden eyes. 

"D-d-did he j-just k-k-k-k--" the hanyou-girl tried to choke out, unable to complete her sentence.

"Oh dear lord...he...just...kissed...his...BROTHER!!!!!" Sango commented, rather loudly, too.

The two were still lip-locked when Inuko glanced back over at them; she just couldn't take this anymore. So she decided to run for cover.

And next thing he knew, Inuyasha had a quivering sister hiding behind him.

"Eh?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha shouted at Inuko.

She glared at her brother. What, does he just _expect_ her to sit there and WATCH those two make-out?! THAT'S JUST TOO DISGUSTING FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!!!!!

"WHAT?! DO YOU THINK I **WANT** TO WATCH THEM KISSING!?!?!?" Inuko shot back.

"..."

"..."

"Good point."

"HA! (stupid author's note: it's a pun!)"

"Shush."

"You can't make me."

Kouga groaned and closed his eyes. He didn't want to stick around for another argument between those two, but he didn't want to leave Inuk--**Kagome** behind...

'What the...' Kouga thought, spinning around to face the two youkai. His blue eyes widened in horror.

"Holy--"  
"SHIT!!" Inuko and Inuyasha exclaimed in horror, feeling the powerful, black, aura washing over them.

Miroku grunted a bit; this youki was strong...damn it! What the hell happened?!

As if hearing his thoughts, Sango replied, "They combined into one to form...this...thing..."

It was true. While everyone was distracted by the bickering between the hanyou twins, Jiro and Taro combined into one demon, twice as powerful, twice as fast, and twice as dangerous as before. [an: this new thing well be referred to as Jaro. You know, Jiro and Taro combined? Their consciousness is still intact as 2 seperate people, just in one body ] Jaro had a black pair of bat-like wings protruding from his back, and fangs extended from his mouth. His hair was a crimson red now, and if it were possible, it looked like his eyes were even more of a blood-red....

"Wah!" Shippou cried in fear, drawing Jaro's attention. 

Jaro grinned at the little fox, scaring the living daylights out him. He looked at his new hands; there were long, razor sharp nails on every single one. Lethal claws that could probably slice through everything.

'Wanna test them out?' Jiro asked Taro.

Jaro smiled sinisterly, revealing the answer.

With a flap of black wings, and in a blink of an eye, Shippou was knocked off of Miroku's shoulder with an iron fist. 

"Urgghh...." Shippou groaned, before passing out from the impact.

"Shippou-chan!" Kagome and Sango cried, rushing to the fallen fox's side.

Kagome picked up the lifeless kitsune and cradled him in her arms. Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of the beaten fox. A waterfall of tears cascaded down her face, dripping onto Shippou. He was still breathing, but just barely...His little body couldn't possibly handle that hit...

How could they do that? To an innocent fox cub?

"That is unforgivable."

They all turned to Inuko, who was clenching and unclenching her hands in pure anger and hate. Her eyes were hidden by wild white bangs, but when she looked up, everyone, Jaro included, were shocked at the hate and blood-lust in the hanyou's eyes.

"For that," She stated, her voice icy cold.

"You will die."

Inuko rushed past Kouga and the others, grabbing the wolf's sword while she was at it. She dashed towards Jaro, holding the blade tightly in her hand. They wouldn't get away with this. They would die and go to hell, and be tortured for eternity for what they did. For all that they've done.

She leapt up, the sword aiming for the throat of the demon (if you've watched Rurouni Kenshin, think Hiten Mitsurugi style, Ryu Shou Sen). And in an instant it could have all been over, with a decapitated demon.

But it wasn't. And it seemed that all timed stopped, with gasps of horror and looks of alarm frozen on everyone's face like water on a cold, winter day. 

Kouga's sword clattered to the ground.

"Inuko-chan..." Kagome whispered, holding Shippou even tighter.

"Masaka...(I think it's something like "It can't be" or "Impossible"...)" Kouga gasped, not believing that this had really happened.

"No..." breathed Sango, while Miroku wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

But how could he comfort her, when he was having difficulty accepting this himself...?

"No..." croaked Inuyasha. His tongue seemed to be as dry as sand-paper at the moment.

"Inuko-chan...iie (no)..."

All eyes turned to Inuyasha. Was he...crying?

"Iie...my sister...not when I've just gotten you back..."

Memories flooded through his mind. Now, now he remembered most everything. Bits and pieces were still blocked out, but now...

"INU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" he howled in such despair that he barely recognized his own voice.

As Inuyasha cried out his anguish, Jaro only smirked in pleasure. They might have killed one hanyou, but the other still remained...

The cruel demon threw Inuko away to the ground, where the others immediately quickly rushed to her side. They all held back more gasps of horror when they saw the extent of her wound. She was bleeding heavily from a gaping hole from her chest; it was even worse than the previous wound. And this time...they all had this bad feeling...

"Heh...*huff* heh...You can't...just...kill me....yet..." Inuko panted, trying to sit up. She wasn't going to give up; she was going to kill those rat bastards!

"What the ***K DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?" scolded Inuyasha and Kouga, not realized they had said it in unison.

"Heh...heh..."

She only laughed, slowly falling back to the earth, unable to support herself.

The wolf quickly caught her, and let the hanyou use his lap as a pillow. If she was going to...die...she should at least be comfortable...

"Miroku-sama! What can we do for her!?" Kagome asked frantically, her eyes filled with panic and tears. If they could do this to Inuyasha's sister...then what would happen if Inuyasha tried to fight...?

The monk avoided her gaze, his eyes seemed to be saying that Inuko was resigned to the fate she was given. That there was nothing more that could be done.

"Kagome...there's nothing else I can do."

At this, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, his golden eyes glaring accusingly at the houshi.

"WHAT THE ***K ARE YOU SAYING?! THIS MY SISTER, DAMMIT!" He shouted, not caring if he was feeling the same thing. There was always hope...right?

Sango shook her head; she knew well the feeling of losing a loved sibling. But, what was there left to do? Stick in a Shikon Shard, and let her live out the rest of her life depending on its power? She didn't even want that for Kohaku. She'd rather have him dead than have him be a mindless puppet...But, if there was a way to bring him back...

The exterminator shook her head. That was impossible. There was no way the dead could be brought--...Okay. Kikyou was a completely different case. There was no possible way for the dead to be brought back by _human_ methods...

"Why do you look so sad, huh Kouga? Isn't this one less piece of dog-turd in your life?"

Kouga looked intensely at the hanyou with his piercing blue eyes. How could Inuko do this at such a time?

"How could you say such a thing?" He said, his voice a husky whisper. 

"Feh! I'm not going to die anyway, wolf-boy..." She teased, trying to get him to lighten up.

Inuko noticed the expressions of everyone around her. Why did they...

"Why do you all look so sad?"

Kagome choked back a sob, and looked away, trying to hide her tear-streaked face. They had just met but...

Sango stared at the hanyou, her gaze soft. If she was dying, then at least she'd be able to say good-bye...

Miroku stared at the ground, unable to look at Inuko. He would see Inuyasha in her face, and Inuko in his. He balled up his cursed hand into a fist. Why did so many of their loved ones have to die?!

Kouga held Inuko close. Her breathing was getting shallower...There wasn't anything else they could do...But why should he care?

'Because you care for her...' a nagging little voice told him. 'Tell her...'

The wolf-prince shook his head. No! NO! Dammit, he loved Kagome...okay, fine, he did think *SOMETHING* of the hanyou lying in his lap, but just as a friend and nothing more. And even if he thought of her as more than a friend, it was more like a little sister above all else...

Inuyasha was standing, his blood boiling with rage. His demon half was lusting for revenge and blood, but...but...would Inuko want to see him like that in his last moments? He grasped the hilt of Tessaiga. He'd get his revenge. He'd get his revenge with his father's sword.

And without warning, he leapt at Jaro, drawing the demonic blade. He'd use its power to its fullest extent...

"KAZE NO..."

Jaro's eyes widened. What the--

"KIZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The furious cry was lost to the night sky, as he released the Kaze no Kizu with all the anger in his heart. 

All that was left, were deep scars left by Tessaiga.

All that was left, were grieving friends, and a lifeless body.

Kouga gathered Inuko into his arms and stood.

"Inuyasha. I'm sorry," he stated quite simply, barely any emotion in his voice.

But as gold clashed with blue, Inuyasha realized that Kouga may have cared more for his sister than the wolf himself might have known.

The remaining hanyou replaced the sword into its sheathe, and quietly, solemnly walked up to Kouga. He brushed a stray, white hair out of Inuko's face. She was still warm...

"No...Dammit, NO! SHE IS GOING TO F**KIN' LIVE!"

He spun around when a warm touch on his shoulder. He was surprised when he saw Sango's sympathetic brown eyes.

"There's nothing _we_ can do, Inuyasha. Just leave things be..."

There's nothing _we _can do...

There's nothing _we _can do...

'There's nothing _we _can do...' Inuyasha thought, mulling over the phrase over and over again. His golden eyes widened.

"There's nothing _***we* **_can do..." he whispered, "But there's something Sesshoumaru might be able to do about it."

-----------------  
That's it for "Fight to the Finish". So what do you think? I hope you all liked it... Review, please? And don't worry, I'm still going to keep writing. ^_~ 


	8. For the Sake of a Sister, Part 1

Welcome to Chapter Eight of Mysterious Hanyou! So what'd you think of Chapter Seven? *snickers* I know that some of you have caught on to what I have planned but...*the IY cast clamps their hands over Akiko's mouth* MmPHhhH~! WDMHF!

Kagome: SHHHHH! Don't give away the whole story!!!  
Inuyasha: Yeah, you dolt!  
MMFHF!!!!  
*glares at IY*  
*holds up a sign that says: "I can't continue with the author notes like this, no da---too much FY..."*

*IY cast leaves*  
Phew! Feh!  
Anyway...  
Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the wonderful artist/writer who created the world of Inuyasha, and every single IY fan is grateful for her. Without her, this 'fic wouldn't even be here. ^_~ So all characters belong to her, but Inuko-chan belongs solely to me!

WARNING: Mushy-ness up ahead! Also, major spoilers for those who haven't seen up to at least ep. 40...but I'm assuming that you have...AND....i'm going to spell it Tessaiga, 'cause it's a lot easier for me, and that's how it's subtitled...o.O but *shrugs* It's Tessaiga and Tenseiga, just so you won't get confused...

DEDICATION: This is a special dedication to my editor and nee-chan. It'll be her birthday, (she'll be the first person to read this chapter, i'm not publishing this chapter until she gets it, so everyone else will get it the day after) so in addition to insert present here, I'm dedicating this entire chapter to her. I love you so much, onee-chan. (you better love me too, BTW) Even if we don't trust each other...."J/K J/K LoL HahaHA!" ~John

I hope you like this chapter! Especially what's at the end...hehehe...so make sure to read the WHOLE thing through! ^_~

NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

------------------------  
Mysterious Hanyou  
Chapter Eight: For the Sake of a Sister, Part I  
By: Akiko  
-------------------------

"There's nothing _***we* **_can do..." he whispered, "But there's something Sesshoumaru might be able to do about it."

All eyes focused onto the speaking hanyou, who's golden eyes were still sparkling with tears.

Kouga fixed his piercing blue eyes on Inuyasha; what does he mean? Does that mean...

"Does that mean that she can be brought back!?" Kouga asked frantically, a spark of hope in his eyes.

Kagome watched on, and stood, her face tear-streaked, but completely closed off. 

"Come on. We've got to take care of Shippou."

She left without waiting for her friends, and the others looked to each other in concern. Why was she acting so cold? Didn't she care at all?

"Why is she--" Miroku started, as he and the others started walking towards Kaede's hut, but Sango cut him off.

"She's in denial," Sango stated, "Who does Inuko look like, huh, Houshi-sama?"

"Inuyasha..." he whispered, realization creeping into his eyes. If something so horrible could happen to his sister, his _twin_ sister...then...

"It might happen to him," Kouga continued, reading the monk's thoughts. He carried Inuko carefully in his arms...and even just a tad bit...tenderly...not like the rough treatment he had usually given her. "But that jackass wouldn't go down so easily..."

He smirked a bit, but the emotion never reached his eyes. Inuyasha wouldn't die so easily. He was too much of a stubborn jackass to die so easily...

His eyes clouded over a bit, going over every little memory he had of Inuko, which wasn't much. She seemed exactly like Inuyasha; stubborn, strong, and overconfident to the end...although, she was more intelligent (just ever so slightly), and ... gentle. He could pick that up in the aura she held. Kagome had the same kind of aura, but for some reason, Inuko's had affected him more...

They reached the old miko's little hut, a thick blanket of tension and silence hanging heavily in the air. No one spoke for a long time, while Kaede busily cleaned and bandaged the little kitsune's wounds. She would not ask what happened, for the old woman had a feeling that they would speak when they were ready.

"Those twin demons were killed," Kagome stated flatly, breaking the silence.

Kaede raised an eyebrow at Kagome. "Why are you so..."

"Quiet?"

The miko nodded in agreement and looked intently at the girl, but she just shrugged and looked away.

Minutes passed in absolute stillness, the only movements coming from Kaede taking care of Shippou, and Sango petting Kirara. A heavy question rested on all of their minds.

Would she be able to live again?

Then suddenly, Kagome abruptly stood up.

"I'm going home," she stated, heading towards the door.

She turned back, only to look at Inuyasha, her sullen eyes saying that she would be back in a few days. Then she walked out the door, picking up her enormous pack on the way out.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured, worry evident in his voice.

"Kagome-chan..." Sango whispered, knowing full well what she might be feeling. Loss, confusion, vengeance...

"Kagome-sama (an: it's -sama, isn't it?)..." the houshi said, an undertone of apprehensiveness in his voice...

"Kagome..."

"Mew..." Kirara offered.

Kouga looked down to the hanyou-girl still in his arms. He felt like she could just wake up any minute now, laughing the entire thing off and making fun of everyone for worrying so much...even if she had a bloody, gaping hole in her chest.

Even with his best efforts, tears began to cloud his vision at the thought of her being truly gone...

A lone tear traced its way down Kouga's heartbroken face, dripping onto Inuko's lifeless features.

'Crying?' Inuyasha thought, looking over to Kouga. It was true, the salty scent was stinging at his nostrils, but it was from Kouga? He had expected that from Sango, Kagome and Shippou, and maybe even from Miroku, but from the wolf-tribe prince? 'We'll get her back...'

He stood up, and walked over to Kouga, placing a clawed hand on the wolf's shoulder. The wolf-youkai looked up in surprise, shocked at the kind action from his rival in love.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get her back," the white-haired dog vowed, heading out the door. "I'll be back! I'm just going to talk to Kagome..."

They all just watched as he left the little hut, chasing after a schoolgirl...

"We'll get her back..." Kouga whispered to no one but himself.

Meanwhile, a red, fire-rat kimono clad figure ran through the ominously dark forest, chasing for a girl in a green school uniform.

"Chikushou! Does that mean I have to go to her time?!" He cursed to himself. The demon didn't particularly feel like going into the future, even more so today. Every other visit had been...less than pleasant.

'But...I need to help her...'

With determination set in his eyes, he fixed his eyes on the Bone Eater's Well, and took a deep breath. He ran towards it, and leapt into the seemingly infinite darkness...

-------------

"I'm home," Kagome announced lifelessly, ambling through the door and removing her shoes.

There was no answer.

"I guess everyone's asleep already," she said to herself, climbing up the stairs to her room.

She entered her room, and dropped her heavy pack with a loud, but muffled 'Thud!'

The girl plopped down onto her bed, a million thoughts running through her head.

'She's dead. She's dead...' Kagome thought, over and over again.

Sure, she had seen dozens of demons suffer a horrible, bloody death, but this...this was different. She had watched someone she had known, someone she had liked, die in an instant. All because that someone wanted to protect the village and it's inhabitants. It was even more disturbing, knowing that that person look hauntingly like the one you love.

She shook her head, breaking off that train of thought.

"That'll never happen! Inuyasha's too stubborn for that!" She laughed, but her own voice sounded hollow, even to her.

Kagome sighed and began to undress. She was in the midst of taking off her school blouse when she heard a steady tapping.

"What the..."

*tap-tap-tap*

The teen turned to the window. Someone was tapping at the window?

She quickly put her blouse back on, and opened the window, the night breeze blowing softly into her room.

"Inuyasha?" She called, her voice just a tad bit irritated.

Without warning, he leapt into the room, his golden eyes staring into hers.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kagome stuttered out, unnerved by his unwavering stare.

"We need to talk."

She merely nodded and took a seat on her soft bed. Oh...sleep sounded so good right about now...

"About what?"

"You know what."

Kagome shook her head. What would the hanyou want to talk about with her? There was nothing to discuss...unless...

"You've heard rumors of a new shard?"

Inuyasha shook his head; did that girl really think that was more important to him than his sister? Than her?

"No..." He replied, taking a seat next to her, completely shocking Kagome. "I just want to know what's wrong...You've been so...distant."

"I don't know, maybe it's stress," She answered, shrugging the question off. "Inuyasha. You should get going."

"No!" He barked, making her jump. 

"No.." he repeated softly, gazing into her eyes. "Something's wrong. I can feel it. I can smell it. I know something's wrong, so you can't hide it from me."

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong!"

"I don't believe you."

'ARRRRRRGH!!!' For once in her life (well, maybe not just _once_), she wished that the hanyou would just disappear into thin air and leave her alone for a few days. But, NOOO...he always had to come chasing after her.

Something warm draped itself around Kagome's shoulders, pulling her towards a warm body. She snapped out of her internal rants and raves to look up at Inuyasha, who had a blush beginning on his cheeks.

He didn't care if she saw him blushing. There were more important matters to be tending to.

"Please, Kagome. I won't leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong..."

Kagome looked away. Why was he so concerned? Did he think that she would **die** just like...just like...

Tears began to form in her eyes, and she did her best to keep them down. But they were stubborn, stupid, tears and just continued to flow down her face.

"Why do you care?" she coldly whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Why did he care? How could she ask that? He cared because he loved her, DAMN IT!

"Because I care about you, Kagome."

She let out an empty laugh and kept her eyes fixed on the wall.

"Oh. Really, now? What about Kikyou?"

The hanyou shook his head once more. This girl could be so...frustrating at times. And yet all he wanted to do was hold her even closer...

So he did.

"Kikyou doesn't matter. You do. I can't keep living in the past. I can't love her. I _don't_ love her..." He whispered huskily, sending tingles up and down the schoolgirl's spine. "I've known that for a long time now..."

Despite all the anger, frustration, and sadness within Kagome, she couldn't help but blush. But...But...

She suddenly clung to him with all her strength, afraid to let go. It felt like...It felt like that he could just suddenly die, just like Inuko did.

Kagome sobbed into his kimono, making the demon hold her tighter. She didn't want him to die. She wanted him to stay with her. Forever.

"I...I'm s-sorry," She sobbed, "I've just been so d-d-distant b-because...I'm scared. I'm scared that you'll die too!! I don't want you to die!!"

Inuyasha pushed her away from him, just ever so slightly; it was just enough for him to stare into those beautiful, tear filled eyes of hers.

"I'm not going to leave you. Ever. I promise."

He leaned in slowly, hesitantly and kissed her softly on the lips. She gasped in surprise, but her eyes fluttered closed, reveling in the sweet tenderness he was showing her. This was her first kiss...

Inuyasha broke the kiss, staring into her eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. That was so...

"Sweet..." he mumbled aloud.

Kagome giggled. "You thought so too?"

The hanyou furiously blushed. He just kissed her!! What possessed him to do that?!?

'Love,' a little nagging voice told him.

He embraced her once more, and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. I'll be here...always."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and leapt out the window, looking back at her before leaving. In that moment they knew what truly lied in each other's hearts...

And with that, he leapt out the window, and left for his time.

A few minutes past, and there was complete silence in Kagome's room...Then suddenly...

She let out a content sigh; she had gotten what she had wanted AND her feelings off her chest...

-------------

The next morning...

-------------

The birds twittered and chirped, and the sun was bright and cheery, smiling down upon the land. The villagers were happy that the threat had been taken care of, and nothing else seemed to have happened.

But for three humans, two demons, and a hanyou, the day was off to a terrible start.

A body lie, covered with a cloth, in the center of the little hut, as the six people sat silent and in thought.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ARGH! I can't take this anymore!" Shippou exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"OUCH!!!!!!" He yelled, the sudden action aggravating his bumps and bruises.

Miroku bopped the kitsune lightly on the head.

"Serves you right. You should be resting," Houshi-boy scolded, just like an older brother. He looked to Inuyasha.

"Are you sure he'll help us?"

The hanyou only shook his head. There was no way of telling whether he'd help or not, but then again, Inuko was his sister too...

"What are we going to do if Sesshoumaru doesn't agree?" Sango questioned. She really did want to help Inuko, really, she did, but the chances of Sesshoumaru helping them were **very** slim...

Looking around at the other faces in the room, Kouga noticed that they all seemed to know what they were talking about. How were they going to bring Inuko back? Who was this 'Sesshoumaru' person? (AN: I don't think Kouga and Sesshoumaru have ever met...but if they have...pretend that it didn't happen~!)

After a little hesitation, he finally voiced his question.

"How are we going to bring her back?"

All eyes turned to the wolf, and Inuyasha looked like he was about to berate Kouga for his stupidity, when they all realized that Kouga hadn't even heard of the Tenseiga.

"The Tenseiga," Inuyasha scoffed, as if that one thing could really explain everything. Really, he didn't mean to sound so irritated, it's just that he didn't want anyone to think he was going 'soft'.

"And that is...?" Kouga questioned.

"A sword that gives life," Sango stated, looking directly into indigo blue eyes. "It belongs to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's half-brother...who's also a full-blooded dog youkai."

Kouga only blinked at Sango. Inuyasha had a half-brother? A brother who had a sword that gives life...?

"So...I take it we're going to him for help?"

The exterminator nodded.

"But the thing is..." Miroku began.

"He's a f*cking bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed, standing up. "Even if she is his sister too...There's no way he would help..."

At the sight of Inuyasha's downcast expression, Kouga started to become *VERY* irritated. How could the hanyou just give up like that? How could he just give up on bringing Inuko back?

"Inuy--" The wolf started to yell, when a very familiar scent stopped him (and Inuyasha).

"Kagome?!" they both exclaimed, watching the schoolgirl stroll in, outfitted with a pair of jeans and her normal, enourmous backpack.

"Hey guys!" She greeted with a smile.

Miroku and Sango turned to each other, a look of worry crossing their faces. Kagome seemed just a tad bit too...happy.

"So, you ready to go talk to Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked the group.

They all turned to each other and nodded.

"All right. Let's go. I think he's been in the area recently, so if we can pick up his scent..."

"We can find him and ask him to revive Inuko!" Shippou exclaimed, excited that the other hanyou might be coming back. Because if she did, then nobody would be sad, and there would be a happy ending for everyone.

"Should we take...?" Sango asked, looking over the cloth covered body.

Inuyasha nodded. 

"I'm not exactly sure how Tenseiga works so...we should," the hanyou answered.

So, Inuyasha and crew prepared for their journey. Kagome searched about the hut, looking through Kaede's things, making sure to pack a few helpful herbs and some spare bandages.

'Who knows what will happen with Sesshoumaru...' Kagome thought, deciding to take more herbs that helped to dull the pain and heal wounds.

Sango stood and reached for her Hiraikotsu, strapping to her back. Kirara jumped to her shoulder, rubbing her furry head against the exterminator's cheek. The demon exterminator smiled softly at her companion, and patted Kirara on the head.

'I should leave Kirara to protect the village,' Sango thought, adjusting the straps holding the huge boomerang to her back, 'But...we might need her...'

Shippou checked to make sure he had his transforming leaf (anyone know what it's called?), and tucked it away carefully in a pocket.

As he was tucking away the precious leaf he thought to himself, 'I'm going to help them! No matter what!'

Miroku should have been preparing for their trip, but he was too busy outside, talking to the cute (and not-so-cute) girls of village.

"Yes, you'll make a fine mother! Say, you want to be a mother?" He said to one girl, a flirtatious smile on his face.

*THUNK*

"Miroku! This is NO time to be flirting with girls!" Sango yelled, her face flushed with anger, the Hiraikotsu still in her hands.

"...Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"YES!"

"Can you at least help me up?"

Sango gave him a suspicious glare, then strapped her boomerang onto her back again. She held out her right hand for his assisstance.

The houshi grasped her right hand, pulling himself off the ground...but of course, not without feeling her ass with his left hand on the way up.

*rub-rub-rub*

The female exterminator turned an unearhly shade of red. Was...he...rubbing...her...ass?!

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, causing three demons to cringe inside the hut.

"I guess we'll have to revive Miroku too," Shippou joked, a cute grin on his face, trying to get a smile out of Kouga and Inuyasha, "ESPECIALLY after *SHE* gets through with him!"

Inuyasha gave a small chuckle, something that he's rarely done. Good ol' Shippou was really great to have at times. Even Kouga had to crack a grin at the little kitsune. 

"Everyone ready to go!?" A very red, very angry exterminator shouted, dragging in a very unconscious houshi with her.

"Let's go!!"

"WAIT FOR MEE!" A voice called out.

A little flea hopped up to Inuyasha, biting his cheek.

*SLAP*

A flattened little flea floated down to the hanyou's palm, while all eyes stared at the demon flea.

"Inuyasha-sama! (an: I'm assuming this is how Myouga refers to IY...I hope it's right, if it's not, can someone tell me how he refers to IY?) What was happened to Inuko-sama!?" Myouga asked frantically, knowing that the body in Kouga's arm was the young, female hanyou.

"We're going to Sesshoumaru. We're going now."

And with that, the little group marched out of the hut, and began the search for Sesshoumaru.

---------------  
Hours later...  
On the road...  
---------------

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"YES!"

"But even I can't smell any signs of a dog youkai, other than you of course, dog-turd."

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!? I KNOW HE'S THIS WAY!"

"Are you sure?" Kagome teased. It had been a few hours, and everyone needed a good laugh...and a good rest.

"ARRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Even sweet little Kagome had to pick on him!?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mew?"

"This would be going a lot faster if dog-turd here wasn't such an idiot," Kouga mumbled to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BASTARD!?"

"I SAID...THIS WOULD BE GOING A LOT FASTER IF DOG-TURD HERE WASN'T SUCH AN IDIOT. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SAY IT SLOOOOWER?" The wolf shot back.

"THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing out the Tessaiga. "YOU ARE GOING TO HELL YOU DAMNED WOLF!!!"

"WAIT!" Kagome exclaimed running between the two agressive males. "Inuyasha, Kouga-kun, it's been a long day. Maybe we should take a break."

The breeze blew by, making Kagome's ebony hair sway in the wind. It also carried a scent. A scent of...

"SESSHOUMARU! HE'S NEARBY!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"WHAT!?"

"Come on! Kagome!" He called to the girl, and she obediently got on his back. When she was all ready to go, he burst into a full-speed run. They had to catch up to him.

"Oi! WAIT!" Kouga yelled, but Inuyasha paid no attention to him.

'So he's here...' He thought, looking down at Inuko's body in his arms. 'You'll be back soon enough...I promise.'

The wolf sprinted after the duo, leaving the rest of the group behind in his dust (literally). With the power of the Shikon no Tama helping him, catching up with Inuyasha and Kagome was easy.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Myouga just stood there, blinking. 

"HOW COULD THEY JUST LEAVE US BEHIND?!" Shippou whined.

"Kirara!" Sango called.

The little fire-cat transformed to her full-size, allowing two humans, a kitsune and a flea to get on her. She rushed after them, pushing herself as fast as possible.

Kirara skidded to a stop when she spotted Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome engaged in a staring contest with a very handsome, if not slightly feminine (sesshie fans: don't kill me for this comment! He does look feminine sometimes! But just in the manga...), inu-youkai. His snow-white hair was swaying gently in the wind, along with the furry object draped over his shoulder (a tail or some kind of boa? what do you think?). His golden eyes stared emotionlessly at his little hanyou brother, but softened just a bit as they passed over the lifeless body in Kouga's arms.

A cute little girl, and a green, toad-like thing stood side-by-side next to their handsome master, creating a startling contrast. The little girl wore a well-made, checkered kimono, and her hair was partially done up in an askew ponytail. Her eyes sparkled in happiness as she stared up at her master, but the toad-thing glared at the little girl with contempt. He was tightly gripping his Staff of Heads, partially readying himself for a potential, and partially readying himself to kill the girl...He couldn't do that, because Sesshoumaru would slice him through...and not bring him back.

"Please, help us bring her back," Kagome was pleading, as Sango and Miroku walked towards them, Kirara on Sango's shoulder, along with Myouga, while Shippou rested upon the houshi's shoulder.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"She's your sister too, damn it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"She's just a filthy little hanyou," Sesshoumaru stated with disgust, "Just like you."

"Damn...it...." Kouga growled. "Can't we just kill him?!"

"We can't...He's the only one that can use the Tenseiga..." Inuyasha half-mumbled, half-snarled, "Just like I'm the only one who can use Tessaiga."

"F*CK..." Kouga cursed, "YOU F***ING PIECE OF SHIT! IF YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO HELP YOUR OWN SISTER, THEN YOU SHOULD JUST F***ING ROT!"

He gently laid Inuko onto the ground, and with indigo eyes burning with anger, he charged at Sesshoumaru.

Without warning, Jaken stepped between the two, raising his Staff of Heads. It released a searing fire, which drove back the wolf demon. Kouga panted from the attack; that fire was abnormally strong...

"Bring her back and I won't kill you..." Inuyasha threateningly snarled at his half brother, "Just yet."

"Oh? You think I'm scared of you?" Sesshoumaru asked, amused by his little brother's threat.

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama isn't scared of dog-boy!" Rin happily exclaimed, "Rin knows because Sesshoumaru-sama is very strong!"

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru growled under his breath.

The little girl fell silent, and pouted. Her big brown eyes were beginning to brim with tears.

'No. Rin will not cry. Sesshoumaru-sama hates it when Rin cries.' The little girl tried her best to not cry, but she couldn't help but sniffle a little.

'What's such an innocent girl doing with _him_?' Miroku wondered, staring at Rin.

"Why do you have such a sweet girl with you!?" Kagome nearly screamed, anger flowing through her veins. "She *shouldn't* be with you! What did you do to her!?"

"..."

Myouga watched on silently, his curiosity piqued. Yes, why did Sesshoumaru have a _human_ girl following him around? And why was she so completely devoted to him...?

Then something clicked into the little flea's brain. Could it be...?

"Could it be he used the Tenseiga to help this child?" Myouga wondered aloud.

"What?!" 

All eyes focused on the little flea...

...who had just disappeared.

"Sesshoumaru, please. She's your *SISTER*," Sango said, her tone steely, if not pleading.

The full-blooded demon smirked; all the cards were in his hands now. They'd do anything if he revived his half-sister...

"All right," Sesshoumaru answered, a sinister grin on his lips, "But give me Tessaiga."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. The hanyou narrowed his golden eyes at the (other) dog demon. He'd have to make a choice. And Sesshoumaru *knew* that he wasn't just about to let Inuko stay dead, and he knew that the Tessaiga wasn't going to be given up so easily. But...

'If I don't give up the Tessaiga, I won't get back Inuko...If I get back Inuko, I'll lose Tessaiga.' These thoughts ran a loop within Inuyasha's mind. 

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder.

"What do I do...?" He murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

At Kagome's touch, turned to gaze into warm, trusting eyes. Eyes that said: "I believe in you."

He looked to Kouga, who was kneeling beside his sister's body. The wolf was holding her close to him, an unreadable emotion swirling in the depths of his piercing blue eyes.

With that one look, Inuyasha knew what to do.

Inuyasha knew what his decision was.

"Sesshoumaru," he started, "I'll--"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why is the dog-girl asleep? Isn't it too early to go to sleep?" Rin innocently asked, tugging on her master's sleeve and pointing at Inuko's body.

The cloth had fallen from her face, and it looked like she was just in a pleasant sleep.

"..."

At the sight of his dead sister, something bubbled up within both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

And they continued to stare at each other, gold clashing with gold. The desire for power fighting the desire for a sister.

--------------  
Mysterious Playing Around (for all those who have seen FY, this is my take on it!)  
INUYASHA STYLE!!  
This first edition of Mysterious Playing Around: IY Style is **_*especially*_** for Kathy!

Miroku should have been preparing for their trip, but he was too busy outside, talking to the cute (and not-so-cute) girls of village.

"Yes, you'll make a fine mother! Say, you want to be a mother?" He said to one girl, a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Oh?" A teenage girl giggled, "You really think so?"

The monk nodded in agreement, "I don't believe I know your name. Would you please grant me the pleasure of your name?"

The girl giggled again and blushed, "My name's Kathy."

Miroku smiled widely.

"Kathy, eh? A beautiful name!" 

He held Kathy's hand in his own, softly caressing it.

"So. Will you please bear my child?" He asked, sparkles all around him.

At this point, all Kathy could see was Miroku. And Love Bubbles. And we all know, "If you see love bubbles, you KNOW it's love!" (lol...one of the 'ads' on stickrezo)

The monk raised an eyebrow at the (Korean) girl. Why wasn't she answering? Or slapping him yet? Could it be...

'Could it be that she really DOES want to bear my child?!' houshi-boy thought, excited at the prospect.

After a moment of stillness (and more love-bubbles)

"HELLLLLLLLLL YEAH! LET'S GO, HOUSHI~!"

And the two ran off to the woods somewhere...to do...something...

-----------  
LoL ... it's dedicated to Kathy! Hope you liked it Kathy!!! Stay tuned for Chapter Nine, everyone, and I hoped you liked this chapter!


	9. For the Sake of a Sister, Part 2

So, did you all enjoy chapter 8? It was actually really long…-_-;; and it's only part one, too! Obviously, this is part II…Kathy, stop looking at the screen and reading what I'm writing!!! *sighs* What can I say? I'm writing this in Tech class. Let's do this! -- does n/e one say that n/e more? Oh well.. that's steph for ya…(commentary from the peanut gallery…aka Kathy)

  
BTW: Some things may be slightly OOC...AND this will be the last part of the first saga, "The Arrival of the Mysterious Hanyou". The second saga, "Misplaced Feelings", will be chapters 10+ (some of which i have planned out *snickers evilly*)

  
Disclaimer: The wonderful work of Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, and it never will. It will forever belong to the queen of romantic comedy, Rumiko Takahashi, but her stories will forever remain in our hearts.   
------------   
Mysterious Hanyou   
Chapter Nine: For the Sake of a Sister, Part II   
By: Akiko (aka steph)  
------------   
The full-blooded dog demon stared down the white-haired hanyou, his golden eyes unemotional and unrelenting. He would get his way, for Sesshoumaru always got his way. The hanyou, however, couldn't feel the confidence that his older brother did. Within his mind and heart, a flurry of confused emotions stormed about. Should he give up his father's fang? The one that had protected him for so long? Or, should he keep it, and force Sesshoumaru to aid him? Did Sesshoumaru even have a compassionate enough heart to help his own sister?

Inuyasha clenched his teeth and balled up his fists. A growl rumbled deep in his throat; there was no way the Sesshoumaru would find kindness in his heart. Hell, he probably didn't even have a heart!

'But…' His golden narrowing in fury, 'I want my sister back…'

"I'm getting my sister back, you bastard," He snarled dangerously, "NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Hmph. Try, if you must."

The hanyou leapt towards Sesshoumaru, while his friends watched on in worry. Gripping the hilt of the Tessaiga, he drew out the demonic blade, letting it transform into its full glory. With the wrath of hell gleaming in his gold eyes, he unleashed the full power of the sword…

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!"

The infuriated cry was followed by blades soaring through the air at the full-blooded dog demon. Kouga's piercing blue eyes widened; this was only the second time he had viewed this attack, and if he thought the first time he saw it was powerful…When the dust settled, five deep scars were embedded within the earth, however, there was no sign of a bloody corpse. 

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" 

Miroku and Sango glanced about, searching for the demon and his 'lackeys'. They weren't particularly concerned for the little toad thing, but for the innocent child that was (for some odd reason) traveling with Sesshoumaru. What did he do for the child that would make her love him so? 

Slowly, silently, unnoticed by the group, Sesshoumaru slid behind Inuyasha, his own demonic blade of Goshinki's fangs held up in the air. The full-blooded demon could practically feel the sword humming with joy at the fatal outcome.

Then, it was as if time slowed down. Toukijin was raised in the air, prepared to strike down the hanyou…  
  


"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha turned his head, and his golden eyes widened in horror. The blade of Toukijin was coming closer and closer to his head…any second now…

"Eh?" Sesshoumaru stared at the spot where Inuyasha was. 

Apparently the hanyou had disappeared into thin air...or so it seemed.

"Damn it, dog-turd, you shouldn't be so ****in' irresponsible and careless!!" Kouga scolded, panting heavily from the quick rescue.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SAVE ME ANYWAY, YOU ****IN' WOLF!?"

"WHY YOU--" 

"This isn't the time to be fighting!" Sango yelled, removing Hiraikotsu from her back, preparing to throw the huge boomerang at the full-blooded dog.

"Let me take care of this," Miroku stated, his voice even and dangerous.

He plunged his staff into the earth, letting it stand on its own, as he gripped the rosary that sealed his cursed hand.

"Everyone, stand behind me."

They did as he said, and stood behind the houshi, knowing the lethal effect of the Kazaana (well, everyone except Kouga). He unwrapped the beads and held out his hand, the void beginning to suck everything in.

"Heheh, no bastard Naraku to help you huh?" sneered Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru stood calmly, and showed no emotion as Rin and Jaken were drawn towards the cursed hand. Rin cried out in desperation for her savior, her big brown eyes filling with tears and fears.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rin cried, the others watching on in sadness and disgust.

"DAMNIT!" Miroku cursed, rewrapping the beads around his hand. He ran towards the little girl and leapt into the air, catching Rin in his arms.

"Are you alright?" 

Rin stared into Miroku's eyes, seeing the kindness in them. The same kindness she saw in Sesshoumaru's gold colored eyes...sometimes. She smiled and nodded happily.

"Houshi-sama, Rin is alright!" she chirped, knowing in her innocent heart that the monk was kind...she had the same feeling about everyone else, too...even Inuyasha.

'Wait, why is Sesshoumaru-sama fighting the dog-boy?' 

A puzzled look crossed her face as she mulled over the thought. The child thought and thought and thought, but couldn't come to any (childish) logical reason. Was the dog-boy a bad guy? He couldn't be, because he was asking for the dog-girl to be saved (or something like that). It couldn't possibly be that Sesshoumaru was that bad guy...could it?

'Bad Rin!' The child thought, mentally scolding herself for even thinking such a thought. Even so, even with the risk of Sesshoumaru coming out as a bad guy, she wanted to see why everyone was fighting.

The little black-haired child scrambled out of Miroku's arms, running towards the full-inu-youkai, stepping over Jaken in the process. Colorful words were heard from the little (icky) toad thing, but stopped at the sight of a pair of emotionless gold eyes glowering at him. The little girl ran to Sesshoumaru, tugging on his silken kimono sleeve.

"Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the child, for the moment, forgetting the battle he was in. Thank the stars that houshi had saved his Rin.

'My Rin?' he mused, shocked that he had actually thought that.

He stared down, trying to intimidate the poor girl, but his expressionless face could not help but soften at the energetic curiousity the child exuded. He shook his head, earning him odd looks both from his hanyou brother and Jaken, both full well knowing that it was rare for the "Great Sesshoumaru" to appear so confused and helpless. Travelling with a human companion had truly begun to take its toll on him.

"Yes, Rin?"

Rin pointed to Inuyasha and the others, "Sesshoumaru-sama, why are you attacking them? Houshi-sama saved Rin, so shouldn't Sesshoumaru-sama be happy?"

The (other) bishounen inu sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Did she really have to ask him that question? He wasn't really one for fantasy and this thing they call happiness, but he didn't want to crush the little girl's impression of him. But why? DAMN IT WHY DID HE WANT RIN'S APPROVAL!? Why...why did the little human child MEAN so much to him? It's not like the great dog-demon gave a particular damn about humans in general; to him, all they were were brainless, weak idiots that couldn't possibly defend themselves...He knew all that, and yet, he still chose to protect (well, not really) and care for (...Jaken actually took care of her most of the time, but it's the thought that counts...) her, even he was human.

'What is this emotion? This feeling to protect her mind, body and soul?' 

Sango watched on in amazement, along with the rest of the crew, as Sesshoumaru continued to stand and think. The exterminator had never seen any full-blooded youkai (with maybe the exception of Kouga and Shippou) look so confused in explaining anything. It's almost as if...It was almost as if Sesshoumaru didn't want Rin to look at him in a bad light. The exterminator blinked at the thought. That couldn't be possible, could it? If he held any sort of feelings towards Rin, then, wouldn't he have compassion?

"That's not ****ing possible," Inuyasha murmured, echoing Sango's thoughts. 

"Eh? What's not possible?" Kagome asked, holding a trembling Shippou in her arms.

"That this ****ing bastard has compassion."

"EHhH?! Do not call the Great Sesshoumaru-sama by such rude names!!! You shall pay for this!" Jaken shouted, leaping up from his 'resting' spot on the ground. He tightened his grip around his Staff of Heads, preparing to unleash the fury of hell on the group.

Kouga rolled his eyes at the toad, Inuko's body in his arms once more. Hell, he'd kick the shit out of the toad, if he weren't holding onto...

The cloth that had covered her body now lie somewhere in the battle field, torn and tattered from the powerful attacks. Her snow white hair swayed softly in the breeze, and Kouga's indigo blue eyes stared down at her. For the millionth time ever, he wished that she would come back, even if it meant a good couple kicks and punches from the hanyou.

'Just as long as she's alive...' he thought, unconsciously gathering her body closers.

"Well, Rin," Sesshoumaru started, obviously confused. How could he shatter a child's hopes and dreams? How could he ruin her sweet innocence like that?

"Can't you just bring back the dog-girl the way you brought Rin back? (AN: assuming she knows this...)" the child inquired, her brown eyes wide and pleading for an answer.

The others heard this, and their jaws just almost dropped.

"He..." Kouga started.

"brought..." Kagome blinked.

"Rin..." Sango continued, utterly surprised into silence.

"Back..." Shippou put in.

"To..." Miroku said.

"LIFE?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, hurting the ears of our friendly neighborhood wolf and fox.

"B-b-b-but if he brought that kid to life," the hanyou stuttered, not sure what to make of this revealing information, "t-t-then that might mean ..."

"HE ACTUALLY HAS A HEART?!" Shippou shouted, making everyone jump.

  
He blinked twice, his turquoise blue eyes clouded with confusion.  


"What?"  


They all shook their heads, slightly embarrassed that they had forgotten the kitsune's prescence at the scene.

Jaken took notice of their distraction, and decided to take full advantage of it. He smirked (as best as a toad-y thing can) and held his staff out. A red-hot flame burst out one of the heads, it's fiery fingers looking to singe human and demon flesh alike.

'Kagome!'

  
Inuyasha tackled Kagome to the ground, covering her body with his own. His fire-rat kimono could stand up to the heat, but her flimsy, foreign garments would probably burn off in a second, leaving her only in...

He smacked his forehead at the thought. NOW was *NOT* the time to be Miroku.

Sango pushed Miroku away, as he took her arms and dragged the exterminator forcefully to the ground. They landed rather roughly, or rather Miroku did, and Sango had a rather...nice landing. She soon realized that she wasn't laying on the cool dirt as she expected, but she was actually on top of a very concerned houshi.

"Sango (does Miroku add an honorific to Sango's name?), are you alright?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern for her.

"I'M FINE!" She yelled, standing up. Damn she needed some stress relief.

Kouga had moved to the side, was now growling at the green toad, ready to tear him up. Inuyasha moved to slice him in half, but Sango's arm stopped him from proceeding any further.

"Let me take care of this."

"...?"

Kagome threw a confused look towards Sango, and mouthed 'Why?' The female taiji-ya (isn't that right...?) just smirked and mouthed back 'Stress' and turned back to concentrate on beating Jaken into a bloody pulp.

*BAAAM* *THUNK THUNK*

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!!"

*thud*

Sango dusted her hands off, and returned Hiraikotsu to her back. Her face held an extremely triumphant, smug look as she walked away from a bloody, unconscious Jaken.

Even in this situation, Kagome couldn't help but smile. It was just too funny!

'Dammit. We should stop screwing around.'

Kouga was fed up with all these games and all the waiting. He wanted Inuko back and he wanted her back NOW.

"Oi, Sesshou-whatever your name is!" Kouga called out, catching the white-haired demon's attention.

"..."

Rin cringed a bit at the determined, angry look in Kouga's piercing eyes, and decided to hide behind one of Sesshoumaru's sleeves.

"Use your damned sword to bring her back."

"Oh, you really think I would?"

"Hell yes. If you don't, I'll tear you up."

"Then you won't get her back."

"At the very least, your ass will be grass."

"..."

Sesshoumaru stared at the wolf before him. He truly carried an air of arrogance with him, even rivaling the confidence of his little brother. The dog's heart was a heart of stone, nevertheless, as he gazed upon the his sister's corpse, he couldn't help but feel a twinge deep in his chest. It was a feeling of ... pain? No, more like a deep sorrow for his sister. They had not stayed together long, but in those early years they were a family...By no means, did that mean he enjoyed it. He hated Inuyasha for being a hanyou. He hated Inuko the same way. He hated their mother for 'seducing' his father, and he hated his father for being so vulnerable. His mother wasn't any better, setting horrible examples for her child. She was always cruel and untouchable, never letting anyone into her inner thoughts. Sesshoumaru learned to close himself off from everyone; he learned it from his mother-dearest. Yet now, when he looked at it, he had already let his defenses down, since Rin had been with him. Slowly, he could feel the emotions he had locked away creep up on him, sometimes when Rin was near, and sometimes when he was off in a forest, all by himself. The feelings of the past haunted him, but they weren't really all feelings of resentment, hate and sorrow. There were happy feelings and memories, too.

And looking at his lifeless little sister brought back good memories when the three of them had played together, all too young and innocent to really hate each other. Those were the memories Sesshoumaru kept confined in the dark recesses of his mind. He realized then, that the reason he hated humans so much was not because they were simply human, but because one had taken his father away from him. The same one that had taken his siblings to a better place when his own mother began to harass them.

Sesshoumaru realized all of this, and of course, wouldn't do single damned thing with this turning point. Okay, so maybe he would do a single damned thing.

He strode over to where Kouga stood, Inuko in his arms, and returned Toukijin to its sheathe. Everyone held their breath as Sesshoumaru began to draw another sword...

And that sword was the life-giving sword, Tenseiga.

Kouga stared at the sword, feeling its power. It nearly hypnotized the wolf, making him feel ... odd. All he knew, was that Inuko was coming back. He could feel it in his bones, he could sense it in his mind. It was as if he could hear her breathing, and not the loud ruckus Rin was making. 

Kagome smiled in happiness, thought the smile was slightly strained and tight. Sure, Inuko might be returning to the world of the living, but what if...what if she ended up crazy and deranged like the miko Kikyou? Or, what if something went wrong? She held her smile as Sesshoumaru raised the sword, as if to slash at something.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou observed quietly, each feeling a growing anxiousness rising up within them. There were feelings of happiness, relief and distrust, but those were as prominent as the nervousness they now felt. Would Sesshoumaru really help them this one time...?

Said dog demon squinted his eyes, seeing the messengers from the other world. One, two, three...Three in all. He slashed at them, getting them all in one strike, but not all of his concentration was focused on it. The almost-careless way he swung the sword showed that his mind was wandering elsewhere; thoughts of the past, present and future was where the demon's mind was, and not at the task at hand...

'What the?!' 

For once in his demonic life, Sesshoumaru was taken by complete and utter surprise. Another messenger remained, and yet Inuko was starting to breathe again, all wounds from her last battle already erased. Her eyelids slowly opened, bit by bit, revealing blank golden eyes. Sesshoumaru gathered his wits, and slashed at the remaining messenger.

The wolf turned his bright blue eyes to the awakening hanyou lying within his strong arms. Warmth flooded her body, and Kouga's eyes began to cloud with tears…tears of happiness for the return of his…no, not his, of Inuko. He held her closer, burying his face into her snow white hair, undoubtedly enjoying the return of her sweet scent…but…

"Something's wrong…" Inuyasha murmured, catching the attention of his companions. Puzzled eyes turned to hanyou-boy, asking what he meant.

"What do you mean, 'something's wrong'?" Kagome asked, her voice low and concerned.

"What I mean is this: She's scared," He stated, keeping his golden eyes trained on his siblings and his rival in front of him.

"Scared…?" Miroku echoed, "Why would Inuko be scared of us?"

"…"

Little-fox Shippou thought hard for a moment, when he suddenly realized something…Didn't Sesshoumaru strike twice? Knowing Sesshoumaru's personality, wouldn't he have gotten whatever the hell he was aiming for in one strike…?

That scene played over and over within the kitsune cubs head, trying to bring a logical reason to everything that was going on. He hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, and mumbled in the hanyou's furry white ears.

"Didn't Sesshoumaru slash twice?"

Realization dawned on Inuyasha's face; that might actually have a connection to whatever the hell was happening. First off, Sesshoumaru was caught off guard and was completely surprised, before having to strike again. Now…now his sister was frightened out of her mind. Fear radiated off of her, and he could hear her heart pounding. If Kouga didn't hear that…

He rolled his eyes, 'Kouga must be a *COMPLETE* idiot.'

However, Inuyasha was wrong. Kouga did feel her fear, he did hear her heart pounding away in her chest…he did feel her urge to escape; he just held her close trying to comfort her. He tried to convey the feelings he couldn't confess, the apologies he never made, the connection he felt with her…

Too bad Inuko didn't feel the same way.

With a fearful cry, she stomped on Kouga's foot, sending wave after wave of pain through the wolf youkai. Her panicked golden eyes looked everywhere; there was no escape. There were too many people around her, and she had to get out…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Kouga yelled, making her wince in pain.

With a shout, she punched him in the jaw with all her demonic strength, sending him flying into a tree. 

'Got…to…get…out,' her panic stricken mind cried.

"Inuko," Kagome called softly. "Inuko-chan, please, calm down…"

Her frenzied golden eyes clashed with Kagome's warm, worried eyes.

'Those eyes…'

An image flashed in her mind; it was one of kind little miko girl, smiling and playing with her.

"K-Kikyou…?" Inuko mumbled, lost in the memory.

The white-haired demon girl shook her head, and fled to the forest, with all the speed she could muster up. What the hell was that memory anyway? Why was she there, in that wolf demon's arms? Why was that girl worried about her…?

She stopped in a clearing not too far from the battlefield, and screamed out her frustrations.

"WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON HERE?!?"

Birds preparing to rest for the day flew into the sky, disturbed by Inuko's unearthly howl. She grabbed her head and thrashed about, memory upon memory unfolding into her hazy hanyou brain. Were…were all of these her memories? Who were these people…?

'I…I have…a brother…' She thought, collapsing onto the forest ground.

'I…have someone I care about…'

Images flew by her mind's eye.

A human girl, a fox cub, a houshi and an exterminator, a wise old miko…A hanyou, just like her…

…and…

A wolf demon with striking, bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce the depth of her soul. She felt like she had known this person forever…

----------------

Kouga slowly stood, rubbing his very sore jaw. Damn it! Why'd she have to be a hanyou who could hit hard?!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER, YOU BASTARD?!" Inuyasha snarled, drawing out Tessaiga.

"I…didn't do anything."

Sesshoumaru's vulnerable, honest answer caught everyone by surprise. Even Rin and Jaken were flabbergasted by their master's answer. Never before had he seemed so…utterly lost. What had gone wrong…? Couldn't he even save his own _sister?_ He stood there, eyes distant and confused, the breeze blowing through his silky white hair.

"We should go after her," Sango suggested, worried for Inuko's safety.

"I agree. But, where would she be?" Houshi-boy asked.

"I'll find her."

They all turned to Kouga, who had a determined gleam in his eyes. He'd be the one to bring her back, and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I don't think so, wolf. She's *my* sister, and _I'll_ be the one to bring her back," Inuyasha stated, his voice steely and cold.

"Oh. So, you just plan on leaving Kagome with this bastard, Sessho…whatever the hell that damned dog's called?!" Kouga retorted.

"…"

"So, it's settled."

The wolf turned around and sniffed out Inuko's scent, taking off in a flash, leaving a mini-tornado in his wake. He urged his legs faster, needing more speed to find the missing hanyou.

'Who knows what that crazy dog will do…'

It wasn't long before her scent grew stronger and stronger within his youkai nostrils. He slowed down, sensing the other demon's presence. She was around here somewhere…The wolf came to a complete halt, seeing the hanyou curled up into a ball, her red kimono standing out in the green of the lush forest. He approached her slowly, not wanting to alarm her.

"…Inuko?"

Her white ears twitched at the familiar voice calling her name. A well-known scent also made its appearance with the calling of her name…Who was it? Who was that was there?

She slowly lifted her head, her golden eyes focusing in on the figure before her…Black hair, piercing blue eyes, wolf fur…Armor, headband and a sword. Who…

Then it hit her.

Inuko smiled at the discovery, glad that there was at least _one_ person she remembered. She ran at Kouga, tackling him in a bear-hug, hiding her face in his chest. How she missed him so much…

"Huh?"

Kouga blinked a few times, and still couldn't figure what just happened. Did…Inuko just hug him? He blinked again, and in spite of his struggle against the impulse to blush…he did. He blushed a bright, crimson red. Too bad Inuyasha wasn't there to see it, because he'd be laughing his ass off at the wolf's wide-eyed, completely flabbergasted look.

"I'm glad that you're here!" Inuko exclaimed cheerfully, staring into Kouga's eyes.

He stared into her tear-filled eyes, and wondered why she was so happy. At the puzzled look on his face, she just grinned wider.

"I missed you…

onii-chan…"

--------------

MUAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs evilly* Chapter Nine has been completed on 3/11/2002 at 10:48:04 PM. YESS! I bet you're all going "what the HELL!?" *grins* Let's just put it this way…

It's time to start Saga II, "Misplaced Feelings"

Heh…heh.

I know Katie gets it. …-_-;

I have this feeling Kathy's going to hit me when she reads this…


	10. Misplaced Feelings -- Confusion

*bows* Thank you, everyone. It's been wonderful writing for you, and I am pleased to say, that I am continuing Mysterious Hanyou, in a brand new saga. This saga is called "Misplaced Feelings"...I apologize for the length of time this has taken to hit the web/ff.net, because sadly, I had already started this chapter, but I lost the disk...So please excuse me for making you wait so long. I'll just try to improve this version as best as I can. 

This entire second saga is dedicated to all readers, and all those who reviewed...Seeing good reviews is what makes me continue writing; it's what gives me the inspiration to go on...Read "Inspirational Sadness" (a poem that i wrote...shocking, ne?) for further details ^_^;

OK! Enough with the semi-serious tone! I don't like it! ^_~ Now, without further adeu...

The Disclaimer!

To Takahashi-sama: Thank you, for this creation titled "Inuyasha", for without it, my days would have been filled with some other anime that I *wouldn't* be writing a fanfic about. *bows* Many thanks to you, for you have given me my obsession. ...Oh! And don't sue me! Please!? I have no money! Inuyasha belongs to none other than Takahashi Rumiko, and all affiliated companies...

The Beginning of a new Saga...

[mysterious hanyou]  
"Misplaced Feelings"  
Chapter One = Confusion  
By: Akiko/Steph = ME!

--------------  
Just in case no one knows...  
  
onii-san/chan = older brother  
imouto-chan = little sister 

-------------  
"I missed you...

Onii-chan..."

Kouga blinked a few times, his piercing, indigo-blue eyes wide in confusion and surprise. Did Inuko just call him...her older brother?!

She looked up at his face, and furrowed her brows together in concern. Why did 'nii-chan look so confused and ... scared? She didn't sense many demons close by, so what could possibly causing him to act so strangely? Inuko smiled softly to herself, and decided to comfort her big brother. The hanyou hugged him tighter, and buried her face in his chest.

Unfortunately, this only caused more discomfort for the poor wolf.

He fought and fought, but his face turned more and more red. It was like his face was on fire from what he felt right now. She was hugging him...

"Don't worry, Kouga-nii-chan, everything's alright!" Inuko chirped, snapping Kouga of his stupor.

Blinking again, he shoved her away from him, sending her sprawling to the forest floor. Her golden eyes widened in surprise; what the hell was he doing?! He took rushed steps backwards, nearly stumbling over his own two feet. His blue eyes seemed almost...panicked. With a blush still high on his face, he made a break for it, running as fast as he could to her real brothers.

'Dammit! She's already got TWO brothers!' he lamented mentally, 'I *don't want* to be her BROTHER!'

'Not for any particular reason, of course! I just don't wanna be one of her stupid-ass brothers, that's all...' he rationalized, knowing he was lying to himself. 

With the Shikon shards in his legs, he pushed himself as fast as he could, weaving a mini-tornado around himself.

"Onii-chan! WAIT!" Inuko called out, racing after her 'brother'.

Kouga burst out of the forest, rushing past Kagome. Realizing that he had reached his destination, he skidded to a stop next to the little group of consisting of a hanyou, three humans, a kitsune cub and little Kirara.

Seeing Kouga's almost scared look, Kagome asked with concern, "Ano, Kouga-kun, what happened?"

He was bent over, catching his breath. He straightened up, his blue eyes filled with fear, worry, and a spark of anger.

"SHE THINKS I'M HER ****ING BROTHER!!" the wolf-youkai exploded, as everyone blinked, startled by his outburst.

"W-what? Inuko thinks..." Sango began, understanding the situation, yet not understanding at all.

"That Kouga is her brother..." Miroku's voice trailed off, as a white-haired figure appeared, clad in a red, fire-rat kimono appeared.

Gold clashed with gold, as they stood there, watching each other. Silky white hair swayed in the breeze, as the three of them stood motionless. For some reason, they felt connected by some invisible...some **powerful**, bond. They felt whole, for reasons they couldn't quite comprehend; it might have been the noble blood of their father...Or could it be the same feeling of happiness that they all longed for? The three inu-youkai had been happy the last time they were together as children; Fate hadn't been kind to them since then. Sesshoumaru locked his feelings into the depths of his mind, turning him into a cruel, emotionless demon. Inuyasha found love, only to have it torn away from him, along with his life. Inuko was raised in a different time, a far cry from the land she had once known...They shared tragedies and happy memories, but now...now they had drifted apart; everything was so different from when they were young...

Inuyasha watched his twin carefully, his golden eyes scanning the depths of hers. Her mind had changed...not so drastically, but just enough to worry him. What could have possibly done that...

"Inuko," the hanyou said softly, taking a step towards her. "Inuko..."

"What the hell do you want!?" She growled in reply.

Sesshoumaru watched on, his eyes reflecting an emotion that he sometimes showed for Rin: worry. He felt it, and he didn't even want to hide it. Jaken and Rin watched as he stepped forward, walking towards his little sister.

'Why am I doing this...?' He wondered, not quite sure why he wanted to help the hanyou.

'She's your sister,' a voice whispered in the back of his mind.

That's right. She was his sister. He brought her back, because of the same feeling he felt now. She was family. Family had to take care of each other...

"Imouto-chan," the full-blooded demon mumbled, standing in front of her next to his half-brother.

"What the--IMOUTO-CHAN?!?" Inuko cried, taking a few steps back.

What the hell was going on?! Was this guy off of his rocker, or what?! WHY DID HE CALL HER HIS LITTLE SISTER?! She shook her head; she didn't even know the guy, and he was calling her 'imouto'. That wasn't right!

"DON'T CALL ME IMOUTO-CHAN!" She yelled charging towards Sesshoumaru.

She leapt into the air, hoping to deal him a jump kick (Mint style! She's from Threads of Fate!), but she blinked twice as she landed. Inuko turned around to where Sesshoumaru would have been, and she knitted her brows together as she realized he wasn't there...

Suddenly, she had this feeling that someone was behind her, walking up to her...It felt like...

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" She screamed, punching at the air behind her.

Sesshoumaru stood off to the side, too quick for Inuko's blows. Determination was burning in her golden eyes, and she rushed at him, only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.

The hanyou-girl turned around, and only saw herself. No, not herself, someone who looked just like her. Why did...The golden eyes of her true brother darkened; she didn't even recognize him anymore. Did she really forget...everything?

"What do you want from me?!?" the hanyou demanded, trying to tug her wrist out of Inuyasha's grip. "Why can't you damned _dogs_ just leave me alone!?!"

"Damned dogs, huh?" repeated Inuyasha, sorrow coursing through him. 'She really doesn't remember...'

Watching the half-dog demon in front of her sparked a feeling of connection in her. Just for an instant, Inuko felt like she could tell him everything, and all he would do was comfort her, and cheer her up...like a...

"Brother...?" She whispered, a storm of confusion rising in her mind.

Inuyasha's perked up, along with a wolf and a fox's; Was she starting to remember?

"Inu-chan...?" Inuyasha said quietly, as the rest of the group held their breath in apprehension.

"Inu-chan...?" She echoed, a lost tone in her voice.

"This isn't working," he grumbled; she needed to snap out of it! "What, just gonna repeat everything I say, huh, baka?"

Kagome was shocked; this was an extremely delicate situation! This wasn't the time to be throwing insults around!

"Inuyasha..." the schoolgirl mumbled, a dangerous edge in her voice.

He turned to look at her, and as soon as she saw his golden eyes, she knew what he was doing. He was just trying to bring back some more of her memory...

"I understand..." Kagome said softly, taking a step back.

"Understand what, Kagome?" Shippou asked innocently, perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"Apparently, Inuyasha is trying to return some of Inuko's memories by throwing something familiar at her," Miroku answered matter-of-factly, "In this case, they fought a lot, so he's trying to bring out that instinct in her to insult him back."

Sango quietly watched the houshi reason things out. For a delinquent priest, he was awfully wise and full of good judgement...well, most of the time anyway. The rest of the time...

The taiji-ya shook her head, sweatdropping, 'The rest of the time, he's a frickin' pervert.' (i really doubt Sango would use that kind of language, but i like it, so it stays! =P )

"Isn't there some way we can help?" Kouga questioned, hoping that one of them could give him an answer.

"I don't think so," Sango replied, "We don't have much history with her, and we don't even know much about her."

"Oh..." Kouga said, thinking for a moment. A thought suddenly struck him, and he grinned proudly to himself. 

"Well, all *I* know is that *INUKO* is a LOUD, STUBBORN, ANNOYING, IDIOT!" He spoke loudly, emphasizing the insults.

*twitch twitch*

Inuko's ears flicked towards Kouga's voice, and it broke her out of the trance Inuyasha had formed. She focused her eyes on the wolf-youkai, and frowned.

"It's not NICE to call your little sister such bad things!" She yelled back, running at him, and kicking him in the face.

He flew backwards a good couple of feet, a nice footmark imprinted on his face. Shippou burst out laughing at this, and even Sango and Miroku couldn't help but crack a grin. Kagome and Inuyasha, however, knew that this was only bringing about more trouble. If Kouga kept interfering, Inuko would never regain her memory.

Sesshoumaru watched the little scene before him, and with one last glance, he set off for his territory, Rin and Jaken by his side. There wasn't anything he could do; he had already done enough...or that's what he thought. He wanted to know what was driving him to take such action; he wanted to know why he was feeling these emotions once more...A little peace and quiet away from everything would help him to stabilize himself, and he would be back to the Great Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands once more.

Inuyasha watched his half-brother walk off into the sunset, many different emotions playing in his eyes. Anger, hate, resentment...love, friendship, gratefulness. So many contradicting feelings were in the hanyou right now; he didn't know what to do or say. But right now, right now, Sesshoumaru deserved a...

"Thank you, onii-san, thank you," Inuyasha whispered quietly, so quietly that only demons could hear.

And Sesshoumaru heard, all right, and smiled to himself.

Shippou, on the other hand, was too busy laughing his tail off at the situation Kouga was in. Inuko was on top of him, slapping the wolf silly, while Sango, Miroku and Kagome watched on, shaking their heads.

"GET THE HELL OFFA ME~!" Kouga shouted, before being hit once more.

"NO WAY!"

*THUD THUD THUD*

Inuko stood up, and dusted her hands off, a victorious little smirk on her face. 

"Feh!" She snorted, turning to face him with mischief glowing in her golden eyes.

At the little 'feh', Inuyasha couldn't help but let himself smile a bit. She thought she was Kouga's sister, but she still acted like herself...and him. Guess some things just couldn't be changed, even with amnesia.

Kouga stood up slowly, his body wobbling all over the place. Damn, she really gave him a beating this time. Finally regaining his balance, he stood up tall, his face completely closed off of all expression. 

The hanyou-girl gulped, taking a few steps. This wasn't good...

But, she backed up right into a certain houshi.

"Huh?" She turned around, and stared into light, lavender eyes (THEY ARE LAVENDER, DANG IT! REALLY! In most of 'em, they appear a dark violet/purple, but in the manga they turn out lavender...well, i prefer manga to anime, anyway...^_^). 

Puzzled at Inuko's reaction, Miroku raised a dark eyebrow at her, "Are you...all right?"

Seeing the concern in the houshi's eyes, Inuko felt her face heat up, and it didn't take a genius to tell that the hanyou was being swept off her feet. 

"I...I..." Inuko stammered, her face tomato red, "I'm fine...I-I'm sorry for bumping into you."

She bowed politely, and everyone else blinked. For someone related to _Inuyasha_, she was acting awfully...polite. Kagome and Shippou were completely baffled by this turn of events; was Inuko really falling for Miroku?!

Inuyasha and Kouga, on the other hand, were seething with anger, though for two completely different reasons. Inuyasha knew what kind of person Miroku was, and if he asked her to bear his child...

'I swear I'll KILL HIM!' Inuyasha thought, growling.

Kouga couldn't stand the fact that she was blushing for Miroku. It just irked him to no ends for some reason. Why, why did she blush for the houshi and not HIM!? No no no no NO! Inuko could like whoever the hell she wanted to! It didn't matter to him...

...is what he kept telling himself.

A quiet demon huntress watched all of this with an unreadable emotion smothered beneath her warm, chestnut colored eyes. She clenched her fists and tried to restrain the urge to smack the delinquint priest silly. Miroku shouldn't be asking so many girls that stupid question, he should be...

'With me,' a tiny voice told her.

Her eyes widened as her face flushed a rosy pink. She didn't think of him in that way, did she? No, that wasn't possible, she didn't have time for love. She needed to get her brother back and kill that damned Naraku...But still, Sango couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous at the interest Inuko was showing him. And, knowing Miroku, he would jump at the chance for a girl to bear his child.

Miroku watched Inuko's flustered actions, but really, out of the corner of his eye, he was watching the beautiful taijiya. A smile lit up his face, well, more like a suspicious smirk, as he decided to finally try and figure out Sango's true feelings...

"It's fine," He said to her, winking, "My name's Miroku, what's yours?"

'Might as well play along with her.'

Blushing more as she stared into his eyes, Inuko answered, "M-my name's...Inuko."

'Inuko?' she thought in the back of her mind, 'Inu...dog...child? Puppy? But...but...I'm a wolf demon...aren't I?'

Miroku's voice cut through her foggy mind, bringing her out of her reverie, "Well, Inuko-_chan_, why don't I show you around the village?"

(AN: I have never heard Miroku use -chan for anyone, though, I'm making him use this for Inuko, b/c...well, i'm pretty sure most of you see what I'm trying to do. =) Yep, trying to get everyone who should be together, together. Stage 1 (Kagome and Inuyasha) complete. Stage 2 & 3 will be complete soon enough...hopefully)

"I-Inuko..." Kagome stuttered, eyes wide and full of surprise.

"CHAN!?" Inuyasha and Kouga exclaimed, knowing that that wasn't...right!

"Houshi...." Kouga snarled, taking a step forward, his piercing indigo eyes dangerous.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha growled, readying to kill the monk.

"Urk..." Shippou hopped into Kagome's arms, knowing full-well that the poor monk was going to die.

Sango stared down at the soft earth beneath her feet, her warm chestnut eyes beginning to water. No, he's not worth crying over. She had better things to be thinking about. She whistled for Kirara, and the little cat obediently transformed into her bigger form, allowing her master to climb onto her back.

"I'm going back to the village," the huntress announced rather flatly, "I've got some things to be attending to."

The group watched as Kirara speeded off towards the village, the taijiya on her back. 

"Sango..." Miroku mumbled, catching a very dazed Inuko's attention.

'Her name's Sango? Does he...' Inuko saddened at the thought, 'Like her...?'

Stepping away from the houshi, she went over to Kouga, her golden eyes filled with sorrow. 

"Onii-chan...can we go home?" She asked softly, ignoring Inuyasha's low growl.

"W-what do you mean, 'go home'?! What the hell are you talking about?!" Kouga blurted out, forgetting, yet again, that Inuko had amnesia.

"Onii-chan, let's go, please?" The hanyou-girl pleaded, giving him the best puppy-dog look she possibly could.

'Aw, dammit,' the wolf cursed, unable to resist the look. 'Damn, she looks cute like that...'

"Oi, Kouga," Inuyasha called, dragging him away from the rest of the group.

"Geez, NOW what?!"

"Take her to wherever you live," the hanyou commanded.

"What?!"

"Go. She won't go with us...She doesn't trust us...but she trusts you, because..."

"She thinks I'm her brother," Kouga finished, a defeated sigh escaping him. "Oh, dammit it all to hell, all right."

"All right, Inuko, let's go!"

He ran by, grabbing her by the wrist, and 'tornado'ed out of there. ('tornado'ed coined by Kathy...lol. Kathyà "ARITE!!" *strikes anime pose*) Inuko was dragged along, and yelled at the top of her lungs for her 'brother' to slow down. Didn't he know that she couldn't run as fast as he could?!

"ONII-CHAN! SLOW DOWN, DAMMIT!" she yelled, trying to get him to slow down.

"DAMMIT! HURRY UP!" Kouga yelled, turning to look at her. He saw her struggling to keep up with his pace, so he skidded to a stop and grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder.

"KOUGA-'nii-chan! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Inuko screamed, practically right in his ears.

He winced visibly, and ran faster, trying desperately to ignore the hanyou's screams and shouts. Tried to…but, he couldn't do it very well. o.O

"DAMMIT, GIRL! SHUT UP, FOR JUST A MINUTE!" 

"Feh!" 

She turned her head sideways and closed her eyes, Inuyasha style. Her ears were flattened against her head, and she just blocked everything out; She ignored the pace Kouga was running at, the beautiful, lush forest that was flying by, Kouga's scent...For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about him_. _When Inuko was this close to him, her senses went haywire, and she felt the intense urge to blush, but she couldn't figure out why. She had no reason to, he was her brother!

As he approached his home, the wolf-prince slowed down, and walked in the rest of the way. He was greeted happily by his comrades, though they were a tad bit confused as to why he had Inuyasha over his shoulder. (note to self: Hakkaku is the one w/spiked hair...Ginta is the one w/a black patch down the middle.)

"Ano, Kouga? Why do you have...Inuyasha?" Ginta asked, scratching the black stripe on his head. (He's the one who has the black stripe of hair down the middle...the rest of silver.)

"INUYASHA?!" Inuko screamed, leaping off of Kouga and kicking the poor wolf in the face.

"ITE!!!" He yelled, falling over, Inuko on top of him.

The hanyou grabbed him by the neck, her golden eyes glittering with anger. He called her...Inuyasha?! That was the name of that frickin' hanyou who was with that so-called guy (don't kill me Sesshoumaru fans!) who called her 'imouto'.

"What the hell do you mean 'Inuyasha'?" She growled furiously, "I. Am. Inuko."

"H-h-h-h-hai," he stuttered out, gulping. If she was anything like Inuyasha, he just might get killed.

"Baka Inu. Leave him alone."

"Demo, Onii-chan!"

"URGH! Just leave him alone, already!"

Inuko pouted cutely, then turned her nose up into the air. Fine, she'll leave him alone, but Kouga was going to get it sooner or later. She walked away and headed up towards a little hot spring nearby; rest and relaxation (and later some good ass-kickin') were all she needed right now...

Kouga watched Inuko stride towards their hot spring, and rolled his eyes. Such an immature brat she was, just like her _real_ brother. Sighing to himself, he plucked Ginta off the ground, and ordered the pack to prepare dinner. He was hungry! After the day he went through, he needed some rest.

--------------

A lone figure in the darkening forest quickly undid her kimono, leaving her crimson red clothes to rest in a neat pile. She quickly glanced about herself, her golden eyes squinting to make sure no one was there. She sighed and waded into the hot water, her body tingling with the sensation of being submerged.

"Ah...that feels good..."

Inuko found a nice rock, and sat upon it, her eyes turned towards the evening sky which was now twinkling like a jewel box. She pointed out familiar constellations and smiled at each one; it felt so good to be able to relax and not have to worry about anything. Her golden eyes softened in the starlight; it felt so good to be _home_, but…she felt like she was an outsider. She felt…_different_ from everyone else. 

"Inuyasha, huh?" The hanyou mused out loud, sinking deeper into the steaming water, "Why…? That guy…"

She saw Inuyasha in her mind, and she shivered at the thought of him. He looked a lot like her, but why? Why, dammit, why! And that damned wolf…what was his name…that guy had also called her Inuyasha…

The hanyou-girl turned her eyes to the moonless sky, and felt her body tingle. For some reason, she couldn't see so well in the dark, and why didn't she smell the wolf den…?

She blinked a few times and stared at her hands, "Claw…less? What's…happening?"

She abruptly stood up, and tried to feel for her soft, furry ears. They weren't there! She felt the sides of her face; ears. Normal, human ears. Normal, human hands. Normal, human, non-heightened senses! What the hell was going on!

She immediately leapt out of the water, and stumbled over to her pile of clothes. She never really realized before, but walking bare foot on forest ground was quite painful. 

"Where are my clothes?!" She exclaimed loudly, clumsily picking her away to where clothes were. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness around her, and she saw the dim silhouette of her fire-rat kimono.

"Why? Why is this happening?" She whispered brokenly, a sob rising in her throat.  "Why…"

Quickly throwing on her clothing, she ran to where the wolf den *hopefully* was. She couldn't see very well, and her breaths were coming heavy and hard. Normally, normally she wouldn't even break a sweat, but now…

----------------------

"Kouga! There's someone approaching!" Hakkaku called out, "KOUGA!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Kouga shouted from within his cave, irritated by the interruption, "I'M EATING HERE!"

He was about to yell more at the quivering Hakkaku, when the scent finally reached his nostrils amongst the delicious scents of meat. It smelled like Inuko…but not. He raised an eyebrow, and arose from his seat, and walked towards the cave's opening. He could see a figure trip in the night; She had long, jet black hair, and even at that distance, Kouga could see her deep violet eyes, and the crimson red of her kimono. A kimono that look _awfully like Inuko's. _

"But it couldn't possibly be…" he mumbled to himself, catching the attention of the entire pack.

Something clicked in Kouga's mind; Inuko was a hanyou, and supposedly every hanyou had a time when their youkai blood receded and they became human. It was just a rumor, because it was never proven, but what if…

"Inuko?!" Kouga shouted into the darkness, making the figure stop.

'Tears. She's crying?' He slapped his forehead, 'Of COURSE! She doesn't know she's _half-*dog* demon…'_

"KOUGA! Kouga-nii-chan!!!" She cried, running into his arms. Inuko buried her head into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably, "Why did this happen? Why, why, WHY!?"

The tribe was quite startled at her now human appearance. That couldn't possibly be the same girl as before?

Not knowing what to do, Kouga just held her close as she cried openly to him, the entire tribe watching…

--------------------------

In a fairly large, room-like cave, two figures sat on the floor, staring into nothingness. One was too shocked to do, or say, anything at all, while the other just had no idea how to react to this turn of events. Kouga was worried that his tribe would eat Inuko, afterall, they had at one time decimated an entire human village…She was human now, but when would she turn back to her normal, white-haired self? There was nothing he could do about it…

"Why did I turn human?"

Kouga winced; He had anticipated that question, and though he knew she deserved to know who she *REALLY* was, he was afraid that she might just go through an emotional, and mental, breakdown. The wolf knew that he sure as hell would be pissed if he suddenly found out he wasn't what he thought he was. He'd also be _extremely_ infuriated with whoever withheld information from him.

'She deserves to know,' his conscience told him.

'I KNOW THAT, DAMMIT! But, how the HELL am I supposed to tell her? It's not like I can just go "oh, by the way, you're really not my sister"!'

His normally bright blue eyes darkened, reflecting his inner turmoil. Intense violet eyes watched his own, and turned away, knowing the answer to her question.

"I'm not really…fully demon, am I?"

Now that had caught him a little off guard. He hadn't expected her to catch on *that* quickly, but then again, she wasn't as dense as Inuyasha was. Seeing Kouga's startled silence, Inuko sorrowfully smiled, her violet eyes clouding over with tears once more. She wasn't demon; on the other hand she wasn't human. What was she? A…

"Hanyou. I'm a hanyou…I'm a ****ING HANYOU!" Inuko laughed hollowly, tears beginning to cascade down her cheeks. "Hahahaha………Next thing you know, I'm not even a wolf!"

"…Inuko."

"Inuko. That's RIGHT!" She beamed, her 'cheerful' smile making Kouga worry, "Dog child. Puppy. My name means 'puppy'!"

She scooted closer to Kouga and pinned him down with her violet stare, "Why is my name 'Inuko'?"

The hanyou's tone was steely and cold now, as was her stare. Inuko had to know the truth; she just had to…

Kouga lost himself in the depths of her eyes, not knowing what to do. They were so close together right now...If he just leaned in a little (sound familiar? Heehee…chapter 8!)...

Shaking the thought from his head, he turned away, instead focusing his stare on a nearby wall.

"I'm not…am I?"

He quickly glanced at Inuko, seeing her crestfallen, tear-streaked face, then back to the wall, and back again. He held her gaze this time, and did what he never thought he would do…especially to Inuyasha's sister.

He kissed her. No, he didn't just kiss her, he kissed the living daylights out of her! Kouga never realized how much he had actually wanted this, how much he wanted her. He ravaged her lips like a starved, feral dog on the streets; all he wanted was her.

Inuko's eyes widened to the size of saucers; Kouga was kissing her! HER BROTHER WAS KISSING HER, yet she couldn't help but enjoy the sensations. Her eyes fluttered closed and a blush exploded onto her face. She liked the fact that it seemed like he wanted her so badly…

"Oi! Kou…ga…" Ginta's voice trailed off as he watched the kissing couple. But, didn't Kouga say that she thought they were siblings…?

'What the…'

The voice of another broke into their hazy minds, making Kouga and Inuko snap back to reality. They broke apart and stared at each other, blushes still raging. An awkward silence hung thickly in the room, everyone unsure of what to say. 

"K-kouga, why…Why, onii-chan?" Shaking her head, Inuko jumped to her feet and ran out, leaving the wolf den.

'Why did onii-chan kiss me?' She asked herself, touching her lips as she ran. 'They still tingle…'

Tripping over an unseen rock, she tumbled to the ground, and fell dangerously close to a cliff edge. Rolling away from the edge, the human Inuko slowly stood up, pain stabbing through her right leg.

"Shittttt……I SPRAINED MY ANKLE?!" She shouted, not used to the sensation, or rather, the lack of a healing feeling.

She tried walking, but instead ended up limping, unable to support herself. That's right…she was human.

-------------

Ginta watched Kouga stand up, and brush a finger across his lips. He gulped as the other wolf approached him, and expected punishment. Tightly closing his eyes, when he heard a yell.

"That's Inuko…" He ran out into the main cave of their home, a living room of sorts. "EVERYONE! GET OFFA YOUR ASSES AND LOOK FOR INUKO!"

"YEAH!" One cheered, jumping for joy.

"It's been awhile since I've tasted human flesh," another commented.

"WE'RE NOT EATING HER, YOU JACKASSES! IT'S GETTING DARK, AND SHE'S *HUMAN*! IF **ANY ONE OF YOU TOUCH HER, YOUR ASS IS AS GOOD AS GONE!"**

A collective gulp was heard, and then the pitter patter of a rush of feet. Sighing at the idiots he's forced to work with, Kouga set off on his own to find his 'sister'.

--------------

"INUKO!" 

"INUKO! ARE YOU THERE?!" Hakkaku shouted, Ginta at his side. "Damn, why does he want us to save her?"

"Don't question him!" Ginta snapped, knowing the real answer, "Just because they like each…Er…"

"What?!" The spiky-haired wolf shrieked, making Ginta jump, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Ahh…I saw them kissing," the other wolf quietly, and reluctantly, answered, blushing. 

"But, what about Kagome-nee-san?"

"I don't know…"

They took a whiff of the evening air; their senses were telling them that she was nearby. The duo ran to where Inuko lie, her violet eyes stared up at the sparkling sky, no longer interested in the constellations. 

"Inuko...?" 

She jumped up, forgetting that she was still human, and collapsed into a pile on the ground. The girl was rubbing her sore ankle, muttering to herself, "Of all the nights to trip and fall…"

"Uh, come on, we're taking you 'home'," Ginta announced, and without another word, gathered Inuko into his arms. 

"…that's not my home."

"Well, it is until you remember who you are," Hakkaku stated, more like a command than anything else.

"…"

'Until I remember…?'

----------------------

WOOHOO! I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished, I finished! YAY! This took forever to write, but it's all worth it! Urghh….super-confused yet? Don't worry, so am I.  As for all the "Wait. She likes Miroku?" "Wait, Kouga kissed her?" "Wait, she turned human?" questions, the only people who know something of the coming plot is Kathy and Katie….and no, this saga isn't going to be 9 chapters long like the first one _ URgh, I'd probably kill myself if I tried. Ah well, maybe this'll be (hopefully) only 4-6 chapters long. I'm glad that there're people who have actually stuck to this series. *bows* thank you very much, you don't know how good that makes me feel. Stay tune for Chapter two! ^_~

--always,  
your friendly neighborhood fanfic writer, Stephanie.


	11. Misplaced Feelings -- Revelations

Woooo~ change of plans! This chapter isn't turning out to what I expected. O.o Ah well, it's ALL good! ^^

Hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Of course of course, the characters don't belong to me! Well, Inuko belongs to me, along with this frozen strawberry margarita! *chugs down margarita*

Just a lil glossary

"Daijobu desu ka?" Are you all right

"Daijobu" something along the lines of… "I'm fine"

"Misplaced Feelings"  
Chapter Two  
[revelations]  
By: Steph

As Inuko laid down to rest, in another room, far from her supposed brother, she stared up at the 'ceiling', thinking of the events past. He had kissed her…he had really, _really_ kissed her! How could he…how COULD HE?! 

The more she thought about it, the angrier she grew; That damned wolf had just screwed their entire relationship over! How was she supposed to act like a little sister now?! How would she be able to touch him without thinking about…

"Inuko, you should rest," A voice from the darkness told her, "Besides, me and Hakkaku have to watch you. If you're not in good health then Kouga will…"

"Kill you," She said, a little, yet sad smile on her face, "I just can't believe that I'm not…"

She choked back a sob, and Ginta was at a loss of words. Should he tell her to shut up or should he hold her? The first option was sure to get his ass kicked, and the second option was sure to…well, get his ass kicked.

'Well, it's not like I have much of a choice,' The silver haired wolf thought, sighing as he took a seat next to her.

"Don't…worry about it," He said softly, wrapping an arm around her, blushing all the while.

'Kouga's going to kill me, Kouga's going to kill me, Kouga's going to kill me!'

"How can I not worry about it?" She asked quietly, leaning on him. "I mean, I'm not who I think I am…I have no memory of who I am, no family, no friends…"

"I…don't think I should stay here."

Ginta's eyes darkened at her tone; It sounded almost…suicidal. Regardless of what would happen to him, he couldn't let this girl die…It reminded him too much of his own dark past…

Memories flooded his mind, as he squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel it all over again…The blood trickling down his face, the heat of the flames licking at his skin. Ginta remembered the sorrow he felt, and the blade he held to his wrist. Tears filled his eyes as the memory evoked the loss and desperation that was within him, but…it also brought about an image of piercing blue eyes that told him…that COMMANDED him to put the sword down. 

'Kouga…was the one that saved me…' His gaze softened as he looked down upon Inuko's head.

"Kouga…won't mind you being here," he said, placing his head on hers, "You can stay here as long as you want. I'll…take care of you."

A soft smile crossed her lips as he said he'd take care of her. Somehow, someway, she felt…like she could trust…him.

"Ano…what was your name?" Inuko asked, her voice but a mere whisper. 

The silver haired wolf shook his head, "Ginta."

"Ginta,eh? That's a nice name," she said, yawning, letting her eyes flutter closed. "Night-night, Ginta-kun."

"G'night, Inuko-chan."

The sun rose and let its bright rays warm the earth, bringing everything to life. Snow-white ears twitched alive, as they perked up and listened to the sounds of the awakening village. Intense golden eyes opened up to a little hut, with several people asleep. Stretching, the hanyou stood up, ready to yell or ready to go back to sleep.

"Maybe, I should just let them rest?" He wondered out loud, heading towards the door. 

He smiled softly as he let his gaze linger on the schoolgirl all wrapped up in her comfy sleeping bag, a little red-headed kitsune in her arms. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at getting too "mushy" and stomped out the door, completely forgetting the fact that he was supposed to let the group sleep in.

Ah, well, there's no rest for them anyway.

A disgruntled monk grumbled to himself about a "damned loud hanyou" and sat up, trying to blink the sleep out of his lavender eyes. He rubbed a hand across them, trying to wake up, and shook his head, getting up. 

"Well, it's a perfect time for a bath anyway," he muttered, picking up his staff from its resting place against the wall.

He stumbled out the door, still dazed and half asleep, but letting his eyes rest on a certain huntress for a mere moment. She truly seemed at peace when she was asleep, it was a shame she wasn't as calm when she was awake.

'No,' He thought, staring out into the calm, still sleeping village, 'One day, she'll attain peace. We all will. One day…'

The monk wandered to and fro through the village, even if he knew he was supposed to be heading towards the lake. These types of days were nice; the types of days where the world was serene and tranquil, instead of teeming with chaos and danger. These were the days he had to cherish, if they didn't kill Naraku in time, he'd be destroyed. His gaze lingered down to his cursed hand as he stood at the center of the village, his thoughts running a hundred miles per hour. What was he going to happen if he died, suddenly and quickly? The curse would end with him, but what about the others? They needed him, as much as he needed them! And Sango…She would never know how he truly felt about her, would she? 

He smacked himself in the forehead, 'Of course she wouldn't, baka! During the tenderest moments we've ever had, what do I do?! I GROPE HER! DAMN IT!'

The houshi continued to berate himself and his stupidity, but he knew that it was only because he couldn't let her come close to him. He'd burn her if she did…

Soon enough, he found himself at the lake's edge, and with a glance around, he laid his staff onto the ground. He began to strip himself of the heavy black robes that he always wore, and began to wade into the crystal clear water.

'ARGH! That's COLD!' He mentally exclaimed, shivering. Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he dove underwater, swimming in the lake's depths. So calm and peaceful this day was…

As Miroku swum around the lake, he came up through the surface for air, spotting none other than Sango getting into the chilly water. His eyes roved over her naked figure and he dove under again, praying that he wouldn't get caught. It didn't help much when _she_ started swimming around underwater, too.

'Of course the peace wouldn't last, of course,' He thought grimly, swimming over to behind a rock. 

His eyes popped up from beneath the still lake's surface, and he scanned all around; He didn't particularly feel like getting his ass kicked today. 

"It's such a nice day," She sighed, unfortunately, from the other side of the rock he was hiding behind. "It's so peaceful, and even that houshi hasn't ruined it yet…"

'I ruin her day?'

"It's a nice change, but still I actually wish he were out and about," Sango smiled to herself, enjoying that she was able to let her true feelings show for once. "It's actually quite nice having him around…"

Her chestnut brown eyes darted to the shore, as she spotted her best friend looking around.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled, motioning for the girl to come into the water. "Water's nice today!"

Kagome giggled and nodded, stripping off her clothes. Within moments, Kagome was by Sango's side, talking and chatting happily. Miroku, on the other hand, was too busy trying to restrain himself.

"So, Kagome-chan, what really happened that night you went home?"

*blush*

"NOTHING!"

"Oh? Nothing? So what're you blushing for, huh?" The huntress teased, splashing droplets of water onto her friend.

"Oh, Damn it, fine! You win!" Kagome exclaimed, smiling all the while, "Well…He kissed me."

"WHAT?!?"

"You heard me, he really, really, realllllllly kissed me!" She giggled, blushing furiously, "It felt so nice…"

"Wait. Run that by me again? Inuyasha. Kissed—"

"Me!"

"AH! How sweet!"

"Shut up!"

"So, how was it?"

"Wonderful…like the kind you see on TV…"

"TV?"

Kagome shook her head, "I forgot! You don't have TV here…"

"Something from your country?"

"Yup! Well, what about you? Has _he_ made any *sweet* moves on you lately?"

'He?' Miroku raised a jet black eyebrow. Okay, now it didn't matter if his ass was to be kicked or not, who the HELL was this "HE"?!

Sango furiously shook her head, "Like that idiot would do the right thing! All he does is grope other women! He would never…notice me…"

'Sango…' He thought sadly, 'Are you talking about me?'

"Miroku-sama _does_ notice you! I mean, look at you! You're beautiful!"

"But…He's…interested in Inuko, isn't he?" She asked softly, and bitterly.

"No he's not. He wouldn't dare risk the wrath of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, AND Kouga-kun!"

"Then, why would he want me…?" 

"Because I love you," Miroku whispered.

'OH. SHIT!' He thought, five seconds later. 'That SHOULDN'T HAVE SLIPPED!'

'Oh god, how am I going to get out of this one?'

"Mi. Ro.."

"KU?!!?!?" Sango screamed, looking behind the rock.

*blink blink*

Nothing?

*blink blink*

Nothing.

"Was I just hearing things?" Sango mused out loud, "Did I just imagine him telling me that…"

The blush and the thought were so intense that she couldn't finish her sentence. Kagome saw this and smiled, for she had heard him too.

"He loved you?"

The huntress only nodded and continued to look into the crystal waters.

'Got to get away, got to get away…'

Miroku was almost to a secluded, hidden spot of the shore, a spot where he could escape. 

He was almost there. Not quite, though.

His luck was just dwindling today wasn't it?

"KAGOME!" A familiar, rough canine voice shouted.

'Oh. Shit. Shit. SHIT!' Miroku cursed, over and over again, 'Well, looks like I've just got to face the music on this one.'

A red streak bounded from the dirt road down to the lakeside and his golden eyes widened when he realized that his companion was naked. And wet. A blush exploded onto his face and he turned around, right to where Miroku was beginning to creep up onto the shore.

"MIROKU?!" An infuriated hanyou yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE, PEEPING?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK _YOU'RE_ DOING HERE, INUYASHA?!" Kagome shouted, just as pissed.

He turned around to face Kagome. Bad move.

"Urk."

One hanyou kissing dirt, coming right up!

"OSUWARI!"

*SPLAT!*

Miroku got his clothes on as quickly as possible, and made a break for it. He headed up the dirt path, when a voice called out to him.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, HOUSHI-SAMA?!" Sango cried, out of the water and fully clothed in five seconds flat.

"Erm?" 

He froze to the spot, still in a running position. His head turned slowly, to see two pairs of angrily glaring eyes, and another pair glaring angrily at Kagome.

"Kagome, let me pummel him!" 

"OSUWARI!"

*SPLAT!*

"Houshi-sama! What in the world did you think you were doing?" Sango yelled wrathfully, wishing she had brought Hiraikotsu this time.

"Nothing!" He replied, "I was in the lake before you were! *YOU* stumbled in on *ME*!"

"Well, you could have said something!" Kagome scolded, "You shouldn't have been sneaking around and EAVESDROPPING!"

"I…wasn't eavesdropping."

"Doesn't sound like he's telling the truth to me," Inuyasha stated, standing and dusting off his kimono, "Let's pummel him!"

"Inuyasha! How could you?!" Miroku cried out, "I thought we were *friends*!"

"Hey, you were the one being a pervert and peeping on Kagome, not me!"

"What do you mean, 'not me', Inuyasha? You were looking too!" Sango said, a sly grin on her face.

"Sango-chan! How could you!? Inuyasha!! OSUWA—"

Clawed hands covered her mouth, and she tried to desperately speak.

"MINUAHA! MLETB FE YO!"   
Translation: "Inuyasha! Let me GO!"

"I don't think so, Kagome," He winked at her.

She blushed and shushed up, stopping the struggle. Really, she's softened up ever since that night…

"Anyway, houshi-sama, explain yourself, exactly what did you hear?"

"Nothing, Sango, nothing!"

"Like I've been saying, let's beat him!"

"A little too violent today, aren't you?"

The hanyou glared golden orbs of death at the schoolgirl, "No, of COURSE not, since I JUST LEFT MY ONLY SISTER WITH THAT MOTHER F—"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Miroku yelled, hitting Inuyasha with his staff.

Aww, the poor hanyou was really getting abused today.

"Damn hanyou," He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that."

"YOU TWO! STOP IT!" Sango shrieked, ready to kill both of them and pull out her hair.

"Erk. Okay. Anyway, I heard nothing."

"So, that really wasn't you confessing your love for Sango?" Kagome asked, mischief in her eyes.

'Oh dear lord,' Inuyasha thought, rolling his eyes. As luvey-duvey as this was going to get, it still couldn't help but remind him of himself and Kagome…

Staring into hopeful chestnut brown eyes, Miroku felt his resolve waver. His earlier thoughts came slamming back into him. What if he never got the chance to tell her? What if she never knew? …What if her last thoughts of him were 'That damned pervert!'? He had to tell her, no matter what. 

'Aww, but do I really have to say it in front of them!?'

'Yes, you idiot, yes,' The more mature (is there such a thing) side of him answered.

'But!'

'No buts!'

"I…was there…" He turned his lavender eyes to Sango and stared intensely into her eyes, walking towards her. He grasped her hands and held them tenderly, staring at her. "I … love you, Sango."

"Hmph. I was right. It was going to be a damned luvey-duvey thing," Inuyasha snorted, walking away, "I'll see you guys at the village."

'They deserve their privacy…Kagome, come on!' The hanyou mentally pleaded.

Catching Inuyasha's cue, Kagome chased after him, making up an excuse that she had left Shippou all by himself and he was probably hungry by now. A sly grin on her lovely features, she chased after the hanyou, grabbing his arm in glee. A shocked look crossed his golden eyes, and a small, secret smile curved his lips. He wrapped her hand within his own, earning him a rosy pink flush of her cheeks.

Sango's eyes trailed after the new "couple" and could feel a rosy blush of her own. 

'No, no, no, no!' She mentally screamed, shaking her head a few times, ignoring Miroku's curious glance. She ripped her hands from his and glared.

"Ahem," He coughed, tightly gripping his staff with one hand, "Sango…"

"Houshi-sama, I don't want to hear it," the taijiya said icily, "I…can't believe I'm saying this, but yes, I do care for you…I…don't have time right now."

"…"

Miroku sat in a stunned silence; She cared! She really cared! However, her icy tone alarmed him; No time? No time for love? NO! This, now, more than ever, was the time for love. Who knows how much time they had left? If they didn't defeat Naraku soon…

"Sango," He said, his serious tone startling himself and the huntress standing in front of him, "I love you. I know that you might not even have an inkling of love, or even liking, for me, but I love you."

Glaring down at the ground and balling up his cursed hand, he continued, "How can you say you have no time? With our journey, who knows how much time we have left. Who knows when it is that I might just pop off into the Kazaana?"

"Houshi-sama," Sango whispered, unwanted tears burning her eyes, "I KNOW that. But…we have more important things to do…"

"DAMMIT, SANGO!" Miroku roared, making her step back, "LOVE IS JUST AS IMPORTANT! I…I've been alone. I've been trying to get an heir, yes, but I wasn't looking for love…But…when I found you…"

"I…fell in love."

Tears cascaded down her smooth features like a waterfall and crashed to the dirt below. Why couldn't she accept that she loved him? Truly, truly, loved him? He finally came to terms with his emotions, so why couldn't the taijiya do the same? Why? What was wrong with her?

She stumbled backwards, her burning tears spilling forth and fled to the forest, a whispered apology hanging thickly in the air.

In the distance, two figures watch the exchange, varying degrees of worry on each face. One was more worried that the houshi would do something stupid (like sleep with someone to get her jealous) while the other was more worried about their hearts.

"Inuyasha, we should do something," Kagome suggested quietly, watching as Miroku looked from the village to the forest.

"Keh! Leave them to their own damned problems," He muttered, hastily spinning around and resuming the walk to the village, "Do you have anymore of those instant ramen bowls?"

"Inuyasha! How can you be so insensitive?!"

"What? We solved some of our problems, let them deal with theirs."

She nearly tripped at his answer; it sounded oddly…wise and brotherly like. Why, she had never before heard anything so good come out of his mouth recently! Smiling, she embraced him from behind, causing the hanyou to freeze midstep.

"That's what I love about you," She whispered huskily, making him blush a deep shade of red.

"W-we should get going," He stammered, hoisting her onto his back. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can eat!"

Miroku watched as the two figures hastily made their way to the village and his gaze lingered on the entrance to the nearby forest. Should he run to her? He knew she needed some time to herself, but…

Shaking his head, with a determined gleam in his lavender eyes, he set off into the depths of the lush green forest. Following his instincts, he raced through quickly, following his heart. 

'She's that way,' his mind whispered to him.

He took a sharp right and skidded to a stop before a clearing. The suns golden rays shone down upon a female figure sitting a upon an old tree stump. Her eyes were distant, but sparkling with tears. She seemed to feel the houshi's presence, since she lifted her head and stared at him.

"Sango…"

Before he even knew what was going on, soft lips were pressed to his as slender arms wrapped around his neck. His lavender eyes fluttered closed and he kissed back with a fire that rivaled the flames of hell. She gasped as his tongue darted into her mouth, playing with hers. Shyly, she returned the favor and he sighed in happiness.

Eventually, that kiss ended and they both stared at each other, panting heavy for breath. They gazed into each other's eyes, drowning in them.

"Hou--, no, Miroku…" Sango whispered softly, a blush high on her cheeks, "I…i…love you."

"I know Sango, I love you, too."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as they finally realized everything that they had kept trapped within them. 

She rolled over, a groan escaping her lips. Realizing that it was morning, her golden eyes snapped open and she sat up, her trembling hands reaching up the sides of her face. 

No human ears.

Slowly, but surely, the clawed hands crept up to the top of her head, and Inuko smiled in relief as she tweaked the snow white ears that lie there. She was back to normal! Double checking her ears, she then glanced down at her hands, and almost crowed with glee when she found her deadly claws there.

The hanyou jumped up from her resting spot and was about to do a victory dance, when her eyes fell upon a sleeping figure next to her. He sat in an upright position, his arms crossed over his chest. She smiled softly and moved to wake him up, when she stopped her hand.

'He should rest…'

Walking out of their little cave, she tossed one last glance at Ginta, glad that there was someone she could trust completely without worrying who the hell he was. She strode out of the cave, already finding several wolves eating their breakfast in the main hall. Inuko almost choked in disgust when she found that the bones they were chewing on…were _human_ bones. 

Their hungry eyes turned to her and she gulped as she felt danger prickling her senses. "They didn't like her, they didn't like her, they didn't like her" was the feeling she felt emanating from them. B-but Kouga told them not to touch her! If they did--

"Leave her alone," A strong, masculine voice commanded from the shadows, startling the pack into a stunned silence, "Inuko. You may leave if you wish."

The owner of the voice emerged from the shadows, his piercing blue eyes cold and unemotional. After … that night, he realized that he couldn't be with her. He'd lose control next to her and then all hell would break lose. Kouga couldn't let her live on with her delusion that she was his brother, it just wasn't right. She had to discover on her own who she was, and if she had to leave to do it…

'Then she has to leave…' Kouga's cold glare was replaced for a brief moment with a worried, longing one, 'But I don't want her to…'

With a determined glint in her molten eyes of gold, she stomped right up to him, staring straight into his icy cold blue eyes. She stared at him with defiance, anger…and betrayal. Kouga internally winced at her stare; he didn't betray her! If he could only explain…

"Who am I to you? You kissed me, right? So, who am I to you?"

*blink*

"What?"

"Before I lost my memory…Who was I to you?" Inuko asked, her voice steely, "And who is this 'Inuyasha' character … for some reason…he… means something to me…"

"…I…can't answer."

"Can't answer what? Who I really am? DAMMIT, KOUGA! JUST TELL ME!" She yelled, her voice pleading, "Please, Kouga…?"

A silver-haired wolf came into view, his eyes still bleary with sleepiness. He was brushing a hand through the ebony tuft of hair on his head, when his eyes popped open at the sight of Inuko's tears and Kouga's frosty demeanor.

"Inuko-chan! What happened? Daijobu desu ka?*" Ginta asked, running to her side, daring to glare at the wolf-prince.

"Hai, hai, daijobu, daijobu," She answered, waving him off, "I was just getting out of here. I'll see you some time, Ginta-kun."

'Ginta-kun, huh?' Kouga thought to himself, a wave of sorrow washing over him.

"Kouga! What did you do?!" 

"Hmph. None of your business, Ginta," Kouga growled, "I'm getting out of here."

With a rush of wind, Kouga was gone, leaving behind a stunned wolf pack. They shrugged and returned to eating breakfast, Ginta the only one actually worried.

She rushed through the forest, tears blurring her vision. Why, why, WHY HER? All the bad things had to happen to HER! She hastily wiped away the tears with a red kimono sleeve; She wouldn't cry! She wouldn't cry because of *HIM*!

Likewise, another figure rushed through the forest, combs of wind brushing through his jet black hair. He followed his instincts, and decided to drop in for a visit with Kagome…Kouga still cared for her, and maybe, just maybe, she could help him rid his thoughts of a certain white-haired hanyou-girl…

  
Skidding to a stop in a clearing, Inuko's golden eyes nearly popped right out of her head. It was the houshi, and the taijiya….

"K-k-kissing?!" She exclaimed, making the two break apart.

"Inuko?!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed in unison. 

"What're you doing here?!" The huntress asked, blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"I, I, I'm sorry!" She shouted, bowing and taking off.

"WAIT! Inuko!" Miroku called out, hoping to explain some things to the young hanyou.

"Oh, what a mess," The houshi groaned shaking his head, "Inuyasha's gonna take my head off…"

"Eh?"

'That's right…' Sango thought, realization dawning on her face, 'Inuko seemed to have liked Miroku…'

"Come on, I think she might be headed towards the village."

With a glance and a nod, the two set off towards the village where the others rested, hoping to catch up with the kimono clad figure.

Kouga slowed to a stop in front of the village where Kagome was usually seen. He wanted to enter, take the girl, and mate with her, just to get away from the images of Inuko, but he couldn't. For some odd reason, he just couldn't. Sighing, he took a step forward, when a figure clad in red burst through the forest, tailed by a houshi and a taijiya.

"Shiiiiiit…." He muttered, slapping his forehead, "I shoulda known better!"

The little trio ran into the village, and he only watched as Inuko stopped and looked around. A troubled look was in her eyes, as if remembering some horrible memory…

"I've…been here before?"

"Yes, Inuko-chan," Sango answered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The hanyou flinched away from the touch and took a few growling steps backwards. Her growl quieted when she saw the lavender-eyed houshi stop next to Sango, a mask of seriousness on his usually happy features.

"Inuko, do you remember where we are?"

"This…village…Kikyou lives here?" She wondered aloud, as memory after memory pounded her brain.

"Go get Inuyasha," Miroku whispered into Sango's ear.

One white ear flicked back to listen to them, "I'm not stupid…He's….in that hut over there, right?"

She pointed to Kaede's hut, her eyes hauntingly all-knowing, "And Kouga's back there."

She jerked her thumb backwards, and pointed at a startled, wide-eyed wolf. How did she know he was there?! He could've sworn that he was down wind of her!

"Tell that jerk to get his lying wolf ass in there," Inuko commanded, marching towards the hut, "I want you two in there, too. I *KNOW* you have something to tell me, as well."

As Inuko entered the miko's hut, Sango and Miroku traded worried looks, and motioned Kouga to come over. He had heard the entire conversation, and knew he had not choice. He sulkily walked over there, his blue eyes dim. He was gonna get it, he was gonna get it, he was gonna get it…

"INUKO!" Three voices exclaimed, shocked that the hanyou had found her way there.

She smirked a bit at the shocked looks, "Didn't expect me here, huh? Ah, I might be sticking around a lot more…"

Inuko took a seat next to Inuyasha, her golden eyes inspecting every inch of him. She looked like him, kind of smelled like him, and dressed like him…why? One of her ears twitched towards the door as Miroku, Sango, and a sullen Kouga walked in, plopping down.

"What's he doing here?" Shippou asked, blinking.

"I don't know…" Kagome replied, looking from an angry Inuko to an unblinking Kouga and back again.

Silence filled the room as they all stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Should they just get to the point, or break the ice with pointless little pleasantries?

"Ahem," Miroku coughed, deciding to open up the discussion, "What brings you here, Inuko?"

"…I don't know," She answered softly, golden eyes downcast, "I…just felt I had to come here…what happened here? I feel…like bad things have happened to me here, in this village…"

"That they have, child," A creaky voice responded, "Though, I should not be the one to answer those questions."

Inuko took a whiff of the old miko's scent, it was different, but somehow, "Kikyou…? You're…related to her…aren't you?"

The priestess had a small smile on her lips and nodded ever so slightly, "Yes, she was my older sister…"

Her golden eyes darkened, "How do I know her?"

"We were friends."

She turned to Inuyasha, whose golden eyes were as dim as her own, "I loved her…and…you were friends with her…but in the end, we both lost her…"

"Inuyasha," Inuko whispered, bringing a hand to stroke his face, "Inu-kun…you've gone through…so much, haven't you?"

She turned her intense stare to the others, "But…you've had your friends with you…huh? K-k…" 

Inuko shook her head trying to remember the name, "Ka-Kagome! Kagome's been with you…since…you woke up."

Kagome smiled; she was beginning to remember! Maybe, just maybe, she would get all of her memory back...

"And…" Inuko continued, her eyes blank but focused, "I…found you…when I was with Kouga…"

Her face colored a bit, and everyone sent a curious stare to Kouga, who seemed rather flushed as well, "He…was protecting me…Because…because…he cared? No, that doesn't sound right…"

Kouga winced; so, they were back to square one where she thought he didn't give a damn. He groaned inwardly, berating himself mentally. He did give a damn; he just didn't quite know how to show it, dammit!

"I…died?"

They all blinked and stared at her; for one to willingly remember their own death…

"Yes…A demon called Jaro killed you," Sango stated, a challenging gleam in her eyes. She wouldn't let Inuko be fooled into not remembering the most hated memories, like Kohaku. Memories…were what made them who they were.

"Why am I…?"

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha answered simply, "He brought you back."

"Sesshou-nii-chan? Our older brother…? I thought…he hated us…."

"You remember…who we are, yet?" Miroku asked tentatively.

"I…am…Inuko, daughter of the Great Demon of the West and Lady Ayame…noble woman and…miko?" Inuko blinked, puzzled with her own memories, "I'm half miko?"

"Hmph, Now that one even I didn't see coming," Kouga mumbled, mulling over this new revelation.

"I've got a few questions for you too, wolf," She stated, cold as ice, "If there was nothing between, then WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU KISS ME?!"

"YOU KISSED MY SISTER?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"…Yes," Kouga answered, growling, "THERE IS _NOTHING_ BETWEEN US!" 

"Ha..hahahahha!" She laughed, falling down on her back, "That's good, because I can't see any reason for me to be with a WIMP like you."

"Wimp, huh? I CAN KICK YOU AND YOUR SORRY BROTHER'S ASS NO PROBLEM!" He retorted, standing. 

"Oh, yeah?" Inuyasha said, standing as well, his hand on Tetsusaiga.

"NOT IN HERE!" Kagome yelled, "THIS ISN'T THE TIME!"

"Feh! This is as much of a time as ever," Inuko said, snarling at Kouga, "Might as well get rid of some unwanted guests."

Though, even as she said this, tears were filling her eyes, but she did not let them spill. She wouldn't cry over him, not now. Her pride was at stake.

"Yeah, we should get rid of you, Inuko," Kouga retorted, his heart growing heavier with each passing minute. 

"You know what? Just shut the f—" Her sentence faded as she sniffed at the air. A voice called out her name.

"Ginta-kun?" She whispered, running outside. "GINTA-KUN?!"

"Who the hell is that?!" Inuyasha asked, following after her with the others

"Someone who cares."

The silver haired wolf jogged up to her, worry evident in his eyes, "Is this where you've been? I was worried! Come on, come back home already! Just ignore Kou…"

His sentence was stopped by an icy cold stare, "Eep. Hi, Kouga."

-------

Bleh! I refuse to write anymore for this chapter! Not much of a cliffhanger, but a cliffhanger none the less ^_~ Hmm....I wonder how this'll work out...*gets whacked over the head by Kouga*

Kouga: YOU DON'T KNOW?!  
Eep. no.  
Kouga: YEARGH! I QUIT! 

Eheheheh....*sweatdrops* I hope you enjoyed this new installment! ^_~


	12. Misplaced Feelings Wandering

Hohum, and here we return to the next installment of Mysterious Hanyou...anyone enjoying the fun, insanity and confusion yet? No? ^^ okay, okay then, all will be revealed in due time...

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, creator of the hit series "Inuyasha". Well, everyone but Inuko ^^ The plot line presented in "Mysterious Hanyou" (sagas 1(arrival of the mysterious hanyou, chap1-9) and 2(misplaced feelings; chap 10-?)) is completely original and **_MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!_** Honestly, I really don't mind the concept being used (though I will grudgingly mumble to myself about it from time to time) as long as the exact events and situations aren't the same as the ones used here...

Wait, what's up with that disclaimer? *shrug* ah well, plagiarize and DIE!

-------

A female hanyou, clad in a red, fire rat kimono burst out of the little hut in a little village, followed by shouts of confusion. She ran towards a wolf with silver and black hair, and embraced him. He held her comfortingly, his voice laden with worry.

"Is this where you've been? I was worried!" He exclaimed, concern shining plainly in his eyes, "Come on! Come back home already! Just ignore Kou..."

A pair of ice blue eyes (that's an RK song...^^ a good one at that =P) glared his way, and Ginta, the silver haired wolf, gulped.

"Eep. Hi, Kouga."

--------

[wandering]  
"misplaced feelings" |chapter3| mysterious hanyou  
by: Steph

--------

"And what are you doing here, Ginta?" Kouga asked, venom dripping from every word. Ginta had Inuko trusting _ him_. Ginta had Inuko hugging **him**.What next, would Ginta and Inuko be together in a clearing of some forest, entangled in a passionate -- "Explain yourself."

"Just leave him alone, ass!" Inuko growled, letting go of Ginta and taking a fighting stance in front of him, "He was just worried, unlike some jackass wolves I know..."

"Inuko-chan," Kagome said softly, "Please, why don't we just discuss this inside?"

While Sango, Miroku and Shippou watched, not knowing what to do or say in the tense atmosphere, Inuyasha was having quite a ball. He had taught his sister well.

"Yeah, give it to that bastard!" crowed Inuyasha, egging his twin on. Okay, sure, maybe they really did have something for each other, but the way he was treating his sister...the way he treated Kagome...and Inuyasha's stress level....At this rate... "He deserves it!"

"Inuyasha!" 

Kagome gave him a sharp look, and he quieted down, but couldn't quite stop the little snickers bubbling up within him. Perfect...if Inuko told Kouga off, then Kouga would leave both his sister and his love-- erm, Kagome--alone! 

Ginta said nothing, and walked passed the others and into the hut, turning back to smile at Inuko. She nodded and followed him in, motioning for the others to come as well. Inside the hut, Inuko positioned herself between Ginta and Inuyasha, trying to keep as far away as possible from wolf-prince. She didn't want to be near him, because every time she was, her heart leapt. She didn't want to feel that way, not for him. 

'He doesn't deserve it,' Inuko thought to herself, glaring at Kouga.

"Now, now...please calm down, all of you," pleaded Kagome, slowly taking a seat next to Inuyasha, a red-headed kitsune in her arms. "Ginta-kun, how do you know Inuko-chan?"

"I took care of her that day she...turned..." His voice trailed off.

"Human. Hmm...I think they already know, if they've been with Inu-kun this long..." Inuko mumbled to them, "I tried running from the wolf den that night, but I couldn't see anything and I slipped, spraining my ankle..."

"Ginta and Hakkaku took me back, and then Kouga--" She continued, then shook her head. "He told me that I wasn't really a wolf...I wasn't really his sister..."

"Yeah, and I'm hella glad you're not!" Kouga yelled.

"What the frickin' hell is your problem, wolf?!" Inuko shouted back, standing.

"YOU!"

"WHAT?! THAT'S IT!" She screamed, "I'm F**KING SICK OF YOU!"

She lunged at him, hitting him squarely in the jaw and knocking him out of the hut. She stood at the doorway, her eyes burning with the fire of hell. Right now...no matter how she felt, she hated him. Or rather, she wanted to hate him...

"Inuko-chan! Calm down!" The silver haired wolf asked, "Come on! This isn't doing anyone any good!"

"He's right," Sango agreed, standing, "It's better to stop arguing now."

"But it would be a good way for them to work out their frustrations," Miroku muttered, a thoughtful look on his face.

"MIROKU!" yelled Shippou, bopping the houshi on the head, "Really! Even **_I_** know that's not a good thing!"

"They should settle their differences, if not, then..." Kagome couldn't help but smirk a bit, "It'll just be like Inuyasha and Kouga all over again."

"They're right, hanyou-girl, we should settle this right now."

All eyes turned to Kouga as he stood and wiped away the small trickle of blood that flowed from the corner of his mouth. There was an over confident smirk on his face and an unreadable emotion in his blue eyes. There was something wrong with him...

"Kouga-kun!"

"All right," Inuko said, a similar look on her features, "Let's go."

"Wait!" Inuyasha cried, surprising everyone. He strolled over to where she stood and smiled at her, "Take this."

Inuko stared at the sheathed sword in her hand. Wha--The aura from this sword...

"'Tousan..." She whispered.

She tied the sword to her waist, a bright smile on her face...or was it a smirk? It really was hard to tell. 

"I'll kill you with the sword father bestowed upon my brother. I'll let you feel the fangs of the Inu clan!" Inuko screamed, rushing at him.

"You can't even catch me, little puppy."

"Someone should stop them before they hurt each other!"

"Inuko-chan! Kouga's an idiot! Come on!" 

Ginta's eyes were heavy with worry. That look...Kouga had changed since he met Kagome; he was merciful to humans, even if he didn't want to admit it. But now...that look...the cruel Kouga he had once known to decimate entire human villages without a care had returned. 

Inuko fell backwards and rolled off to the side, narrowly missing a swipe of Kouga's claws and a kick that would have crushed her skull in. She jumped up, and was about to draw Tetsusaiga, when a strong, masculine hand stopped her.

"What the--"

Kouga's hand lie on hers, and his eyes seemed haunted as he stared into her eyes. He caressed her right hand with the gentlest of touches, and Inuko could feel her face heat up with the flames of a blush. What was he doing...? He leaned forward, so close that her snow white ears tickled with every breath he took. 

"I..." Kouga whispered softly to her. "I..."

Her heart leapt and her body tingled...

'Love you...' He thought, squeezing his eyes shut.

Kouga was so close to her...Close enough to kiss her...again....but....

'She'll...never love me.'

"Think you smell like shit."

"DAMN YOU WOLF!" Inuko screamed slapping him hard across the face with her left hand. He stayed exactly where he was, his cheek throbbing red with pain. Tears were in her eyes, as she slapped him again.

"I could have sworn...That I felt something for you," She told him, her voice caught up in both a growl and a sob, "I could have sworn...that...I loved you...once...but...I guess I was wrong..."

'Did....you....love...me?'

The fight left her body as she crumpled to the ground, her face buried in her hands. Sob after sob wracked her deceiving, petite body. The others watched on in concern, her heartbreaking sobs filling the crisp morning air (AN: It is pretty early you know...O.o maybe 8-10 AM....or something ... ^^ this stupid author's note was brought to you by: Sean Biggerstaff, 'cause you just can't get enough of him ^^). Kouga's eyes strayed from the treeline he was trying to concentrate on, to the small, shaking figure in red. She was crying because of him?

A wolf and an inu rushed to her side, both filled with worry for the little one. Inuyasha growled softly at Ginta, warning him to get away from his sister before he killed him. Ginta blinked and nodded, understanding that the hanyou may be able to comfort Inuko more than he could. He stepped back and brushed a hand through his ebony tuft of hair, just as he always did when he was tired, stressed or bored. 

"Inuko? Inu-chan? Are you alright?" Inuyasha whispered softly to his sister, feeling almost every ounce of confusion and sadness she felt.

'I thought I loved him...I thought he loved me...I thought...I thought I was Inuko...'

"I...I know who I-i'm sup-p-posed to b-be," She answered brokenly, trying to force the sobs to subside, "B-b-but why do I still feel like a complete stranger to my-myself? W-what's wrong with me?!"

Inuyasha moved to embrace his sister, despite the fact that everyone thought that he was as soft and fluffy as Sesshoumaru himself. ^_^; 

"No, Inuko, you're probably just in shock from everything's that happened...." He mumbled comfortingly to her, "You'll feel like yourself soon enough...Probably just too much time with that wimpy wolf..."

Through a sob, she gave a short laugh, earning herself a smile from Inuyasha. She looked up at him, smiling sadly, and stood up. 

"I...have to find out what kind of person I am..." Inuko announced to the group. "I...have to leave..."

"What!? But...Inuko-chan...don't you already have all your memories?!" Exclaimed Kagome, surprise and caring in her voice.

A very concerned houshi asked, "Yes, why is it that you must leave, anyhow?" 

"Don't leave again! You'll make ev'ryone sad again!" Shippou cried, tears in his big turquoise blue eyes, "And everyone's been sad enough!"

"Take care of yourself."

They all turned to Sango, a mask of disbelief on every face. The demon exterminator, Sango, was really just letting this girl go? Without a fight, or anything?

"What the HELL are you talking about, Sango?!" Inuyasha bellowed, "I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET MY SISTER LEAVE AGAIN!"

"I'll be fine on my own, Inuyasha...I'm a big...girl..." She blinked as a memory filled her mind.

****************

"Baka Inuko! You know you're not supposed to go out alone!"

"I'm a big girl, baka!"

A little Inuyasha grabbed a little Inuko by the hand, and they glared each other as they stood outside in the village they once lived in. 

"You know what 'kaasan says! Those stupid kids are gonna pick on you!"

"Then I'll just beat 'em up!" retorted Inuko, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't do that!"

"Well, well, well, who do we have here...The two demon brats," A voice taunted from the shadows.

Inuko immediately clung to Inuyasha, trembling from her toes to her ears. She buried her face in his kimono and gripped onto him tighter, and he stood protectively in front of her, his golden eyes glaring defiance at the big, pudgy human boy who stood in front of them.

"Shut up and leave us alone, fatty!" Inuyasha growled, shoving his way past him, Inuko on his tail.

"WHY YOU!" The boy grabbed onto the back of Inuyasha's mini-firerat kimono (so maybe he made a bigger one later...?) and tossed him about five feet away. He set his beady black eyes on the hanyou girl next, when suddenly he felt a ripping sensation on his back.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" 

"Inu-kun!"

He had leapt onto "fatty's" back and started clawing with all his might. Of course that didn't really do much considering how small he was, and how much his claws _hadn't_ grown. Still, the pudgy boy couldn't even reach his back with his short arms, giving Inuko the chance to escape...

She stood there, watching the battle, tears filling her eyes. Her brother was fighting for her...She wiped her tears away and with a determined look, she jumped into the fray, her shrieking battle cry hanging in the air. She clawed at his face and anything she could get at, and would have continued if a scolding voice hadn't stopped them.

"Gomen nasai...'kaasan."

*************

"Remember that fat kid in our old village?" She asked Inuyasha softly. When he nodded she continued on, "I remember that, but ... how come...I don't feel like it was me there? Why does it feel like...I was just told a story...?"

Inuyasha was at a loss of words. Was it truly possible for someone to know _everything_ about themselves, and still not know who they were?

'What am I talking about?! I've felt that way before...' He thought to himself, remembering the times he would take on demons bigger and better than him, trying to earn a rep...and find who he was.

"I...understand Inuko, but..." 

"You still can't go!" completed Kagome, worry in her warm eyes, "You can't! There're too many things out there! Naraku'll..."

'Naraku...since I've been here, all I've been hearing about is that bastard...Five hundred years into the future in ancient myths, he was mentioned. A cold-hearted killer...Destroyed villages, men, women, children...priestesses and hanyou...'

"Naraku....? He...killed Kikyou, ne?" Her sullen, soft voice asked.

Kagome bowed her head, and mumbled a quiet yes...

"She's still out there, isn't she?"

Eyes widened to stare at Inuko, disbelieving and nonplussed. How could she have possibly known...?

"Her grave...the one I passed by earlier...disturbed..."

"Someone took her bones and tried to resurrect her," Sango supplied, "however..."

"Something went wrong," Miroku continued, picking up the cue from Sango, "You see, she's not quite the same Kikyou she was before."

And just at that moment, a sweet, disgusting smell entered the area; it was the smell of purity, regret and hate, all combining into one miko: Kikyou. Heads turned to stare at the undead miko, who looked as prim and proper as she did when she was alive. Her soul-searching demons were off somewhere else, probably looking for another soul for Kikyou to absorb. Her cool eyes met Inuko's wide and surprised ones, and her lips twitched upwards into a small smile.

"You look just like your brother, Inuko-chan," She whispered softly, the human ears of Kagome, Miroku and Sango straining to catch the sentence.

The undead miko walked over to the group, every movement the embodiment of grace and elegance. She stopped before Inuyasha and Kagome tensed up, her fists clenching and shaking with anger. Kikyou seemed to notice this and dropped the hand she was reaching out for Inuyasha's face, and instead turned to a bewildered Inuko.

"K-kikyou...chan?" Inuko gasped out, completely disbelieving. She was alive...Kikyou was alive? Her body reacted before her rational mind could, and the hanyou-girl reached out for the priestess, embracing the woman in the hug of an old friend. "H-How? T-they said you d-died...."

The others watched on in amazement, as Kikyou's mask of impassiveness shifted to warm mask of genuine content. She wrapped her arms around the smaller, white-haired girl, letting her head rest on top of Inuko's, creating a difference as startling as day and night...

"My soul cannot rest in peace..." Kikyou answered her, whispering softly. "Not until my hate for Inuyasha can be resolved..."

The hanyou-girl's golden eyes widened in a frightened sort of shock, as Inuyasha looked away, his eyes closed and his body tense. Kouga and Ginta glanced at each other, when suddenly comprehension dawned on their faces. This Kikyou...this was the legend from fifty years ago.

"Shikon no Miko..." Ginta whispered, "It was _you_ who died and took the jewel away to another place, and it was Kagome-neesan who brought it back..."

"And Naraku planned on taking the Shikon no Tama to use for his own devices, right?" Kouga asked, as Inuko was hesitantly released from the miko's embrace.

"Hai (yes)..." Kikyou answered, "And though I know it was not Inuyasha who took my life, my soul shall not rest until it sees him dead."

Her eyes narrowed to slits and glared at Inuyasha, when Kagome and Inuko jumped in front of him, arms spread out, as if to protect him.

"You can't have him!" Kagome exclaimed, anger boiling her blood, "You can't kill him!"

"Kikyou-chan, this isn't needed," pleaded Inuyasha's twin, "Why? Why? We were all happy once, weren't we?"

"That was before...Inuko-chan." It seemed that the miko's voice lowered and cracked every time she said Inuko's name....The time she could not go back to...the happy memories that were forever shattered...it was all Naraku's fault...

"Child," Kikyou spoke icily, staring straight at Kagome, "I shall leave you for now...but there will be a time when I shall come for him...One day, soon..."

"No! You can't have him!"

"And why not? Because you were _ 'meant to be'?_" Kikyou sneered, though it was not as harsh as it was before, "That is what I thought, and you have seen what has become of me..."

The warning hung heavily in the air, as the miko retreated from Inuyasha and company, her eyes sad, but with a bit more life than had previously been there. This meeting with her old friend...brought her happiness. A feeling she had not felt, for so many years....Not since she had been with Inuyasha....But things were different now...As much as her heart longed for Inuyasha to live, her vengeful soul prayed for his death...but was it really her soul anymore? It was the bit of the soul that Kagome hadn't taken back...was it the hate that she had rejected? Kikyou should have taken back her soul when she had the chance, but "her soul"...just didn't sound proper anymore...

'I wonder,' mused Kikyou, as she walked towards the forest, bestowing one last, sorrow-filled glimpse at the group, 'I wonder if that girl has truly changed Inuyasha...I wonder...if I'm really not needed in this world...'

Her troubled mind continued this train of thought, as she disappeared into the early morning haze of Inuyasha's Forest....

Quiet, gentle sobs brought reality back to them, as Inuko placed a hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. Kikyou reeked of gravesoil, and heartbreak...There was just a fraction of the sweet playful girl she had once known...just a fraction left, and that pained Inuko much more than anyone knew...Kikyou had lost her way, and now...now she was...

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said calmly, "Naraku will pay for what he did to her...what he did...to all of us..."

His solemn golden eyes gazed out at his comrades, knowing each tragic story behind each face. Beyond the mischievous lavender eyes, and the robes of a houshi lied a troubled man who's life was being cut short by every passing minute...Within the body of the demon huntress lied a soul shaken by her brother's demise and resurrection...the brother who was the only one left of her clan...There was a childhood ruined...loved ones lost...directly or indirectly, it didn't matter...kitsune cubs can suffer as well. Even within piercing, bright blue eyes, there was sorrow for his fellow tribesman who were ripped apart in an ambush...And...the girl from the future who was dragged into this mess...The pain and suffering that was caused to her shouldn't have ever been known to her...but, it was Naraku's doing that the Shikon no Tama returned to this demon-filled world, and it would be their doing to keep the jewel out of bloodstained hands such as his...

Inuko only nodded silently, trembling with all the emotional strain that had been put on her...and yet, a piece of her heart remained undisturbed by it all. It was the piece that didn't believe she was Inuko, despite everyone else's (and her own) claims to the name. That was the part of her heart she had to reclaim, to be whole once more...

She stepped away, eyes still moist, but burning with determination, "I shall take my leave now, if you don't mind..."

Her quiet request stole away everyone's attention as they stared at the half-dog child. 

"Where the hell do you plan to go, you moron?" Kouga asked growlingly.

"Why the hell do you care?"

That shut the wolf up immediately, but she continued on anyway, "I think...I'll pay the Western Lands a visit...perhaps...even Sesshoumaru...maybe...I can find something there..."

Kagome's lips twitched a bit; so much like Inuyasha, yet so unlike her brother...The same looks, personality, but smarter...

'haha, I wonder what would happen if me and Inuyasha had childre---Like that would happen...'

But as she gazed at Inuyasha's stern profile, she silently hoped that they all could reach a time where the future generation would be safe...

"Ne, ne, Inuko! Why don't we come with you?" Shippou's childish voice broke in, "Pwease?"

"No, no, Shippou-chan, I don't want you in danger," Inuko smiled, patting the kitsune on the head as he pouted.

"So why don't I come with you?" A voice said softly from behind her.

She whirled around to face Ginta; One of Kouga's right hand men...He ran a hand through the black tuft of hair on his head nervously, wondering if she would say yes. Kagome giggled just a small bit, even if she knew she wasn't supposed to, for it seemed like Ginta was as nervous as a teenage boy asking out a girl for the first time!

"No."

"Kouga-kun?" Kagome blinked at the wolf-prince, her eyes puzzled as the others watched with confusion just as evident.

"Why not?! Jealous!?" Ginta shot back.

Realizing his mistake, her bowed and apologized profusely...He did not need a fight with his leader right now....

Kouga watched the groveling wolf with a mask of cold pleasure and slight indifference. If he killed Ginta right now, Inuko wouldn't be able to have chil-- ......Why did he keep thinking that Ginta and Inuko would end up together? That wasn't possible...was it? His eyes darkened as he turned away from the groveling Ginta.

"Hmph. Go with that bitch if you want," Kouga sneered, his nose in the air along with his pride. "But don't think you can come back to the tribe so easily."

"Why you--!" Inuko snarled and drew out Tetsusaiga. It pulsed with energy as she pointed it at the wolf...

The blade transformed in her hands and she stared at it in awe. This power...this strength...Her father's...and Inuyasha's...Kagome stepped in front of the Fang's tip, her eyes defiant.

"Even if...Even if it seems like he doesn't care, Inuko-chan, I'm sure he loves you!"

'He loves me...huh...'

A lost look entered her golden eyes as she stared at Kagome, not able to say anything. The girl from another world continued on.

"And...I'm sure you love him too..."

"...I won't know that until I find who I really am..." Inuko mumbled tossing the Tetsusaiga to a shocked Inuyasha. He fumbled it for a little while, and strapped the sword to his waist. 

"You, Ginta, Take care of her...or die."

And with that, Inuyasha returned to the hut, irritated, sad, worried and mad. Kagome followed suit, wishing Inuko good luck, leaving the others with her. Inuko smiled sadly, but was glad that they were letting her go. She couldn't just stay in one place, afraid of who she was, afraid of her past...

"Don't ever forget, we're here...Don't ever forget, who you really are," Sango told her, her chestnut brown eyes telling Inuko everything she needed to know...

"Ah, since you're still here, why don't you bear my child?"

"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!"

*Thwap!*

Sango dragged away an unconscious houshi, grumbling to herself about lecherous priests who needed to keep their sex drives in check. Two wolves and a hanyou stood still, unsure of what to do next...Then...

"Feh! Go on your merry little way," Kouga spat sarcastically.

"Kouga...Take Ginta with you?"

"WHAT?!" Ginta and Kouga shouted, their jaws agape.

"But, I thought for sure--" The wolf-prince stammered, pointing a finger at Ginta and Inuko.

Inuko shook her head slowly, and graced them with the trademark Inu-hanyou Smirk.

"Come off it, I gotta do this alone!"

"NO!" Kouga and Ginta cried again. They turned to glare each other, sparks flying. 

"I'LL COME!" They shouted in unison once more. 

"...Do as you wish," Sighed the hanyou girl. 'This is what I get for meeting such morons.'

"One hand on her, Ginta, and I'll--"

"You'll what? Hmph, do you really think she'd go to you? Erk, sorry, but it's true!"

"Why WOULD I want her to go to me?!"

"..."

"..."

A cold wind blew as Inuko walked away, shaking her head in shame. Kouga and Ginta immediately stopped their bickering and followed after the wandering hanyou, heading towards the Western Lands. Hopefully, there she would find answers. Any answer. Hell, she'd be glad to battle it out with a few demons right now, with all the pent up stress she had! She just needed to...get away and do something other than wondering whether she was really "Inuko" or not...

"O-oi!" yelled Kouga, racing after Inuko's rapidly disappearing figure.

"Inuko-chAaaAaaaAaN!!!!!"

-------------------  
A Few Hours Later  
-------------------

"You sure you know your directions?"

"Shut up Kouga, I never asked you to come."

"Inuko-chan...we've been on the road for--"

"Hours and hours, yes I KNOW!" Inuko snapped whirling around and glaring at her two companions. They had been traveling along the main road for awhile now, and the sun was really starting to beat them down. Beads of sweat were collecting on Inuko's brow as she continued to yell at the two wolves, "LOOK! If you don't WANT to come, then just GO BACK HOME!"

"But--"

"Besides...There's something here...I can feel something...pulling me this way..."

Her cryptic remark left Ginta and Kouga standing still, as Inuko walked on, heedless of their complaints. There was something ... towards the west, before the palace of her brother, something familiar about this road ... 

Something clicked in her head...

'The village!'

She broke out into a run, no matter how tired she was. The hanyou began taking leaps and bounds instead of normal steps, clearing miles at a time. This was the way home...the home where she lived with Inuyasha and...and her mother. What she remembered and expected was completely different from what she saw, however.

Her mother had been both a miko and a noblewoman. She had guarded this village before she had found their father, and returned to this village to escape the harassment she received from the rest of the Inu clan...They let her stay, but shunned her away, leaving the little family of three to socialize amongst themselves...The loneliness...was so ... They tried visiting other villages, to see if they would be able to find a better place to live, where hanyou could be accepted, but...there was no such place...The last place they checked...the last place Inuko remembered being with her mother was at Kikyou's village...

"Okaa-san...what happened...here?" Her soft voice floated through the air as she stared at the charred remains of the quaint little village. She walked slowly into where the courtyard once stood; right where a little lake had once sparkled with life and swam with fish. Kouga and Ginta followed rather awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say. The air was a feeling of heaviness within the air; shattered dreams, broken hearts, bloodied hands...All they could smell was the irrepressible odor of charred wood and flesh, but what Inuko could smell, see and hear...was completely different. She could still smell the sweet cherry blossom trees, feel the cool breeze on her skin and hear the excited chatter of the townspeople...but that wasn't there anymore, was it?

She remained rather stoic and aloof as stared at the burnt landscape, golden eyes muted with confusion. This life was hers yet not at all; exactly how was she supposed to feel? 

"I suppose...I should feel sad, ne?" Inuko asked no one in particular, expecting no answer. "But, I can't seem to muster up the feeling...Hahaha...."

Hollow laughter echoed throughout the area as two wolves stood baffled by the hanyou's behavior. 

"Maybe I'm turning into Sesshoumaru, ne?" Inuko laughed some more, much to the worried displeasure of her companions, "Well...I guess it doesn't matter...any more..."

The sound of gurgling water reached her snow-white ears...A waterfall, yes, the waterfall from where their irrigation system was derived...On the edge of the village? There, past the trees, Inuko could see it in her minds eye. She sprinted off, her exclamation of "Wait here!" falling upon youkai ears. The two wolves turned and looked at each other, an unasked question in their eyes:

_"Should we..."_

Resolve set in their eyes and jealousy fueling their hearts, they sprinted off after Inuko, Kouga, of course leaving Ginta in the dust. Whilst Ginta sputtered and spat at Kouga incoherently, the wolf-prince was already at the little waterfall, and his eyes widened in wonder. Beyond the village was paradise; Though, nowadays, that paradise looked a little worse for wear. True, it was still green, but the waterfall itself had grown smaller and smaller as the years rolled by. Well, that and it seemed to now be infested with low-class water youkai.

"Ooooh...Shikon no Kakera?" A low voiced hissed from underneath the water. Its beady yellow eyes stared to where Kouga stood, "He hasss power..."

Inuko turned one ear back as Ginta stumbled in, and her voice was low and dangerous, "Oi. I thought I told you two to stay put."

"And let you have all the fun?"

"Worried, Kouga?"

"Of course not!"

Ginta mumbled, "I'm so sure."

"Hey!"

"Eep! Sorry!"

"Both of you! Shut your traps right now!" Inuko snapped, glaring at the both of them, "Now, whatever scaly-ass demon you are in the water, you better get the hell out of there!"

Bubbles began to erupt from the depths of the waterfall's lake, and slowly but surely, an eight-legged serpent like demon rose from beneath its placid surface. With yellow eyes, scaly mud-colored skin, and claws on every one of its hands: Yeah, this would be fun!

"Hmmm...Just what I expected," Inuko grinned a bit, "A stupid little snake in a stupid little lake. Hmm, I hope you're ready for this!"

She leapt into the air to strike with her claws, while Kouga only watched from the ground below. A thoughtful look in his eyes, he scratched his head and reflected on Inuko's earlier behavior...

"I thought she couldn't fight?" He mused aloud. When he first met her, she was getting swarmed by youkai, and now, she was taking on demons that were more than three times bigger (thought not necessarily more powerful than) her.

"Well, Kouga-honey, times change, and when you finally meet up with your twin--Augh! Stupid snake! Why can't you just have 2 arms like everyone else?!" With a graceful swipe of her claws, the serpent screeched in pain as he stared down at his generous lack of arms. Inuko landed softly next to Kouga, hands dripping with sickening green blood, "That link we once had opened up again. And...I guess, if anything, I could always fight, but being five hundred years in the future, there was really no need to...and...I always did think he was dead..."

"The future?" Ginta asked, innocent curiosity shining plainly in his warm coffee-colored eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You see, Kagome isn't really from another world, just another time," The hanyou matter-of-factly explained, "The well at the temple she lives in allows her to travel from this world, the Sengoku Jidai, to hers. Events that occur here actually do have an impact on the future, but due to the large span of time that it must pass through before it reaches Kagome's time, it's effect lessens until it is barely noticeable. However, powerful objects such as the Shikon no Tam--"

"MOVE IT!" Kouga shoved Inuko to the side as he took a blast of acid to the shoulder. He clutched his left shoulder and winced, the skin bubbling and seemingly melting right off.

"Kouga!" Inuko yelled, struggling to get up. As she stood, she helped the fallen Ginta up, and they both watched on with worry.

"Lemme show you how it's _ really_ done!" 

The ever-confident, ever-moronic Kouga dashed around the slow moving serpent, a tornado weaving around the wolf's body. Leaping straight up, her rotated himself faster and faster, drilling a hole straight through the snake's head, sending blood and flesh splattering everywhere. The youkai's huge body fell with a thud, and Inuko looked visibly disgusted as chunks of scaly skin covered in viscous green blood.

"See! Baka In-Augh..." Kouga winced and dropped to one knee; The acid was spreading throughout his body, and he could feel his entire left arm burning with pain. "Dammit, it's _always_ me who gets hurt...."

"Ginta-kun! Toss him into the water!" 

"WHAT?!" Kouga and Ginta yelled together, wondering what she was planning. 

"Ginta-kun, get in the water too! Dammit, this blood is corroding everything around here! Dammit! My kimono!" She whimpered a bit and hurriedly stripped it off, "Stupid snakes with their stupid last shot at killing the good guys attack...Feh..."

Piercing blue eyes widened with shock as the hanyou before him stripped down to nothing but a strange pair of undergarments. She tossed the fire red cloths into the lake, before jumping in herself. Noticing the lack of more splashing, she glowered at the non-moving wolf demons.

"Don't just stand there!"

...

And stand there they did...Well, right before Ginta shoved in a flabbergasted wolf-prince. He jumped in as well, stripping as he went in...So it came to pass that two wolves and an inu-hanyou-female stood shivering in a lake, all almost completely naked. 

"You know, Inuko-chan, the water isn't helping much..." commented the silver-haired wolf worriedly, watching the waters cloud over. "Itee~ Hey, it's beginning to sting!"

"Shit...I was hoping that it would be more diluted in wa--Kuso..." Inuko winced as the surrounding waters seemed to literally eat at their flesh.

"We have to get out of here, moron!" Kouga yelled.

"Too late, the blood's on us already, it'll just keep going and going until we're dead," She slapped herself in the forehead, "I thought my hands were stinging from the cuts not the blood!"

'But really, we're in deep shit,' Inuko's nervous gold eyes scanned the collapsing paradise; if only there was some way to purify it all...

"Purify? But how..."

"Baka! There's no way of doing it! That would require Kagome or that miko bitch--URK!" Kouga's eyes were wide as a clawed hand wrapped around his throat. He stared into burning golden eyes, and gulped as the claws squeezed a little tighter. She had him at his most vulnerable point right now and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it...

"Don't. You. Dare." 

Her words dripped with more poison than the snake's as she released Kouga from her vice grip. Ginta quietly made a mental of Kouga's mistake:_"Do** not **insult Inuko-chan's friends"._ It was true; Inuko did seem to value others upon herself, or was it just pride...? He squinted his eyes at Inuko as wind whipped her silky, now sticky white hair into the air, like some power was building. ...This feeling...Deep within the core of his body, Ginta could feel the coming power, the potential hidden within Inuko. Wait...didn't Inuko say that she was half miko...?

"Okaa-san..." She whispered, golden eyes glazed over as she held her hands over her heart, "Trying...to help...I see...Just...let...it...all...out..."

"I-i-inuko? What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Kouga's voice actually shook with worry; he knew that Inuyasha was powerful, not matter how much he didn't want to admit it, but he always chalked it up to being that strange sword of his. But Inuko--! Without anything, she was radiating more power than most of his tribesman...MOST OF BUT NOT ALL! ...hey, the poor chap had to save some pride!

"This'll...sting, but it won't kill you...." 

Those were the last words heard as she raised her palms to the heavens. Power flared all around her, nearly blinding her comrades. Through the light, Ginta could make out the outline of her figure, and he couldn't help but think in the farthest reaches of his mind how beautiful she was. And out of the corner of his eyes...he saw Kouga doing the same. There wasn't much time left to dwell on the subject as the pent-up energy exploded in a spectacular blaze of light, filling the area and then some. The three of them let out a cry of surprise and pain; it was so amazing but the holy energy burned them all...

The light show dimmed down, two wolves kneeling at the bottom of the lake, and one hanyou still standing. Pain prickled through the wolves' bodies, but that wasn't their immediate concern. Their immediate concern? Inuko's sudden collapse. They rushed over despite the pain, and found that Inuko had been knocked out cold. Was it from the use of the energy or the pain that she must've felt as well? She, more the others may have felt it more...After all, it would be as if something was tearing at her, inside out...

After a quick look over at Inuko's physical state, they gathered up their clothes and surveyed the area. The lake and the waterfall had completely evaporated, the trees: partially melted but good to go...and Kouga's shoulder seemed to have stopped bubbling up with pain. It still looked horrible, though...With a quick nod to each other and a small argument, they set off for deeper into the forest...Still, as Ginta walked with a unconscious Inuko in his arms, Kouga grumbled here and there. 

"You know you can't carry her with that arm."

Ginta's statement brought back only more silence...

*GROWWWL*

Kouga stopped abruptly, Ginta slamming into his back. Inuko let out a soft whimper but nothing more, as she ended up sprawled over Ginta on the forest floor. He looked about the forest, searching for another adversary when he suddenly realized his mistake:

"Er...I guess we should get something to eat then?" Kouga suggested, sweatdropping for sure ~^.^~ 

"Aside from that, we should really stop marching around in the forest half-naked," Ginta griped, "The fear of getting bush branches up my bum isn't all that appealing."

"Heh, yeah, we should..." An idea suddenly struck Kouga (shocking, isn't it?), and his grin did nothing to comfort Ginta. "How's about this...We're both hungry, ne? So _you_ go hunt for something and _I'll_ stay here with Inuko."

Silence.

Silence.

"NO!" Ginta cried, hugging Inuko possessively. They argued back and forth like little children, Kouga finally beating the other wolf out. Realistically, it would do them no good for an injured demon to go gallivanting through a possibly dangerous forest trying to hunt. And besides, Kouga would never do anything to harm Inuko...nothing. Okay, so what if he told her off multiple times?

'It was for her own good,' the wolf prince's guilty mind claimed, staring at the unconscious hanyou wrapped in Ginta's arms. 'But what the HELL can Ginta give 'er that I can't?! Why do I EVEN CARE?!' 

The silver-haired wolf shivered abruptly; there was a chill running through him from the top of his ebony-colored tuft all the way down to his toes. There was something...charged in the air. It was something that sent a chill down his spine for no apparent reason, and Kouga's tense stance reflected his worry. There was another youkai about...and it wasn't just your day to day swampy low-class demon either. This scent that filled the air hummed with regality; it was a very powerful demon, indeed. Powerful enough to rouse Inuko from her power-drained sleep. 

Her golden eyes slid open to see a face. A face that held warm brown eyes, fangs, and a rather amusing hairstyle. Wait-a-minute...

"Ginta-kun?" She mumbled sleepily. Then it hit her.

She was almost naked and in some guy's arms.

"Ohmygoodnessgetoffame!"

Her shriek rang throughout the forest as Ginta was hastily shoved to the ground. She made a grab for the comfort of her, slightly melted, fire-rat kimono slung over Kouga's shoulder. Within a few seconds, Inuko was dressed in the classic outfit once more, her face reddening even further as she saw that Kouga and Ginta weren't in much better positions. With another yelp of surprise, she covered her eyes and turned around, demanding that the two males get dressed right that instant. They shrugged slowly, explaining that they had been walking continuously since their battle; there hadn't been time to change. 

"Oh, come off it, pup, you know you can't resist a sexy wolf like me~" Taunted Kouga as he clothed himself.

"Only a desperate woman wouldn't be able to resist," grumbled Ginta, who, luckily wasn't heard by the wolf-prince.

"Shove it up your ass Kou...ga...." What had began as a disgruntled shout ended with a faded whisper; that majestic scent had finally reached her sensitive nose as well. It was so familiar, but she couldn't quite put her claw on it; all Inuko knew was that it was someone very powerful, and someone who hauntingly smelled like her father.

"Otou-san..." Inuko clutched her head as she stumbled and stopped against a tree; the lack of energy, the calling of hunger, and the wish to collapse into a fitful sleep began to take their toll. She felt her world spin and toss her to the ground, when she was caught by...someone. She was about to mumble her thanks when both Kouga and Ginta's low growls alerted her; exactly who the hell caught her?!

"Ne, ne, Sesshoumaru-sama! It's the dog-girl again!" Rin's cheerily chirped.

-------------------  
Bum bum bum!  
You don't expect me to just leave our beloved Sesshoumaru behind in the dust, do you? Well, this one took a really long time to get out, gomen, but I've just been so goddamn busy nowadays. And for those who are wondering *points at current pen name* Yes, it _does_ say "Inuko" and I _do_ admit it's just a tad bit cheesy, but I just kinda adopted that name on the internet and it's used far more often than "Akiko" was, so I figured--"Hey, why the hell not?" Let's see...any last minute author notes? Oh! Please ignore any time-line inconsistencies -_-;; I was trying to figure out Mysterious Hanyou's timeline, and had one helluva hard time doing it...SooOOOoooo...If you have ANY idea of: a) how to actually pull it off, or b)B.S. to a point where it's not even noticeable, than feel free to drop a line...In my head it goes something like this:

Inu-twins born ----- while searching for new village, Inuko meets Kikyou ----- Inuko drops into the well, approximately 500 years into the future (give or take a few) and is found by Grandpa Higurashi. Kagome is about 4 while Inuko is 5-ish ------- Inuko grows up to 16, and IY gets trapped in the spell; no real side effects for Inuko...perhaps a slight case of narcolepsy? ------- Kagome drops into well. Inuko knows nothing. ----- The Noh mask event catches our hanyou-heroine's eye. More demons pops up. ----- Follows one to Higurashi shrine, gets mistaken for IY, pops back into the Sengoku Jidai. Beginning of Mysterious Hanyou.

What I have a hard time placing is Grandpa Higurashi's age, and the effect that IY's "death" has on her, how, etc. etc. Is that timeline all right? Or is it screwed over with so many plotholes that I should just re-write? Actually, I was thinking about re-writing the earlier chapters to higher quality (this story IS about a year old or so...My writing's improved since then...hopefully. =P), but I was wondering about how bad I might mess up the story's timeline by putting more detail and stuff...And I don't feel like writing the ENTIRE thing, thank-you-very-much. 

Anyhoo, that's enough of Last Minute Author's Notes for yah!! Thank you for all of your reviews and support...and...uh...yes, half.breed/wanderer's destiny/THE oekaki board are all currently down...eh...just wait a couple weeks when I get a big ass amount of webspace ^.^ THEN it'll go back up~


	13. The Grand Rewrite Proposal

If I did a grand rewrite of this series, Mysterious Hanyou, would you hate me? Well, it's three years since I originally started writing this (SORRY!!!) And, well, I guess I've matured. Inuko...I love her, but she needs to be more...I dunno, something that isn't so Mary Jane ish =O If I did rewrite the entire thing (which I have been seriously considering), would you still stick around for more? Overall, it'd probably have a darker tone to it, more blood, more violence, more overwhelming drama =] Probably have a long stretch of chapters for the "getting to know each other" of Inuyasha and his sister. Same goes for Kouga, Ginta and the rest. =P Figure it would work out better. Would you hate me? Would you support me? T_T; please tell me~~ Email me, dammit!! _!  
  
--always your faithful fanfic slave, inuko. inuko@graffiti.net 


End file.
